Noche Tentadora
by parrillaismybae
Summary: Si no hubiera sido por aquel largo apagón... nunca habría vivido el encuentro sexual más increíble de la vida de Regina Mills. Después de todo, era el mejor amigo de su prometido David. Y además, la despreciaba, ¿o no? Si no hubiera sido por aquel apagón, Robin no habría tenido la oportunidad de pasar una noche con la mujer a la que había deseado desde que la había conocido.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por entrar a leer esta historia. Debo aclarar que NO es de mi autoría, es sólo una adaptación.**

 **Es una historia corta, pero cuando la leí me pareció buena idea adaptarla a los personajes de Regina y Robin, y claro, compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 _Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, pero siguió mirando el espejo. Sabía que no debía apartar la vista. Siempre que dejaba de mirar, él dejaba de tocar... y a ella la volvía loca que la tocara. Y sí, verlo en el espejo hacía que resultara mucho más intenso, más ardiente. Los ojos profundos de él se encontraban con los suyos en el espejo. Ella estaba en las rodillas de él, con la espalda contra su pecho y las piernas separadas. Él deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y sus dedos largos separaron las piernas de ella para abrirlas a sus caricias y su placer. Sus dedos resultaban oscuros contra la piel rosada y desnuda de ella; se posaron en el portal hambriento de ella... oh, sí... qué bien... ella no quería que parara... lo deseaba… ya faltaba poco..._

El timbre del teléfono que había en la mesilla estropeó el momento y la sacó de su sueño. Regina levantó el auricular con el cuerpo tenso y los muslos húmedos.

-¿Diga?

-¿Estabas durmiendo? -preguntó David. Su voz, normalmente alegre, sonaba un poco forzada. Claro que también podía ser que ella estuviera transfiriéndole la tensión producida por estar al borde del orgasmo en su sueño. O podía ser porque David se mostrara crítico con ella, cosa que sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia. Era casi como estar con sus padres.

-Hum -ella trabajaba de planificadora de eventos para un grupo de abogados y no tenía un horario de oficina al uso-. Anoche fue la fiesta para ese cliente alemán, ¿recuerdas? Luego los abogados han disfrutado de un encantador desayuno de trabajo a las seis y media de la mañana. Imagínate cómo me apetecía salir de la cama a las cuatro y media de un sábado, dormir la siesta no es pecado.

La excitación sexual y la culpabilidad ponían una nota ronca en su voz.

-¿Tú trabajaste mucho anoche? -David invertía muchas horas en su galería de arte, que cada vez era más conocida.

-Bastante -la voz de él sonaba extrañamente tensa.

Puede que fuera su imaginación. Estaba tan rígida que quería llorar. Debería reírse y confesarle a su futuro esposo que acababa de tener un sueño erótico y que necesitaba terminar y pedirle que la ayudara.

En otro tiempo, David no habría tenido ningún problema en ponerse a excitarla por teléfono y llevarla al orgasmo con sus palabras, pero ahora ella ya no estaba tan segura. Últimamente él no tenía nada de tranquilo y relajado. ¿Y qué pasaría si en el calor del momento le revelaba que no era él el hombre que le abría los muslos en sus sueños? ¿Y si el hombre con el que había prometido casarse no podía continuar el sueño y llevarla al lugar mágico del final?

-Pensaba pasar por tu casa cuando cierre la galería esta noche -dijo él.

-Me parece bien, siempre que traigas la cena y nos quedemos aquí -ella no pensaba ponerse a cocinar con tan poco aviso.

-De acuerdo. Quiero hablar contigo.

Regina se incorporó un poco en la cama. David y ella hablaban a menudo, pero cuando alguien anunciaba que quería hacerlo...

-¿De qué?

-Es muy complicado para tratarlo por teléfono.

-Eso que acabas de hacer es terrible. No puedes empezar algo y dejarme a medias.

-Perdona, pero tendrá que esperar hasta esta noche -no era su imaginación; definitivamente, él sonaba tenso.

-De acuerdo...

Sexo. Seguro que era de sexo. Aunque, por otra parte, en ese momento ella no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Te apetece comida tailandesa?

-Bien. Ya sabes lo que me gusta -musitó ella con segundas intenciones y la esperanza de que él iniciara un episodio de sexo telefónico sin tener que pedírselo.

David carraspeó como si las palabras de ella le resultaran incómodas.

-Ah, sí... llevaré pollo con curry.

Adiós al sexo por teléfono.

-Me parece bien.

Él volvió a carraspear. O estaba nervioso o había agarrado un resfriado.

-Creo que voy a llevar a Robin conmigo.

¿Robin? -se lamió los labios, secos de pronto, y se tumbó boca abajo-. ¿Y por qué va a querer él venir a mi casa? Me ha evitado como a la peste desde la sesión de fotos. Es evidente que no le caigo bien.

-Es un hombre ocupado. No creo que le caigas mal. Robin sólo es...

-Oscuro. Pesimista. Cínico. Intenso. Creo que eso es todo -y sexy hasta el pecado, pero no le parecía que eso fuera una observación prudente sobre el mejor amigo de su prometido.

David se echó a reír y Regina le agradeció que no lo molestaran sus críticas a Robin.

-Robin es Robin -dijo él-. ¿Puede venir conmigo?

¿Si podía ir? Regina se humedeció más todavía y sus pezones se endurecieron. El protagonista de su sueño era el intenso y pesimista Robin, con su perceptible acento británico.

-¿Regina? -preguntó David.

Ella se retorció en el colchón.

-Sí, claro que puede venir.

Sólo con decirlo se excitó todavía más. Los remordimientos y la vergüenza alimentaban la lujuria oscura que Robin le inspiraba casi todas las noches. Era el mejor amigo de su prometido, la despreciaba y ella tenía sueños eróticos con él.

-Llegaremos poco después de las nueve.

Regina colgó y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué quería ir David con Robin? ¿Por qué querían estar los tres juntos? ¿Y qué iban a hacer?

Una fantasía oscura ocupó su mente. Los tres juntos allí en el dormitorio. David, rubio y blanco de piel. Robin, un chico británico de ojos profundos azules. Dos hombres sexys empeñados en tocar y saborear cada centímetro de la piel de ella y sólo con el propósito de darle placer.

Parpadeó y sacó el vibrador del cajón de la mesilla. No podía pasarse la tarde así.

David era su prometido. Y la mayor parte del tiempo era divertido, generoso y cariñoso. Tal vez ella no pudiera controlar sus sueños, pero ahora estaba bien despierta.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por centrarse en David, fue la imagen de Robin la que se impuso cuando se estremecía durante el orgasmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Estás horrible -dijo Robin.

Dejó la cámara con cuidado en una silla de vinilo naranja en el despacho de David y se sentó en otra silla a juego.

Rubio, apuesto, extrovertido y con un estilo que hacía que siempre pareciera que acababa de salir de las páginas de GQ, David hacía volver cabezas en una multitud. Una chica en la universidad había comparado una vez a los dos amigos con Apolo y Hades. Eran opuestos tanto en aspecto como en personalidad. David, luminoso y extrovertido. Robin, oscuro, silencioso, introvertido. Pero David se había mostrado preocupado y tenso por teléfono cuando le había pedido que fuera a verlo y su aspecto producía la misma impresión.

-¿Qué ocurre?

David se sentó en el borde de la mesa de acero inoxidable y columpió una pierna.

-Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos.

Robin asintió con la cabeza. Se habían conocido en una clase de fotografía en el instituto, donde habían descubierto un interés común por el arte e iniciado una amistad que se había prolongado durante años. David le había lanzado un salvavidas que había evitado que Robin se ahogara en su propia soledad. Y Robin, a su vez, le había servido al otro de ancla y le había proporcionado estabilidad. Los padres de David eran cariñosos y extrovertidos, pero volubles.

Por su parte, no sabía si habría hecho carrera en la fotografía si David no hubiera creído en él. Y Robin, a su vez, había ofrecido contactos muy valiosos a su amigo cuando éste se decidió a abrir la galería.

-Sabes que eres el hermano que siempre había querido tener -siguió diciendo- he pensado que podía contártelo todo.

En otro tiempo, Robin también había pensado lo mismo. Hasta que descubrió que había cosas que no le podía decir a su mejor amigo. Como que estaba enamorado de su prometida, por ejemplo.

-Espero que siempre seamos amigos -continuó David.

Robin suspiró.

-David, a menos que hayas asesinado a una vieja con un hacha, yo siempre seré amigo tuyo -se encogió de hombros-. Seguramente sería también tu amigo incluso en ese caso. ¿Por qué no me dices a qué viene esto?

-Soy gay.

-Sí, vamos.

Primero David lo llamaba y le echaba el sermón de la amistad y ahora se dedicaba a hacer el tonto cuando él tenía una sesión de fotos programada para tres cuartos de hora más tarde. Su amigo tenía un sentido retorcido del humor y un sentido nefasto de la oportunidad.

David juntó las manos.

-No lo digo en broma. Es verdad. Soy gay.

Robin se quedó de piedra. ¿David era... gay? ¿Cómo era posible? Habían sido amigos íntimos durante más de una década. Robin era uno de los pocos heterosexuales en una profesión que atraía a los homosexuales como la miel a las moscas.

Además, estaba comprometido con Regina, se acostaba con ella de manera regular... ¿y ahora decía que era gay?

-¿Cuándo... cómo...?

-Quizá bisexual lo defina mejor -David se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio corto-. En los últimos años me he sentido cada vez más atraído por los hombres -movió la cabeza y soltó una risa seca y carente de humor-. No te preocupes. Por ti no.

A Robin le importaba un bledo si David se sentía atraído o no por él. Bueno... quizá lo aliviaba un poco que su amigo no le profesara amor eterno, pero había algo que no entendía.

Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que había visto a Regina. Había sido en la galería de arte, en la puerta del despacho de David. Robin había ido allí a un cóctel y había encontrado a Regina en una discusión animada con la responsable del catering. En cuanto la vio, sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Luego ella se alejó y él buscó a David con la intención de averiguar quién era ella y se enteró de que su amigo se le había adelantado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, David le anunció que había conocido a la mujer de sus sueños y conseguido una cita con ella. Robin adivinó que se trataba de la misma mujer... y acertó.

-¿Y dónde estaba todo esto hace seis meses cuando me dijiste que habías conocido a la mujer de tus sueños? -preguntó.

-Ella es guapa, sexy y tan diferente a todas las demás mujeres de Nueva York que pensé que podía curarme.

¿Ella había sido sólo una cura?

Robin se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle porque necesitaba mirar otra cosa que no fuera el amigo al que ya no estaba seguro de conocer. David siempre había sido egocéntrico, pero aquello...

Fuera, los neoyorquinos compartían la acera con los turistas. En la tienda de electrónica de la acera de enfrente entraban y salían clientes. Un taxi consiguió esquivar a una furgoneta de reparto que le cortaba el paso.

Robin veía en su cabeza fotos, momentos que guardar para el recuerdo. Había apostado a que, cuanto más viera a Regina y más supiera de ella, más fácil le sería resistir su atracción, pero se había encontrado con que ocurría al contrario y había aprendido a apreciar su espíritu, su ingenio y su inteligencia más todavía que su belleza física.

Y él se había mostrado cada vez más seco. Temeroso de traicionarse con una mirada o un comentario descuidados, se ocultaba detrás de comentarios sardónicos y confiaba en que antes o después acabara pasándosele.

Hasta el día de la sesión de fotos con Regina, cuando supo que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Era la única vez que había estado a solas con ella y había entrevisto algo tan dulce y tierno que acabar aquella sesión había sido como un dolor físico.

Y ella sólo había sido una maldita cura para David. Se volvió hacia su amigo y luchó por controlar su rabia.

-¿Y pedirle que se casara contigo era parte de esa cura o para entonces ya te considerabas curado? Estoy un poco confuso. ¿Éste es uno de esos programas que constan de doce pasos?

-¿Te sienta bien ser tan sarcástico y despiadado?

-No especialmente -Robin sintió el impulso de golpear la cabeza de David contra la pared color canela-. ¿Le pediste que se casara contigo sabiendo que sentías esto? ¿Sabiendo que te atraían los hombres?

David se ruborizó.

-Pero también me atrae ella. Pensé que, si me metía a fondo en la relación, esto otro desaparecería -se levantó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a pasear por la estancia.

-¿Pero no desapareció y engañaste a Regina?

David enderezó los hombros a la defensiva.

-Sólo una vez. Anoche. ¿Conoces a Killian, el pintor de acrílicos que expone ahora? Lo había sorprendido un par de veces mirándome. Anoche nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde, nos bebimos una botella de vino y una cosa llevó a otra.

A lo mejor todo aquello era sólo un gran error que David exageraba debido a la culpabilidad. Después de todo, tenía tendencia al melodrama y Robin sabía muy bien que los remordimientos pueden distorsionar hasta la imagen más clara.

-¿Bebieron mucho? ¿Estaban borrachos? - preguntó.

David negó con la cabeza.

-No. Eso sería una excusa fácil. No estaba borracho, sentía curiosidad. Pensé que lo probaría y así lo sabría de cierto -se pasó una mano por la frente-. Me gustó. Siento algo por Killian.

Robin reprimió una mueca de disgusto. Aquello no tenía por qué ser distinto a oír a David hablar de una mujer. Pero lo era. Muy diferente. Levantó una mano.

-No necesito detalles.

-No pensaba dártelos. Sólo quería clarificar ese punto -repuso David-. Tengo que decírselo a Regina. Merece saberlo.

-Por supuesto que sí -de pronto pensó en los riesgos asociados con la homosexualidad-. Espero que hayan usado preservativo.

-Claro que sí -David se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo-. Pero necesito decírselo. Si seguimos juntos, tiene que estar informada antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Te gusta el sexo con Killian pero te vas a acostar con Regina? -preguntó Robin.

David arrugó una hoja de papel entre los dedos.

-La quiero. ¿Cómo no voy a quererla? Es sexy, lista, cariñosa y generosa. Pero no se puede decir que encendamos fuegos artificiales en la cama. Ella me atrae, pero con ella no es tan excitante como con Killian.

Robin no quería oír tantos detalles y el modo en que jugaba David con la hoja de papel empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar el papelito? -David le lanzó una mirada, pero dejó el papel en la mesa-. ¿Entonces no quieres romper el compromiso? -preguntó.

-No lo sé. Es una mujer maravillosa. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Supongo que lo de romper el compromiso o no dependerá de ella -David se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza- será una conversación muy difícil. Ven conmigo a decírselo.

-No.

Aquello era algo entre su amigo y Regina. Robin la deseaba, pero no quería conquistarla porque tuviera el corazón roto o se sintiera despreciada. Sin embargo, si todo iba como él imaginaba, ella quedaría libre.

David apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

-Por favor. Necesito tu apoyo moral. Esto va a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho nunca.

David odiaba afrontar solo tareas desagradables. Desde que se conocían y se habían hecho amigos, se había llevado a Robin para enfrentarse con profesores o con sus padres. Siempre había mantenido que su amigo era más fuerte que él. Pero esa vez Robin no pensaba dejarse arrastrar. Esa vez David tendría que hacerlo solo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo privado, David.

-Tú estabas presente cuando le propuse matrimonio -argumentó su amigo.

Robin se cruzó de brazos.

-Y de haber sabido que lo ibas a hacer, no habría estado.

David, siempre ansioso de público, había elegido una cita doble para declararse. Robin recordaba bien la agonía que se había apoderado de él cuando David le entregó a Regina el anillo de compromiso durante el postre. A Marian, su cita de esa noche, le había parecido bastante romántico.

-Esto es un desastre, necesito que estés allí cuando se lo diga. La he llamado y le he dicho que iría esta noche cuando cerrara la galería -dejó de andar y miró a Robin-. Le he dicho que tú también vendrías.

Robin reprimió el impulso adolescente de preguntarle qué había contestado ella a eso. David y él siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente. Siempre se habían protegido. Pero no sabía si podría ver el dolor y la decepción que expresarían los ojos de Regina. Y no tenía derecho a ser testigo de eso.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso.

-Por favor, Robin.

Pero no se podía decir que pensara en su amigo todas las noches que yacía despierto en su cama y hacía el amor con Regina en su cabeza. Su conciencia lo abrumaba. Sabía que no debía ir. No quería ir. Pero se lo debía a David, aunque éste no lo supiera, por todos los pensamientos sucios que había tenido sobre Regina. Por todas las veces y todas las maneras en las que la había poseído en su mente.

Los remordimientos tienen efectos muy raros sobre la gente, llevan a hacer cosas que no harían de otro modo.

-De acuerdo, iré. Pero tendré que reunirme contigo allí- y David se dejó caer en su silla con un alivio evidente.

-A las nueve en su casa. ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

Robin los había dejado allí en una ocasión.

-Sí -se echó la bolsa al hombro y se volvió a la puerta.

-Robin...

Éste miró a David.

-Eres un buen amigo.

Sí. Era un buen amigo que estaba obsesiva, compulsivamente, enamorado de la mujer de su mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, subí un capítulo hace unas horas, pero a petición de una amiga, subiré otro un poquito… más extenso.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten ;)**

 **Capítulo 3**

Regina miró el reloj de la cómoda. Faltaban quince minutos para que llegaran David y Robin. Dejó caer la falda en el suelo del armario y sacó un pantalón corto con gesto de desafío. Había llegado a casa con tiempo de sobra para ducharse y depilarse las piernas y ahora debatía consigo misma sobre lo que se iba a poner. Como si importara algo.

Su prometido y el mejor amigo de éste, un hombre al que no le gustaba nada, iban a ir a cenar comida tailandesa a su casa. Después de un año viviendo allí, una de las cosas que todavía le encantaban de Nueva York, era la variedad de comida fabulosa que había por todas partes.

Miró la ropa del armario. No iba a salir y no tenía que impresionar a nadie. Eligió una camiseta desgastada, pero no tardó en descartarla. No, a David le gustaba vestirse aunque no fueran a salir. Y la educación sureña de ella le impedía recibir a alguien en casa vestida con eso.

Se rió de sí misma. Y no, tampoco podía vestir de blanco antes de Semana Santa ni después del Día del Trabajo. Aunque ahora viviera en el Upper West Side de Manhattan, seguía siendo Regina Mills de Savannah, Georgia. Era curioso que hubiera tenido que ir a Nueva York para descubrir quién era. Sonrió. A su madre seguramente la sorprendería saber que la rebelde de los Mills respetaba así las normas del blanco.

Optó por un top de espalda desnuda y atado al cuello. Informal pero sexy. Y lo más importante... fresco, algo a tener en cuenta con el calor que hacía fuera. Terminó de vestirse y cerró la puerta del armario con la ropa descartada tirada en el suelo. Se recogió el pelo en alto y lo sujetó con un pasador gigante. A pesar del aire acondicionado, el calor parecía colarse en la casa.

Se puso perfume detrás de las orejas y, en un impulso, también entre los pechos. Si no le gustaba a Robin, al menos quería que le gustara su olor.

Acompañó a voz en grito una canción de Adele que sonaba en la radio y tiró del pantalón corto hacia abajo. Esa mañana no había salido a correr y lo notaba en el modo en que le apretaban los pantalones. Algunas mujeres se veían bendecidas con cuerpos esbeltos y delgados que parecían de sílfide, pero ella no pertenecía a ese grupo. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que comer la mitad de lo que había en su plato y hacer ejercicio todos los días era el único modo de conservarse. Las mujeres bajitas y con curvas podían caer fácilmente en la gordura.

Cometió el error de mirarse el trasero en el espejo mientras cantaba. ¡Agh! David tenía razón. La última vez que se habían acostado le había dicho que su trasero se había hecho más grande. No era lo que ella quería oír, pero suponía que la verdad a veces podía doler.

Había pensado seriamente en hacerse una liposucción en el trasero, ¿pero y si esas células de grasa se trasladaban a sus muslos o a otros destinos igualmente odiosos? No se atrevía a correr ese riesgo.

Un aullido en la otra habitación apartó su atención de su trasero. Fue a la cocina y sirvió comida de gato en el bol vacío situado al lado del frigorífico.

-Ajá. Estás engordando tanto como yo -se echó a reír y levantó un momento a Lenny en el aire-. Pero te comprendo. Yo también tengo hambre.

El sonido del telefonillo resonó en todo el apartamento y a Regina se le aceleró el corazón. Robin y David. La idea de encontrarse frente a frente con el primero la había atormentado toda la tarde. No lo había visto desde que él empezara a invadir sus sueños de un modo satisfactorio pero inquietante.

Tragó saliva y bajó la radio de camino a la puerta. Se asomó por la mirilla y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la cara de Robin.

Etta James cantaba con voz ronca en la radio sobre el amor que llegaba por fin a matar su soledad, cosa que no hizo nada por apagar el nerviosismo de Regina.

Se riñó a sí misma. Que hiciera el amor con Robin en sueños no implicaba, ni mucho menos, que él fuera su gran amor.

Enderezó los hombros, sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Robin.

-Hola, Regina.

-¿Dónde está David? -preguntó ella.

-Tenía una sesión y hemos acordado que nos veríamos aquí -explicó él, sin el menor asomo de sonrisa en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

Regina se hizo a un lado.

-Entra.

Su pelo castaño, no muy corto y brillante, daba un aire delgado y ascético a su rostro. Regina sintió su calor corporal cuando entró en la estancia con la bolsa de la cámara al hombro. Aquello era mucho peor de lo que había anticipado, mucho más potente que ningún sueño. Su aroma sutil y limpio la envolvía. En sus sueños, el aroma de él no la excitaba tanto como en ese momento. Contuvo el aliento y buscó un tono de voz ligero.

-¿Qué tal la sesión de fotos?

-Bien. Ha sido rápida. Ya he fotografiado a Zelena más veces -dijo él.

El nombre evocaba la imagen de una modelo alta, delgada y hermosa. Regina la odió en el acto sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Era el precio que tenían que pagar las mujeres hermosas que no poseían un trasero del tamaño de un principado.

Unas semanas atrás, después de formalizar el compromiso, Robin había fotografiado a Regina a petición de David. Éste entendía de arte, pero no era artista. Robin, en cambio, era un genio con la cámara. Ella no era modelo profesional y Robin había necesitado un día entero de trabajo con ella, pero sus fotos habían sido fantásticas. Se había visto a sí misma de un modo distinto. Había visto fuerza, pero también una vulnerabilidad sensual.

Robin se había mostrado paciente y casi encantador, como si cuando se ponía detrás de la cámara se olvidara de sí mismo, o quizá entonces era cuando era él mismo.

Durante la sesión, Regina había llegado a creer que al fin se lo había ganado. Había sido un día mágico. Pero después de eso, él se había retraído más que nunca con ella. Por suerte, sus caminos no habían vuelto a cruzarse.

Excepto de noche. En la cama. En sus sueños. La noche siguiente a la sesión de fotos, ella había tenido su primer sueño erótico con él. Y desde entonces se habían repetido todas las noches. Y ahora el objeto de su lujuria estaba en su casa, después de haber pasado el día fotografiando a una modelo escuálida. Regina reprimió un comentario mordiente.

-Todavía no te he dicho que las fotos que me hiciste son magníficas. Eres un genio - Regina cerró la puerta.

-Tú eres muy fotogénica, tienes una sonrisa fabulosa y una estructura ósea fantástica -repuso él.

-Gracias -comentó ella-. Deja ahí el equipo -señaló un punto entre la puerta y el aparador antiguo-. ¿Quieres beber algo mientras esperamos a David? ¿Vino tinto?

Robin dejó su cámara y el equipo con mucho cuidado en el suelo y la miró por encima del hombro.

-Estupendo.

Regina pensó que tenía que dejar de admirar el modo en que la camiseta de él le ceñía los hombros y el modo en que los vaqueros le apretaban el trasero.

Él se incorporó y la miró con aire interrogante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La joven carraspeó.

-No. Ya voy -señaló el sofá con un movimiento de muñeca-. Ponte cómodo, enseguida vuelvo.

Salió de la estancia rezando en silencio para que David llegara pronto. Aquellos sueños empezaban a alterarla mucho.

Se apoyó en la encimera y respiró hondo varias veces. Sacó una botella de vino del botellero de encima del frigorífico, una botella de cabernet. Lenny, que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encima del frigorífico, le lanzó una mirada atravesada.

Regina descorchó la botella.

-Mira, los gatos normales se acurrucan en la cama o en el sofá o se colocan encima del respaldo de los sillones. ¿Por qué te gusta a ti tanto el frigorífico?

Por supuesto, el gato no se dignó contestar. Regina sacó tres vasos de vino del armario.

-No te molestes por mí me marcho.

Volvió a la sala.

Robin estaba sentado en el sofá color púrpura y miraba a su alrededor. Regina se sintió cohibida al pensar que estaba viendo su espacio personal con ojos de artista. Su gusto era variopinto. Le gustaban las reproducciones artísticas, alguna antigüedad que otra y muebles más cómodos que elegantes.

Dejó el vino y los vasos en el arca de bambú que hacía también las veces de mesita de café. Robin la miró a ella y la habitación pareció desaparecer hasta que sólo quedó la distancia corta que los separaba. Si ése hubiera sido uno de sus sueños, se habría reunido con él en el sofá, donde los dos se habrían desnudado y...

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó él.

-Gracias, no -repuso ella-. Marchando un vaso de vino.

Consiguió servir los dos vasos. Le tendió uno, procurando no tocarlo.

-¿Hablabas con alguien en la cocina? -preguntó Robin.

Regina se sentó en un sillón enfrente de él.

-Con mi gato.

-¿Y te contesta?

-No. Es el típico macho, oye lo que quiere. Sólo habla si tiene la tripa vacía o quiere el mando de la tele.

-Un gato de mi estilo -sonrió Robin. Levantó su vaso en un brindis silencioso y tomó un sorbo de vino.

Sus dedos, largos y finos, le recordaron a Regina el sueño que tuviera en la siesta.

Tomó un sorbo de vino a su vez.

-Está muy bueno -dijo Robin.

-Gracias -Regina tomó otro sorbo y se atragantó. Tosió. Y volvió a toser. No conseguía respirar bien.

Robin saltó el arcón y le quitó el vaso de vino de la mano. Se arrodilló y, Regina, condicionada sin duda por su sueño, abrió automáticamente las piernas para hacerle un hueco. Él la agarró por los hombros.

-¿Puedes respirar? Di que sí con la cabeza.

La joven asintió. Pero él no apartó las manos de los hombros desnudos. Al fin ella dejó de toser y él seguía arrodillado entre sus muslos, con los dedos en sus hombros.

-Estoy... bien -consiguió decir ella con voz temblorosa por la proximidad de él. La realidad de su contacto era mil veces más potente que un simple sueño. ¿Temblaba la mano de él en su hombro o era un reflejo de su propia reacción?

Robin la soltó y se levantó con brusquedad.

La miró desde arriba, todavía entre sus piernas.

-Deberías beber con más cuidado -dijo.

Regina lo odió en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan preocupado y considerado un momento y tan desagradable al momento siguiente? Ignoró su comentario y pensó en David. Miró su reloj. Eran casi las nueve y cuarto.

-Espero que David llegue pronto -dijo-. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Robin acababa de pasar la tarde fotografiando a una modelo escuálida y ella, que tenía un trasero descomunal, sólo podía hablar de comida.

-Bueno, muerta de hambre no, pero sí algo hambrienta -intentó enmendar.

No conseguía decir ni hacer nada bien con él delante.

Y de pronto eso ya no importó, porque ya no estaba delante de Robin, sino rodeada de oscuridad.

-¿Qué narices...? -preguntó él. Regina pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Robin? -preguntó ella con pánico en la voz.

-Estoy aquí -se levantó, ciego en la oscuridad, y se golpeó las espinillas con el arcón. Dejó el vaso de vino allí con mucho cuidado.

Y menos mal que lo hizo, pues Regina se agarró a su brazo con dedos temblorosos.

-Perdona. La oscuridad y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Robin avanzó despacio, tocando los muebles, hasta que llegó a su lado. Nunca había conocido una oscuridad tan absoluta. No la veía, pero sentía el calor de su cuerpo, olía su perfume y sentía su energía en la mano que le agarraba el brazo.

-¿Alguna mala experiencia? -le preguntó.

La joven soltó una risita temblona.

-Cuando tenía cuatro años me quedé encerrada dos horas en un armario por curiosa. Me sentí aterrorizada. Desde entonces me da pánico la oscuridad.

Volvió a reírse, como si quisiera enmascarar el nerviosismo que resultaba patente en su voz. Robin le tomó la mano.

-No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí. ¿En este edificio se va la luz a menudo?

-Ha pasado dos veces antes, pero era de día - la voz de ella sonaba más segura, menos asustada, y su mano era más firme.- Pero ya estoy bien.

Su respiración jadeante la traicionaba. No estaba bien, pero hacía lo imposible por dar esa impresión. Robin resistió el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos y prometerle que todo iba bien. En lugar de eso, se contentó con apretarle la mano con más fuerza.

-Pues yo no -respondió-. Veo menos que un murciélago. ¿Dónde está tu linterna?

Ella se volvió hacia él y le rozó el hombro con la mejilla, gesto que aceleró el corazón de Robin. Era una agonía estar tan cerca, tocarla y olerla.

-No tengo. Se rompió en la mudanza y he olvidado comprar otra -su aliento rozaba el cuello de él y su cabello le acariciaba la mandíbula.

-Está bien. No hay linterna. Cambiemos de planes. ¿Dónde hay una ventana?

Los dedos de ella se entrelazaron con los de él.

-En mi dormitorio. Hay una en el cuarto de baño, pero es pequeña.

-De acuerdo. Llévame a tu dormitorio -a pesar de la oscuridad, cerró los ojos al decir eso. En otras circunstancias...

-Por aquí -ella tiró de su mano y él chocó casi enseguida con algo duro..

-¡Ay! -era la pared.

-Perdona -se disculpó ella.

-Supongo que tú no has chocado contra la pared.

-No. Estoy en el umbral de la puerta.

-Andar a tu lado no funciona -declaró él-. Ahora iré detrás -le puso las manos en los hombros desnudos. En la oscuridad no le costaba nada imaginar que estaba completamente desnuda. Sus hombros eran suaves, su piel cálida y elástica. Su aroma lo envolvía, lo seducía. Ansiaba estrecharla contra sí, bajar la cabeza y besar la piel delicada de su garganta y seguir luego por el hombro. Quería absorber su calor, su sabor... a ella.

El anhelo invadía su alma. Tenerla en sus brazos pero todavía fuera de su alcance era una crueldad. Él quería saborearla... se inclinó hacia delante y ella se movió levemente y se acercó más a él. Mechones de su pelo le rozaban la cara. ¿Qué narices hacía? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Robin? -preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Dame un segundo para situarme -ropa, necesitaba tocar ropa-. ¿Mejor así? -sujetó las caderas de ella justo debajo de la curva de la cintura como habría hecho si estuvieran bailando la conga... o haciendo el amor desde atrás.

-Así está bien -la voz de ella sonaba tensa. O quizá era su imaginación, ya que aquella proximidad lo tenía atontado.

-De acuerdo. Tú guías -sabía que hablaba con brusquedad, pero prefería que lo considerara grosero a pasado.

Caminó detrás de ella, agarrándole con firmeza las caderas, intentando ignorar el modo en que oscilaban bajo sus dedos. ¿Qué pensaría Regina si sabía que, mientras ella combatía un ataque de pánico, él se excitaba sólo con tocarle la mano e inhalar su aroma cada vez que tomaba aire?

En la habitación detrás de ellos sonó el móvil de Regina. Ella vaciló y se volvió un poco en dirección al sonido. Robin se agarró a ella con más fuerza.

-Sigue andando. Es imposible que llegues a él antes de que salte el contestador. Y seguramente nos daríamos algún golpe por el camino.

Prosiguieron su recorrido a oscuras. Casi inmediatamente, el móvil de Robin vibró en su costado.

-Espera. Me llaman -sacó el móvil y lo abrió con una mano, pero dejó la otra en la cadera de ella-. ¿Sí?

-¿Estás con Regina? -preguntó la voz de David.

-Sí. Está aquí.

-Acabo de llamarla y no contesta.

-Su apartamento se ha quedado a oscuras y no ha podido contestar a tiempo. ¿Dónde estás tú?

-En la galería de arte. Aquí tampoco hay luz.

-¿Y por qué estás allí? ¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que nos hayan sitiado, si te refieres a eso. Creo que es un apagón como el que tuvimos hace un par de años. Yo me he retrasado un poco porque tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Killian y de pronto ha pasado esto.

Robin agradeció la oscuridad porque así Regina no podía ver su expresión. Le importaban un bledo los detalles de Killian y David, pero si éste hubiera llegado con la cena como había prometido, él no estaría ahora sujetando la cadera de Regina en la oscuridad. A solas con ella. Con muchas tentaciones.

-Excelente. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en llegar? -preguntó, esforzándose por mantener la voz neutral.

-Nos hemos quedado encerrados. Al irse la luz se ha bloqueado el sistema de seguridad.

Aquello iba cada vez mejor.

-¿Estáis encerrados en la galería de arte?

-Sí -Robin oyó el murmullo de otra voz de hombre al fondo, seguida de la risa de David-. Oye, no hace falta que te quedes con Regina. Seguro que no le pasará nada.

Robin sintió una oleada de furia contra su amigo. ¿No sabía, o no le importaba, que la mujer con la que se había prometido estaba aterrorizada de la oscuridad mientras él coqueteaba con su nuevo amante? ¿Por qué estaba con Killian en lugar de haber ido al apartamento de Regina como había prometido? ¿Y por qué tenía que usar un tono de propietario para decirle que no hacía falta que se quedara con ella? Y, desde luego, él no le iba a decir nada de todo eso con ella escuchando.

-Claro que me quedaré con ella hasta que vuelva la luz. No se me ocurriría dejarla sola.

La joven se acercó más y él le apretó más la cadera sin pensar. Aquello no iba por buen camino. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar encerrado en aquel apartamento con aquella mujer que lo volvía loco?

-No. He dicho que no necesitas quedarte - dijo Robin con brusquedad.

Pero Robin no quería que Regina supiera que su prometido era tan poco considerado que prefería que Robin la dejara sola en un apagón. Era mejor para ella que el egoísta de su amigo pareciera un novio considerado.

-No lo pienses más. No me iré hasta que vuelva la electricidad.

-Como quieras. Si te apetece hacer de caballero andante... -comentó David.

Robin colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolsillo.

-Era David. Está bien. Cree que esto es un apagón. Está atrapado en la galería con el pintor de acrílicos. Al parecer, el sistema de seguridad los ha dejado encerrados.

-Sé que te ha pedido que te quedes, pero no hace falta que hagas de canguro. No me pasará nada.

Aquello era toda una ironía. Robin nunca había deseado tanto salir de un sitio, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaría quedarse sola y que él no iba a dejarla.

-Ya sé que no tengo que quedarme por obligación, pero prefiero no tener que ir a mi casa si no funciona el metro. ¿Te importa que me quede hasta que vuelva la luz?

-En absoluto. Si tú quieres quedarte, a mí me gustaría que lo hicieras.

-Entonces está decidido. No te librarás de mí hasta entonces.

La risa de ella sonó más relajada y Robin supo que había hecho lo correcto.

-Está bien. Parece que estamos atrapados el uno con el otro.

Robin no supo cómo ocurría, pero en ese momento ella se movió, él se movió... y su mano se posó en el pecho de ella. Por un momento, se quedó tan atónito que sólo pudo permanecer allí de pie, con la mano en el pecho femenino y el pezón duro contra su palma.

La atmósfera se hizo más densa. Una descarga sexual palpitaba entre ellos. Por un momento, él habría jurado que ella apretaba el pezón endurecido contra su mano. Lo invadió el deseo y su universo quedó reducido a la sensación del pecho en su mano y a la excitación que lo mantenía rígido. Regina emitió un sonido inarticulado que él no supo si era un gemido o una protesta, pero que le produjo el efecto de un jarro de agua fría.

Apartó la mano.

-Perdona. Ha sido un accidente

-Claro que sí. Estoy segura de ello. Tú nunca...

-¿Estamos muy lejos del dormitorio? -preguntó él, con una voz tan tensa como su cuerpo.

-Robin...

¿Pensaba que sólo tenía que tocarle el pecho y estaba más que dispuesto a tumbarla en la cama y aprovecharse de ella? ¿A acariciarla y besarla hasta que estuviera tan inmersa en su pasión que se olvidara de la oscuridad? Pues si pensaba eso, tenía razón. Y si hubiera sido su chica, habría hecho justamente eso. Pero no lo era.

-La ventana. ¿No está la ventana allí?

-Sí.

Recorrieron el corto pasillo hasta el dormitorio, pasaron a lo largo de la cama y llegaron a la ventana. Regina corrió las cortinas y levantó la persiana.

La ciudad estaba inmersa en la oscuridad... un cielo oscuro con las sombras de los edificios más oscuros contra él. En la distancia se veían edificios iluminados por generadores propios, a modo de centinelas relucientes que guardaran la ciudad. A lo largo de la calle, la gente se alumbraba con velas, linternas o con los faros de los coches.

A pesar del ruido apagado de la gente y el sonido inevitable del claxon de los coches, la oscuridad los aislaba, encerrándolos en la isla del apartamento de ella, apartados del resto de la civilización.

Nubes oscuras cruzaban el cielo, tapando la poca luz que podía haber salido de allí.

-Va a haber tormenta -dijo ella.

-Eso parece. ¿Tienes velas?

-No tengo linterna, pero sí muchas velas.

Le soltó la mano y se volvió. La mesilla estaba a poca distancia de la ventana. Abrió el cajón y palpó dentro. Sacó un encendedor.

Encendió una vela que había al lado de la cama. Cruzó la estancia y encendió dos más colocadas en candelabros de pared y que flanqueaban un cuadro de una mujer semidesnuda reclinada en un diván. Era muy sensual. Como ella. Como la habitación.

Una cama enorme dominaba la pared de la ventana. Encima había un edredón de tonos rojo, canela y dorado. Contra el cabecero se amontonaban cojines a juego. Una cómoda con espejo ocupaba el espacio de la pared entre la puerta del dormitorio y el armario. Regina se acercó a un candelabro de tres brazos que había sobre la cómoda y se volvió a mirarlo sonriente.

-Ya te he dicho que tenía muchas velas.

A la luz de las velas resultaba aún más hermosa, pues las llamas temblaban en sus hombros desnudos y lanzaban sobre el valle entre sus pechos sombras misteriosas que él ansiaba explorar. El perfume de las velas los envolvía en aromas exóticos que conjuraban imágenes de sexo ardiente, imágenes que combatían sus reservas y lo dejaban convertido en un hombre que sufría por la mujer a la que deseaba y no podía tener. Ella tenía los labios entreabiertos y Robin habría jurado que sus ojos mostraban un ardor recíproco.

-No deberías encenderlas todas. No sabemos el tiempo que puede durar el apagón -nada como un poco de crítica para disipar una atmósfera cargada.

-Tengo muchas. Me gustan las velas.

-¿Tienes también una radio con pilas para que podamos enteramos de lo que pasa ahí fuera? - preguntó él. Definitivamente, había llegado el momento de volver al mundo real. Necesitaba estímulos externos para no embarcarse en otra fantasía sobre ellos dos.

-Mi radio portátil lleva pilas -contestó ella.

Levantó la radio de la mesilla y la encendió. No sucedió nada.

-Las pilas deben de estar agotadas -dijo él.

Regina arrugó el ceño un momento.

-Ya sé -dijo.

Buscó en el cajón de la mesilla y sacó... el vibrador más grande que Robin había visto nunca. Aunque, en realidad, él nunca había visto un vibrador antes. Y era bastante... grande.

-Robin, te presento a Tiny.

Tiny resultaba bastante amenazador desde el punto de vista de un hombre. Ella desenroscó la parte inferior, sacó dos pilas y volvió a colocar la tapa. Guardó el vibrador en el cajón y sacó otro más pequeño, con un tubo más estrecho en la punta.

-Éstos son Enrico y Bob -agitó el juguete en dirección a él.

-Hum.

Robin tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar... pero no con mucho ruido. Aquello no iba nada bien. Debería haberla abandonado y haber salido de allí cuando tenía ocasión. Si antes pensaba que estaba caliente, ahora ardía de arriba abajo.

-Supongo que ya tenemos pilas suficientes -musitó.

Ella sacó dos pilas más y las echó sobre la cama con las otras.

-Ya está. Cuatro pilas. Y te prometo que funcionan todas. ¿Por qué no se las pones a la radio?

Tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco al presentarle a los vibradores por su nombre, pero lo había hecho, en parte por nerviosismo, y en parte por la desaprobación que notaba en el tono cortante de él. Según David, la altanería de Robin se debía a que era norteamericano de primera generación. Su padre, británico, había sido trasladado a Nueva York como conservador de un museo antes de que naciera Robin. A ella no le importaba a que se debiera, pero estaba harta de su actitud altiva. Y, si había de ser sincera, tampoco le gustaba que la afectara tanto. Cuando estaba con él no podía pensar en nada que no fuera sexo. Había estado a punto de hacer el ridículo cuando él le había puesto las manos en los hombros y después, cuando le tocó el pecho, le faltó poco para suplicarle que la poseyera allí mismo, contra la pared del pasillo. Robin hacía aflorar en ella una sensualidad que no había conocido nunca y cuya intensidad a veces la asustaba.

Robin puso las pilas a la radio en silencio. Sus manos no parecían muy firmes. A lo mejor aquella proximidad también lo afectaba a él.

La radio cobró vida...

-... y parece que el apagón se debe al aumento de la demanda debido al uso mayoritario del aire acondicionado con este calor. Por desgracia, ha fallado la electricidad en todo el estado y las autoridades no están seguras de cuándo volverá la luz. Parece que va a ser una noche caliente, así que quédense donde están y no se muevan. Debido al apagón, vamos a abrir las líneas para peticiones y dedicatorias que tengan que ver con el verano y el calor. Y supongo que dentro de nueve meses habrá muchos recién nacidos. Eh, de alguna forma hay que pasar el tiempo. Vamos a empezar con un clásico. Ama a aquel con quien estás.

Regina extendió la mano y apagó la radio.

¿Atrapada toda la noche con Robin en su apartamento? Intentó reprimir el pánico. Señales de peligro explotaron en su cerebro. Robin, ella, la luz de las velas... y ya tenía la sensación de que la temperatura en su apartamento había subido varios grados.

-Bien, podemos olvidarnos de la comida tailandesa -dijo-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Por supuesto, tenía que ser ella, la gorda, la que sacara el tema de la comida. Pero estaba hambrienta y al menos dejaba de pensar en sexo. Y en Robin. Y en sexo con Robin. Bueno, no dejaba de pensar, pero era cierto que tenía hambre.

Él sonrió y a ella la desarmó el brillo de sus dientes blancos en la penumbra.

-Estoy muerto de hambre. Podría comerme las uñas.

-No tengo mucha comida en casa. Hay una charcutería a menos de dos manzanas. ¿Crees que seguirá abierta?

-Debería. En el apagón de 2003, las tiendas de comida vendían barato porque no sabían cuánto tiempo duraría el apagón. Mejor vender la comida que dejar que se estropeara. Yo llevo algo de dinero encima. Vamos a intentarlo -sonrió de nuevo-. Y no me importaría comprar también unos carretes de fotos.

Por supuesto que no. Era fotógrafo y era normal que le apeteciera hacer fotos. Y también era increíble cómo cambiaba su actitud cuando hablaba de fotografía.

-Bien. Comida y carretes. Por mí de acuerdo -dijo ella.

Apenas acababa de hablar cuando vieron un relámpago, que fue seguido de un trueno. Empezó a llover a cántaros. Al parecer, esa noche no ocurría nada en pequeñas dosis.

-O no. Me da lo mismo. Pero se acabó. No pienso planear nada más esta noche porque todo lo que planeo sale mal -Regina soltó una risita nerviosa. Tomó una vela gruesa y se dirigió a la puerta-. No tengo una despensa muy surtida, pero no será necesario que comamos uñas.

No dijo nada al ver que Robin apagaba las demás velas de la habitación antes de tomar la radio y seguirla. Tenía velas suficientes en el armario para que les duraran una semana, pero no tenía sentido discutir por eso.

Estaba más que dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra, ya que parecía que iban a estar juntos algún tiempo.

De camino a la cocina, tomó su vaso de vino.

-Sería una pena desperdiciar un vino bueno.

-Ah, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo -Robin cambió la radio por su vaso y la botella.- Con el tamaño tan pequeño del apartamento, no tendrías problemas en oír la radio desde la cocina.- La siguió y, unos segundos después, varias velas iluminaban su cocina minúscula.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Robin.

Regina siguió su mirada hasta el frigorífico. En la semioscuridad, Lenny parecía más un felino salvaje que un gato.

-Es Lenny, mi gato. Le gusta ponerse encima del frigorífico. Es agresivo y sólo oye lo que quiere.

-¡Pobrecito! Tú también serías agresiva si te llamaras Lenny -Robin hizo un ruido de simpatía con la boca y levantó la mano para rascar al animal detrás de las orejas. Lenny le gruñó inmediatamente.

-No es muy amigable.

-Yo tampoco -Robin se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues si crees que te voy a adoptar también a ti, olvídalo -sonrió ella-. Seguramente serías tan malhumorado y desagradecido como él.

-Seguramente -sonrió también él-. ¿Por qué lo adoptaste?

-Porque lo iban a sacrificar y porque me enamoré de él a primera vista -repuso ella-. Antes o después será mi amigo.

Robin enarcó las cejas con sorna.

-Me parece que eres una optimista.

-Puede que sí -ella abrió el frigorífico y pensó en sus opciones limitadas de comida-. El microondas y el horno no funcionan. Tengo pizza de ayer y puedo preparar una ensalada de fruta. ¿Qué te parece?

-Mejor que las uñas.

Regina se echó a reír. Sacó la comida y cerró la puerta del frigorífico.

-¿Siempre eres tan gracioso y entusiasta?

-Sí, excepto cuando estoy de mal humor - Robin tomó un sorbo de vino y ella casi pudo verlo retirarse, como si encontrara inaceptable aquella camaradería-. Ha sido muy mala suerte que sea David el que se ha retrasado y no yo.

David. Claro. Su prometido. Regina hizo girar su anillo con el pulgar. La embargó una oleada de culpabilidad. Desde la llamada de teléfono no había pensado en David. Se encogió de hombros.

-Es una urgencia y todos hacemos lo que podemos. Seguro que David preferiría no estar encerrado en la galería con el pintor de acrílicos. Y aunque a ti no te encante estar aquí, es mejor que quedarse encerrado en el metro.

Sacó la tabla de cortar, un cuchillo y un bol grande.

-¿Y por qué crees que no me encanta estar aquí? -preguntó él.

La joven empezó a cortar una piña. Estuvo a punto de decir que no era tan tonta como parecía, pero lo pensó mejor.

-¿Debo creer que te encanta estar atrapado en mi apartamento conmigo?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no hay ningún sitio donde me apeteciera más estar?

Algo en las profundidades de sus ojos la dejó sin aliento. Se echó a reír para ocultar su confusión.

-No. Creo que seguramente hay una larga lista de lugares donde preferirías estar, pero eres muy amable al decir eso.

-Sí, claro. Yo soy un tipo amable.

-Sé sincero. ¿No preferirías estar con tu chica? o si la sesión de fotos se hubiera prolongado un poco más, ahora podrías estar con Zelena.

Regina sabía que estaba indagando. Habían salido a veces en una cita doble con Robin. Y él había ido cada vez con una mujer diferente. Pero después de la sesión de fotos con ella, se había disculpado cada vez que David lo había invitado a salir con ellos.

Añadió manzana cortada en dados al bol y tomó un plátano. Sentía curiosidad por la vida amorosa de él. Aunque sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Pero si iba a seguir haciendo el amor con él en sueños, al menos podía estar un poco al tanto de su vida sentimental.

-No tengo chica y Zelena no es mi tipo -Robin se encogió de hombros.

¿Una modelo hermosa y delgada no era su tipo? Regina lo miró. A lo mejor era...

-Y no. No soy gay -continuó él-. Zelena es una mujer agradable, pero a mí no me gusta.

La joven sintió un alivio que a todas luces estaba fuera de lugar. Cortó una naranja. ¿Qué clase de mujer era su tipo? ¿Qué mujer gustaba a un hombre reservado como él? ¿Y por qué no tenía novia si era tan sexy?

-¿Y qué clase de mujeres te gustan? -preguntó.

-Nunca lo he pensado.

-Claro que lo has pensado. Todo el mundo tiene un tipo que le gusta más.

-Yo no tengo un tipo concreto.

Aquel hombre necesitaba soltarse un poco.

-Claro que lo tienes. Apuesto a que si te paras a pensarlo, hay un tipo de mujer que te atrae, que te calienta la sangre.

-¿Esto es un juego, Regina? ¿Quieres que diga que me atraen las mujeres como tú? -preguntó él en voz baja y peligrosa.

¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Saber que, después de todas las veces que se había retorcido y gritado su nombre en mitad de un orgasmo, que se había despertado húmeda y saciada, él no era completamente inmune a ella? Sí y no. El único juego era consigo misma, y era un juego peligroso. Apartó la vista de los ojos oscuros de él y sacó dos tazones del armario.

-No seas ridículo. Has dejado muy claro lo que piensas de mí. Simplemente me sorprende que no sigas con Marian. Hacían buena pareja.

Marian había sido la acompañante de Robin la noche en que David le pidió matrimonio. Una castaña alta y soñadora cuyo físico se complementaba muy bien con el aspecto moreno y oscuro de Robin.

Cortó los trozos de pizza y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de hierra forjado que había en el rincón.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Marian es simpática. Por eso dejé de verla. Estoy en una situación de amor no correspondido y no me parecía justo salir con ella cuando mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban en otra parte. Eh, la pizza está deliciosa. Gracias.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

Regina sentía unos celos insospechados e irracionales al pensar que una mujer había conquistado el corazón altivo de Robin. Aquella mujer misteriosa debía de ser un parangón de virtudes. Hermosa, sofisticada, delgada, ingeniosa, y seguramente muy inteligente. Regina la odiaba ya. La odiaba por haber conquistado el corazón de él y por haberlo rechazado.

-Lo siento -murmuró-. Ésa es una situación difícil. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿De ella? A veces, cuando lo hablas con alguien, las cosas no parecen tan desesperadas. Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a encontrar el modo de conquistarla. Puedo darte una perspectiva de mujer.

Mordió la pizza para no seguir diciendo tonterías. Robin la miraba por encima del borde de su vaso con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Me ofreces ayuda con mi patética vida amorosa?

Tal vez eso fuera la cura que necesitaba ella para superar aquella cosa que sentía por él. Asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no?

Él dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-Es muy generoso por tu parte, pero ella no está libre.

-¿Está casada?

-No, pero tiene una relación seria.

Aquello la irritó. ¿Robin estaba enamorado de verdad o lo atraía la falta de disponibilidad de ella? La gente, sobre todo los hombres, siempre querían lo que no podían tener. Si una chica era tabú, enloquecían por ella.

-Hasta que no diga el «sí quiero», sí está libre. Tienes que decidir hasta qué punto te importa. Si estás dispuesto a pasar de otras relaciones, es porque debe de importarte mucho. Despierta, Robin. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte quieto en un estadio célibe extraño...?

-Yo no he dicho nada de celibato -dijo él con tono altanero.

Regina levantó los ojos al techo.

-¡Oh, por favor! Si no sales con una mujer porque no quieres ser injusto con ella, es seguro que no te acuestas con nadie.

Era sorprendente cuánto le gustaba aquella idea. Por eso, quizá, se esforzó más aún por animarlo.

-¿Y te vas a mantener en un estado de celibato un par de años o el resto de tu vida porque ella tiene una relación pero no está casada? ¿Cuánto la deseas?

-Con todas las fibras de mi ser.

Su intensidad le produjo un escalofrío en la columna y le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? A ella no le importaba nada a quién deseara o dejara de desear.

-En ese caso, es hora de pescar o tirar el cebo.

-Gracias por tu consejo. Lo tendré en mente.

Aquello resultaba muy retorcido. El objeto de su afecto no correspondido, y prometida además de su mejor amigo, estaba sentada enfrente, bañada por la luz de las velas, con un top sexy que le dejaba al descubierto la espalda y los hombros y un pantalón corto, y le aconsejaba que intentara conquistarla. O por lo menos así había interpretado él la frase de la pesca.

Regina terminó su vaso de vino y volvió a llenarlo.

-Pues yo creo que deberías lanzarte. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

¿Qué tenía que perder si se lanzaba a por ella en ese momento?

-Nada, aparte de mi orgullo y mi autoestima -repuso.

-Es muy difícil abrazar esas cosas y acurrucarte con ellas en la cama. O disfrutar de un vaso de vino y un baño espumoso a la luz de las velas con ellas.

Robin luchaba por mantener una expresión de sorna mientras las palabras de ella creaban imágenes de ellos dos en su mente. La ironía de estar tomando un vaso de vino con ella casi fue más fuerte que él. Era masoquista continuar con aquella conversación. ¡Qué diablos!, simplemente estar allí era ya masoquista.

-Pero el vaso de vino se termina, las velas se consumen y el agua se enfría, por lo que quizá sea mejor optar por algo más duradero.

-Pero la vida es pasajera. El mañana puede no llegar antes de que se acabe el vino o se enfríe el agua.

-¿Estoy en compañía de una hedonista? - preguntó él, que recordaba bien la presencia de Tiny, Enrico y Bob en el dormitorio.

Ella se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-La vida es corta y es una pena desaprovechar oportunidades. Esa mujer podría ser el amor de tu vida y tú la dejas escapar. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez sienta lo mismo por ti. A lo mejor simplemente no se ha dado cuenta. O es tímida y tiene miedo de decírtelo.

Robin se echó a reír. Ninguna de esas dos posibilidades podía atribuirse a Regina. Su aversión a la oscuridad era el único miedo que le había conocido.

-No creo que el miedo tenga mucho que ver con esa mujer.

Regina apoyó el codo en la mesa y apretó los labios. Se llevó un dedo a la comisura de los labios y lo miró pensativa. Tenía una boca encantadora, de labios llenos, pero sin ayuda de colágeno.

-A lo mejor lo tuyo es una especie de amor cortesano -chasqueó con los dedos-. Eso es. Los caballeros andantes sólo amaban a sus damas a distancia. A lo mejor te da miedo declararte porque en el fondo no te atrae físicamente. Quizá no sabrías qué hacer con ella si correspondiera a tu atracción -dijo.

Y se cruzó de brazos como si acabara de resolver un rompecabezas.

Los días de la infancia en los que Robin se veía a sí mismo como un caballero andante habían pasado hacía mucho. Los sentimientos que ella le producía no tenían nada de caballeroso. Ardía por ella. Y estaba harto de sus especulaciones. Ya era hora de que acabara aquella conversación. Conocía un modo seguro de darla por terminada y demostrarle lo equivocada que andaba con sus nociones románticas.

Pasó un dedo por el borde del vaso y le sonrió a través de la mesa, para que vislumbrara la pasión oscura que se agitaba debajo de la superficie.

-Yo no sé nada de amor caballeroso -dijo con deliberación-. Sé que, si tuviera ocasión, la poseería como un loco durante una semana.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva, pero no apartó la vista.

-Oh. Bien... entonces...

Tal vez se había pasado un poco.

-Perdona si te he escandalizado.

Regina levantó la barbilla.

-Para nada. Yo creo que toda esa pasión es... sexy. No creo que haya una sola mujer en el mundo a la que no le guste saber que su hombre la desea tanto que quiere... -se detuvo un momento- poseerla como un loco durante una semana. Siempre que, en algún momento de la semana, quiera también conversar un poco y aprender a conocerla durante el maratón de sexo.

En boca de ella, las palabras sonaban excitantes en lugar de ofensivas. Sobre todo porque las pronunciaba con aquel acento sureño meloso y un brillo especial en los ojos.

Robin estaba metido en el barro hasta la rodilla, pero al parecer le faltaba sentido común para dejar de hundirse más.

-Nunca he funcionado sólo a base de lujuria. Su cerebro y su personalidad me atraen también. De no ser así, sólo querría poseerla media semana. Y no lo haría a lo loco.

La sonrisa pícara de ella lo dejó sin aliento.

-Eres perverso, Robin.

Aquello era peor que hundirse en barro. Era un coqueteo sexual y tenía que terminar cuanto antes. Se echó hacia delante, atraído por el calor de los ojos de ella, embaucado por su sonrisa.

-Quizá mi amor languidece sin ser correspondido porque soy demasiado perverso para amar.

Ella se adelantó un poco y su rodilla rozó la de él, que sintió el contacto hasta la punta de los pies. Una sonrisa seductora entreabría los labios de ella.

-Eso lo dudo mucho. ¿No sabes que esa perversidad vuelve locas a las mujeres?

Lo único que sabía Robin era que ella lo volvía loco.

-¿Hablas por experiencia personal?

-Soy mujer, así que supongo que sí -había algo en sus ojos. Algo que decía que sabía lo malo que podía ser él y le gustaba a su pesar.

Lo cual era ridículo, ya que él se había protegido siempre de ella. Levantó las cejas en un gesto interrogante. Y ella parpadeó y su mirada cambió. Se recostó en la silla y pareció poner distancia entre ellos.

-¿Y qué haces con toda esa energía acumulada? -preguntó.

Aquella mujer era increíblemente curiosa, lo cual era una de las razones por las que él se había apartado de la esfera de David y ella. Por un momento pensó en decirle que se masturbaba mucho para ver si así conseguía que dejara de hacer preguntas, pero la táctica de intentar escandalizarla ya le había fallado una vez. Y además, no podía decidirse a hablar con tanta crudeza. Optó por la verdad.

-Corro mucho. En este momento, seguramente esté preparado para un maratón -se rió de sí mismo-.Y no subestimes nunca la eficacia de la ducha fría.

De hecho, una ducha fría le parecía una idea fantástica en ese momento. El sudor se pegaba a su piel, y la de ella brillaba con una capa fina de humedad. Tenía que estar enfermo para que el sudor de una mujer le pareciera sexy

-No sabía que corrías. Yo no entreno para maratones ni mucho menos, pero corro cinco días a la semana.

-¿También estás sexualmente frustrada? - preguntó él.

-No, tengo un trasero gordo -sonrió ella con una picardía que ocultaba cierta timidez. Robin iba a decirle que su trasero era perfecto, pero se contuvo-. Deberíamos correr juntos algún día.

-¿Por qué no? -asintió él.

-¿Qué te parece mañana?

Dependiendo del tiempo que tardara en volver la luz, era posible que él sí necesitara correr al día siguiente.

-Trato hecho.

En la sala de estar sonó el móvil de se disculpó y se puso en pie.

David se quedó en la cocina para dejarle intimidad. Empezó a recoger la mesa. Sin el rumor del frigorífico, no pudo evitar oír su conversación a pesar de que estaba puesta la radio.

-Sí, mamá, estoy bien. No, no está aquí. Lo ha agarrado en la galería... No, no estoy sola. A un amigo de David lo ha sorprendido aquí el apagón. Sí. Es fotógrafo... No, no saben cuándo volverá la luz. No, no hay señales de vandalismo, pero sí, nos quedaremos en casa -bajó la voz-. Mamá, aquí las cosas no son tan estrictas como en casa y prefiero no quedarme sola... Sí, te llamaré luego.

David había ido a conocer a los padres de Regina después del compromiso, y después le había hablado de ellos a Robin. Muy conservadores, muy sureños, muy estrictos. Miembros de la aristocracia de Savannah, su padre era cirujano y su madre miembro vitalicio del club de jardinería. Habían comido en el club de campo.

Robin no tenía que ser muy imaginativo para saber que mamá Mills había dicho a su hija que resultaba muy poco apropiado que estuviera a solas en su apartamento con otro hombre durante un apagón. Pero al menos ella llamaba para ver cómo estaba su hija. Robin dudaba de que a sus padres se les ocurriera esa idea.

Regina volvió a la cocina cuando él terminaba de enjuagar y meter los tazones en el lavavajillas.

-Mi madre ha oído la noticia en la CNN - dijo-. ¿Ya has recogido? Si no estuviera comprometida, te guardaría para mí.

Sus palabras frívolas eran una daga en el corazón de él.

-Ah, pero está David; ¿verdad? -preguntó con frialdad.

-Sí, está David -ella dejó el móvil en la encimera y se volvió hacia él-. Pero eso me recuerda... ¿por qué venían David y tú aquí esta noche?

Robin se había criado en Nueva York y nunca había visto a un ciervo atrapado por la luz de unos faros, pero él se sentía así en aquel momento. ¡Maldición! Si hubiera pensado con la cabeza en lugar de ir olfateando en torno a Regina como un adolescente enloquecido por las hormonas, habría visto acercarse aquello y habría podido anticipar la pregunta. Pero como no había sido así, ella lo había pillado desprevenido y en aquel momento se sentía bastante tonto.

-Es un misterio para mí -era un embustero terrible.

-No me digas.

Estaba claro que ella no lo creía. Y él podía jugar un poco con la verdad para protegerla de lo que percibía como egoísmo por parte de David, pero no quería mentirle conscientemente. Sin embargo, el modo exacto en que David pensaba manejar aquello sí era un misterio para él.

Regina tomó su teléfono móvil.

-Vamos a llamar a David. Si está encerrado en la galería sin luz, no puede estar muy ocupado.

Robin se encogió por dentro. A ella podía destrozarla saber lo ocupado que podía estar David en aquel momento.

Regina y marcó el número y tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa.

-Hola, David. ¿Está todo tranquilo por allí? Bien... Nada. Hemos comido pizza fría y fruta. Le he preguntado a Robin de qué querías hablar esta noche y parece que él está tan a oscuras como yo... No, eso no pretendía ser una broma... Pues hablemos ahora. Ya sé que querías estar aquí, pero puedes decírmelo por teléfono. Siento mucha curiosidad. No me hagas esperar. Tienes que satisfacerle... Sí, está aquí. De acuerdo.

Ella respiró con fuerza y pasó el teléfono a Robin.

-Quiere hablar contigo.

Él agarró el aparato de mala gana.

Regina puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró de hito en hito. Genial. Nada de conversación privada. Aunque no le extrañaba nada. Seguro que empezaba a pensar que le tomaban el pelo.

El instinto le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que se avecinaba.

-¿David?

-Regina quiere saber de qué quería hablarle esta noche –David sonaba claramente asustado.

Robin se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó un pie encima del otro.

-Sí.

-No puedo decírselo por teléfono -David hablaba como si él acabara de exigirle que hiciera precisamente eso.

Robin miró el rostro firme de Regina.

-Me parece que no tienes elección.

-Sí la tengo. La mejor elección posible. Díselo tú.

Robin estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono.

-No.

-Sí. Cuanto más lo pienso, mejor me parece. -Tal vez para él, sí. ¿Pero y para los demás?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Oh, vamos. Ustedes se caen mal. ¿Y de qué otra cosa van a hablar? ¿Qué van a hacer atrapados juntos en la oscuridad? Este apagón puede durar varias horas.

-No lo haré.

-Piénsalo. Sería mejor así.

¿Sólo hacía doce horas que pensaba que David no podía hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su amistad? Empezaba a cambiar rápidamente de idea.

-Tú no la conoces como yo -decía David en ese momento-. No parará hasta que se lo diga uno de los dos. Puedo intentar despistarla con alguna historia sobre los planes de boda, pero eso lo empeorará todo mucho más cuando se entere de la verdad.

-No veo por qué no puede esperar su conversación.

-Te digo que es sexy y encantadora, pero también es implacable cuando quiere algo. Es una magnolia de acero.

Robin sabía que eso era cierto. Lo había experimentado en carne propia cuando ella le había hincado los dientes al tema de su vida amorosa. Pensó en golpearse la cabeza contra la encimera o quizá contra el armario. Cualquier cosa dura.

¿Acaso podía empeorar aún más aquella noche? Primero se había quedado atrapado con una mujer a la que deseaba más allá de todo, dicha mujer estaba a punto de atormentarlo para que le contara algo que podía destrozarla. Y él era el afortunado que tenía que cumplir con un deber doble. No sólo estaba en la línea de fuego para que lo dispararan como portador de malas noticias, sino que no había nadie más que pudiera intentar arreglar el desastre que se avecinaría. Y para colmo, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el infierno si pensaba que ella lo necesitaba.

-Lo haré -dijo.

-Robin, eres el mejor amigo que puede tener un hombre.

-Y hablaremos de eso.

Aquello no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por Regina.

Porque ella merecía algo mejor que oír la verdad por teléfono mientras David estaba encerrado con su nuevo amante. Porque, aunque le costara la vida, él podía ofrecerle un hombro fuerte en el que llorar y estar a su lado.

-De acuerdo. Te lo agradezco. Te lo agradeceré eternamente. Déjame hablar con ella un momento.

Robin le devolvió el teléfono a Regina.

-¿Sí?... ¿Me lo dirá él?... Bien. Hablaremos luego -ella cerró el móvil, tomó su vaso y bebió el vino que contenía. Lo dejó en el mostrador y miró a Robin expectante.

-Tengo entendido que vas a decirme algo.

Robin sintió un nudo de aprensión en el estómago.

-Vamos a la otra habitación. Creo que es mejor que te sientes.

Robin parecía sombrío. ¿Qué podía causar esa rigidez en su mandíbula? ¿Y era lástima eso que expresaban sus ojos cuando la miraba?

La verdad fue como un puñetazo en el pecho. Respiró hondo. David se estaba muriendo. Le habían diagnosticado algo espantoso y esa noche le iban a dar la noticia los dos juntos. Y ella era la peor persona del mundo por tener sueños eróticos con Robin y regodearse en su lujuria mientras el pobre y valiente David se enfrentaba solo al espectro de la muerte.

Robin se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos en las rodillas y los dedos cruzados. La miró.

-Esto debería decírtelo David. Yo venía sólo para darle apoyo moral... No sé por dónde empezar.

Regina enderezó los hombros y se sentó más recta en el sofá. Tenía que ser valiente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabe?

Robin la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes tú?

-Desde ahora mismo.

Robin la miró con aire interrogante.

-¿Ahora?

-Lo he supuesto. Y David puede contar con que estaré a su lado aunque la boda no se celebre -tal vez estuviera demasiado enfermo o no viviera lo suficiente para llegar al altar.

-Regina, ¿qué es lo que crees que sabes?

-David se está muriendo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene?

¿Cáncer? ¿Un tumor? ¿Cuánto hace que lo tiene?

Sabía que últimamente estaba distinto, pero pensaba...

Robin movió una mano en el aire para hacerla callar.

-Vamos a retroceder un poco. ¿Tú crees que David se está muriendo?

-¿No es así? Tú tienes un aire muy tétrico.

-Yo siempre tengo un aire tétrico. -suspiró Robin-. Por lo que yo sé, David está muy sano.

Regina se dejó caer contra el sofá, aliviada.

Mientras David estuviera sano, todo lo demás podía...

-Ha estado con otra persona.

-¿Qué? -Regina volvió a enderezarse-. ¡Bastardo! -lo mataría. Ella se sentía culpable por sus sueños y él le ponía los cuernos-. ¿Es alguien que conozco?

-Creo que lo has visto.

Regina tardó un momento en asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Lo? ¿Acabas de decir que David sale con un hombre?

Robin asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que me ha dicho esta mañana.

-¿Un hombre? ¡Un hombre! ¿Me deja por un hombre?

Habría sido bastante malo que la dejara por otra mujer, ¿pero un hombre? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan furiosa y humillada. Por no hablar de traicionada.

Sintió el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Maldición! No se enfurecía a menudo, pero, cuando lo hacía, en lugar de gritar y amenazar lloraba. ¡Vaya porquería!

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que quiera romper necesariamente. Sólo quería contártelo. Dice que sólo ha pasado una vez y cree que es bisexual -Robin parecía más sombrío que nunca.

¿David no quería necesariamente romper? ¡Qué valor! Aquello alimentó aún más su furia. Ella no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero no se casaría con uno. Tiró del anillo de compromiso, que se atascó en el nudillo. Aquello fue la última gota. Regina, la oveja negra de la familia, había vuelto a meter la pata. Su furia salió en forma de lágrimas calientes que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tiró de nuevo y al fin consiguió sacarse el anillo. Se lo puso a Robin en la mano.

-Ya no lo necesito -la última palabra terminó en un sollozo.

Estaba tan furiosa que temblaba. Y sollozaba.

Robin se acercó a le vio la cara. Parecía angustiado. La abrazó y la apretó contra la pared de su pecho, donde la meció adelante y atrás.

-Por favor, no llores. Todo irá bien.

El austero y sarcástico Robin le ofrecía consuelo. Y saber que aquel hombre, al que no le caía bien, se veía obligado a tener que consolarla, sirvió para enfriar su furia y detener sus lágrimas. Llorar cuando estaba enfadada había sido una maldición suya desde la infancia.

Y resultaba casi tan humillante como ser tal fracaso como mujer que había empujado a David a buscar compañía masculina. Si le quedara algo de orgullo, se apartaría en el acto, pero en cierto modo resultaba menos embarazoso seguir donde estaba, apretada contra el pecho de Robin. Además, era un pecho muy agradable.

-Qué gracioso que yo te diera consejos sobre tu vida amorosa cuando la mía era un desastre y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta -dijo contra su camisa-. ¡Qué patético!

-Regina, no vuelvas a referirte a ti misma con esa palabra -Regina le tomó el rostro en las manos y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que lo miró. Le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares con gentileza y ella sintió cosquillas en la piel. La rodilla de él se apretaba contra su pierna desnuda-. En ti no hay nada ni remotamente patético. Eres hermosa y sexy.

Y evidentemente, él era tan mentiroso como el que más. Regina sabía que tenía los ojos y la nariz hinchados por el llanto. Algunas mujeres lloraban de un modo bonito, pero ella no era de ésas. Estaba bastante segura de que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Y luego estaba el cambio sexual de su novio.

-Sí, soy tan hermosa y sexy que he empujado a mi prometido a hacerse gay.

-En este momento estoy muy enfadado con David. Y aunque es amigo mío, es un idiota -él le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

¡Pobre Robin! No era de extrañar que le costara tanto abordar el tema.

-Ya es bastante malo que él te haya colocado en medio -dijo-. No tienes por qué decir todo esto. Y no te preocupes, he terminado de llorar. Cuando me enfado, lloro. Es uno de mis, encantos -se secó las últimas lágrimas.

-David es un imbécil.

Ella suspiró. Aquél era el hombre que había visto el día que la había fotografiado, el hombre al que había entrevisto detrás de su muro de reserva. Podía ser muy agradable.

-Es muy caballeroso por tu parte decir eso.

-Yo no tengo nada de caballeroso, sólo digo algo que es evidente. Tú eres hermosa y sexy y David es un idiota.

Regina abrió la boca, pero Robin la interrumpió.

-Puede que esto te convenza.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó en la boca.

Regina sabía exactamente a lo que era... fruta prohibida. Dulce, cálida, adictiva. Robin sintió su vacilación y sorpresa y saboreó la sal de sus lágrimas.

Se apartó de su boca y reprimió la tentación de seguir explorando. Se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Esto no venía al caso. Te pido disculpas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No -le echó los brazos al cuello y bajó su boca hasta la de ella-. Por favor, no te disculpes.

Lo besó en los labios y la fantasía de él se hizo realidad. Regina lo besaba con pasión.

Sabía que estaba enfadada con David, que aquello era una venganza. Sabía que lo más prudente sería alejarse. Pero aunque su cabeza le decía todo eso, su corazón le indicaba otra cosa. Le devolvió el beso, con toda la pasión reprimida de seis meses. Había vivido de fantasías y ahora tenía en sus brazos el objeto de aquellas fantasías.

La lengua de ella le lamió los labios y eliminó el último rastro de resistencia que quedaba en él. Deslizo las manos en el pelo de ella y la estrechó contra sí. Ella se apretó con fuerza, su rabia y frustración casi palpables. Y de pronto aquello desapareció, reemplazado por algo menos volátil... y mucho más peligroso. Ella se suavizó y su boca empezó a dar en lugar de tomar. A ofrecer. Robin tomaba y daba también.

Le acarició la piel desnuda de los hombros y ella gimió en su boca y se estremeció contra él.

La razón lo abandonó por completo. Se hundió en el sofá y ella lo siguió y se tumbó contra él, entre sus muslos, con las caderas apretadas contra la erección que él no podía negar. Los dedos de ella acariciaban su pelo y él seguía explorando la dulzura cálida de su boca. Colocó las manos en la curva sexy de la espalda de ella.

La intensidad del beso lo sorprendía. Ella se apretaba contra su erección con un gesto de súplica y él gemía en su boca. Llenaba sus manos con la redondez de sus nalgas y la estrechaba contra sí. Regina pasó una pierna por encima de la de él y quedó a horcajadas, sobre su muslo, abierta a él.

Robin le pasó los dedos por los muslos sedosos y rozó con los nudillos el borde de las bragas, que estaban mojadas.

-¡Oh, Robin! -gimió ella en su boca-. Tú siempre me haces...

Aquello sirvió para que él pudiera pensar. Se apartó de ella y se incorporó sobre un codo, aunque ella seguía entre sus piernas. ¿Qué rayos hacía? Le había faltado un segundo para deslizar el dedo debajo del elástico de las bragas y tocarla íntimamente. Respiró con fuerza e intentó recuperar parte de su control.

Regina seguía encima de él, con el cuero apretado contra el suyo. Su excitación, mezclada con su perfume, producía un aroma embriagador.

-Lo siento -dijo él. Apartó la otra mano de su trasero y se frotó la frente.

La joven se colocó en el otro extremo del sofá. Robin le incorporó sentado, echando ya de menos la presión de ella entre sus muslos, como si le hubieran amputado una parte importante de él.

Las lágrimas cubrían las pestañas de ella. La pasión volvía pesados sus párpados. Los besos le habían dejado los labios hinchados.

-Lo siento mucho -repitió él-. No era mi intención... No he debido... Se me ha ido de las manos:

-Por favor, no te disculpes, Robin. No se puede decir que me hayas forzado precisamente. Yo me he echado en tus brazos -apartó la vista de él-. Debes de pensar que soy una cualquiera.

Él se frotó el cuello contrito. Sentía un gran respeto por ella. La había besado para demostrarle que era deseable porque ella no lo había creído cuando se lo había dicho. Y sólo había conseguido bajarle aún más la autoestima.

-Jamás. Tú estabas enfadada. Me he propasado yo y no volverá a ocurrir. No era mi intención aprovecharme de ti.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

-No te has aprovechado. He sido yo la que se ha precipitado -le tocó una mano, pero la retiró enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-. No quiero que te sientas incómodo. No volveré a echarme en tus brazos.

Se acurrucó en su lado del sofá con un pie debajo de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabías lo de David? -preguntó.

-No. Nunca me había dado la menor indicación de que pudiera ser gay ni de que le interesara otra persona aparte de ti.

Aunque quizá sí había habido señales y él había sido demasiado obtuso para verlas. David era un bastardo por engañarla a ella y por arrastrarlo a él a aquella historia, pero Robin creía que quería sinceramente a Regina. En ese momento ella se sentía herida y traicionada, pero seguramente también quería todavía a su prometido. Y el deber de Robin como amigo era procurar que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada precipitado que pudiera poner aún más en peligro su relación y de los que después pudieran arrepentirse. Así era como debía comportarse un hombre de honor.

Ella respiró con fuerza.

-Si tú tampoco tenías ni idea, ya no me siento tan estúpida.

-Cuando me lo dijo esta mañana, pensé que me tomaba el pelo.

-Bueno, sé que él no puede haber organizado un apagón, pero hay que reconocer que le ha venido de perlas. Así te ha podido pasar a ti la pelota y que me lo dijeras tú. Es un hijo de perra lame escoria.

Robin reprimió una carcajada. Desde luego, el lenguaje de ella era colorido.

-Sé que estás dolida y yo también lo estaría. Pero por la mañana verás todo esto de otro modo. David y tú podrán arreglarlo.

Regina se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada altiva.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? -sugirió Robin.

Conocía lo bastante a las mujeres para saber que hablar las cosas podía ayudar mucho. Y sabía que David, que siempre evitaba las confrontaciones, no sería el que iniciara una conversación.

-Habla con él. Yo me voy a la otra habitación y les dejo intimidad.

Ella levantó una mano en el aire.

-No pienso hacerlo. No tengo nada que decirle. Bueno, sí, un par de cosas, pero no mientras él está allí con su nuevo amante -movió la cabeza. No, gracias. Y tampoco quiero pensar en lo que seguramente estén haciendo en este momento.

-Pues ya somos dos -contestó Robin sin pensar.

-¿Y qué podría decir aparte de que es un mentiroso y un tramposo y que espero que no me haya pasado alguna enfermedad que haya pillado practicando el sexo por ahí?

-Dice que tomaron precauciones.

-Espero que en eso no mienta.

-No. Se lo pregunté sin tapujos.

-Es un alivio. Y aparte de la satisfacción de mandarlo al infierno, no necesito hablar con él. No vamos a volver y no vamos a seguir adelante. Ahora los dos jugamos en campos distintos. Yo ya llevaba un par de semanas con dudas y esto lo resuelve todo.

¿De verdad había tenido ella dudas? A Robin debió de notársele el escepticismo en la cara.

-Sé que estás pensando que sólo digo eso para sentirme menos humillada, pero es la verdad -dijo ella-. Desde que empecé a tener... -se detuvo con brusquedad, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debiera-, bueno, a tener dudas. Y también tenía la impresión de que David intentaba convertirme en lo que él quería que yo fuera.

En una de sus citas dobles, David había dicho riendo que él tenía más sentido de la moda que Regina. Robin recordaba también haberla oído decir que tenía que llevarla de compras. Él no había entendido aquellos comentarios. A Robin le gustaba cómo vestía Regina.

-David tiene ideas muy específicas sobre algunas cosas -comentó.

-Ajá. Mis padres han intentado moldearme mucho tiempo y reconozco las señales cuando las veo. Pero eso ya no importa. Lo mío con David es historia.

Lo cual la dejaba a ella libre y a él constreñido todavía por los lazos de la amistad.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

¿Era posible que él no captara que aquello era una invitación clara a que volviera a besarla y siguiera donde lo habían dejado, con sus dedos rozando las bragas mojadas de ella?

Era evidente que los dos se deseaban. Él había sentido su humedad y ella había sentido la erección de él, dura como una piedra. Y acababa de decirle, en términos claros, que ya no tenía un futuro con David.

-La gente dice muchas cosas cuando está enfadada -repuso él en tono conciliador.

¿Quería insinuar que ella era irracional y debía perdonar que David le pusiera los cuernos? Ja. Ella no tenía nada de irracional.

-No estoy enfadada.

Robin la miró sin decir nada.

-De acuerdo. Puede que esté un poco enfadada porque me ha engañado y lo ha hecho con un hombre -se encogió por dentro; se sentía gorda, fea y poco deseable-. ¿Cómo voy a competir con eso si no estamos equipados igual?

Robin movió la cabeza con cierta irritación.

-Tú no tienes que competir. Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.

Para él era muy fácil decirlo.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido una novia que te dijera que había descubierto su lesbianismo interior contigo?

-Ah... no.

-Lo suponía. ¿No crees que eso puede hacer que te sientas un poco deficiente?

Robin parecía un hombre que tuviera que enfrentarse a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

-Sé que puedes sentir eso, pero esto no sucede porque haya un problema contigo. El que tiene el problema es David. Y me gustaría que hubiera hablado conmigo antes de hacer una estupidez que puede poner en peligro su relación contigo.

Su vehemencia y su crítica al comportamiento de David la sorprendían. Normalmente los hombres se apoyaban entre sí, tuvieran o no razón. Y su reacción la sorprendía todavía más porque siempre había creído que no le caía bien a Robin.

Tomó una revista del arcón de bambú y se abanicó con ella.

-Me sorprende que no pienses que ha sido una suerte que haya podido librarse de mí.

Robin se sentó más recto en el sofá.

-Siento que hayas interpretado mal mis acciones en ese sentido.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora implicaba que era una neurótica que había malinterpretado su comportamiento amistoso? Regina estaba enfadada, sudorosa y tenía mucho calor. Él había elegido el día erróneo para salir con aquellas tonterías. Se incorporó con una rodilla en el sofá y los brazos en jarras.

-Alto ahí. Espera un momento. ¿Sientes que haya interpretado mal tus acciones? Si te vas a disculpar, hazlo bien. Si no, ahórrate la saliva. Pero no se te ocurra insultarme con la disculpa.

Él tuvo el buen sentido de parecer algo avergonzado, pero todavía arrogante. Y muy sexy a la luz de las velas.

-Tienes razón. Me he portado como un imbécil y sigo portándome como un imbécil.

Aquello la sorprendió. Aunque, por otra parte, nunca sabía lo que podía esperar de Robin.

-Yo no te he llamado imbécil. Bueno, a lo mejor sí que era eso lo que insinuaba -ya estaba harta de todo aquello. ¿Qué sentido tenía?-. Vamos al grano. Yo nunca te he caído bien. Tú apenas has podido mostrarte educado conmigo y nunca he sabido por qué. El día que me fotografiaste pensé que era diferente... pensé... bueno, no importa. Ya soy mayorcita y, después de enterarme de que mi prometido prefiere a los hombres, supongo que esto ya no puede ser peor, así que ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? Dime por qué nunca te he caído bien. Dicen que la confesión es buena para el alma.

-No creo que...

-Oh, vamos, Robin. Sé sincero. Hay algo en la oscuridad de la noche que hace aflorar los puntos oscuros. Ya sabes cómo es eso. Cosas que jamás pensarías a la luz del día. Cosas que nunca harías o dirías en otro momento se pueden decir en la oscuridad.

Su beso apasionado... su lengua en la boca de él y las manos de él en sus nalgas... todo eso estaba aún entre ellos. Ella lo veía en su rostro.

-Los dos sabemos que nunca he tenido agallas para preguntártelo y seguramente nunca vuelva a tenerlas. De hecho, es probable que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse después de esta noche, así que vamos a dejar que la oscuridad nos dé valor y tener una conversación de verdad -dijo.

La idea de no volver a verlo nunca le resultaba más inquietante que el pensamiento de no ver más a David. Sabía que lo estaba pinchando, pero era mejor que arrojarse en sus brazos, sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo el suyo, probar el calor de su pasión, regodearse en aquel deseo que la dejaba anhelante y húmeda. Ansiaba descubrir de primera mano si la pasión entre ellos era tan potente e increíble como en sus sueños.

-Si nuestros caminos no vuelven a cruzarse nunca, ¿qué puede importarte la respuesta? - preguntó él.

-Será algo que me preocupe hasta que tenga la respuesta. Soy una chica muy testaruda y seguiré pensando por qué no te he caído bien hasta que dentro de años me vea obligada a buscarte y exigir una respuesta para poder dejar de tomar Prozac.

Robin frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿Tomas antidepresivos?

Regina le sonrió. Resultaba muy raro intentar convencer a un hombre para que le dijera lo que no le gustaba de ella. Pero ninguno de los sentimientos que Robin producía en ella eran normales ni cómodos.

-No. Pero si no me das una respuesta, me volveré loca y tendré que empezar a tomarlos, así que contéstame de una vez.

Él movió la cabeza, pero parecía más relajado y extendió el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. Tenía unos brazos bonitos. Con la cantidad justa de músculo y vello oscuro. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Todo en él resultaba muy sexy. Y ella ya no tenía que sentirse culpable porque le gustara. Era libre.

-¿En tu familia todos se comunican así? - preguntó él.

-No -rió ella. Y le devolvió la pelota-. ¿Y en tu familia todos intentan evitar preguntas cambiando de tema?

Robin sonrió y ella sintió una buena dosis de lujuria libre de culpa.

-No. Simplemente no hablamos.

Era la primera vez que comentaba algo sobre su familia y Regina sintió curiosidad.

-¿La altivez de los británicos?

-Algo así. Y tienen la cabeza llena de objetos y civilizaciones antiguas.

Regina sabía por David que su padre era conservador de un museo y su madre profesora de arqueología... o quizá de antropología.

-El mundo moderno les parece una inconveniencia -terminó él.

Regina tardó sólo un segundo en sentir la soledad de un niño al que sus padres nunca habían hecho mucho caso. Supo que Robin había resultado también una inconveniencia. Y se sintió identificada.

-Yo no era una inconveniencia, pero siempre he sido una decepción -comentó.

-No he dicho que yo fuera una inconveniencia.

-No hacía falta.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Cómo es posible que tus padres te consideren una decepción?

-Muy fácil. Porque yo no soy tan buena como mi hermana Kristin, que se licenció con honores en Yale y es abogada en Savannah. Victoria, mi hermana pequeña, se casó con el hijo de uno de los compañeros de papá. James y ella tienen una casa preciosa en Wilmington Island en una urbanización muy exclusiva. Y yo no soy tan lista como Kristin ni tan fina como Victoria. Hablo mucho. Soy demasiado asertiva. Estudié empresariales pero me gano la vida planeando fiestas. Cometí el pecado de abandonar Savannah y Georgia. Cuando fui a casa con David, se sintieron complacidos, aunque él no fuera sureño. Y ahora resulta que es gay.

Suspiró. Tardó un momento en continuar.

-Ah, sí, y Kristin y Victoria son altas y delgadas como mis padres. Y yo tengo los genes de la abuela y soy bajita y con un trasero grande.

Robin se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Seguro que quieres oír la verdad aquí en la oscuridad?

Oh, oh. Algo en su tono sonaba a advertencia. Ella se lo había pedido, pero ya no estaba segura de quererlo. Por otra parte, ella nunca había huido de las cosas ni enterrado la cabeza en la arena y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

-Por supuesto.

-Si eso es lo que de verdad sienten tus padres, lo único que tienes que hacer es superarlo. Olvidar la parte de la compasión y mirar las cosas tal y como son. Dices que planeas fiestas como si eso fuera algo malo, cuando tú planificas los eventos de un bufete que consta de ciento cincuenta abogados. Según David haces un trabajo excelente y eso requiere mucha habilidad organizativa y negociadora.

Regina abrió la boca para señalar que tenía una ayudante, pero él levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

-Déjame terminar y luego puedes hablar tú. Yo creo que viniste a Nueva York para huir de la censura de tus padres, pero si vas a seguir viéndote a través de sus ojos, más vale que hagas las maletas y vuelvas a casa -su tono se suavizó-. Hasta que no te aceptes como eres y te gustes, no serás libre. No sé cómo son tus hermanas y no me importa. Tu cuerpo haría caer de rodillas a la mayoría de los hombres. Cualquier hombre con una dosis normal de testosterona te diría que tienes un trasero perfecto. Me gustaría pensar que los hombres no somos tan vanos como para enamorarnos de tu trasero e ignorar tus demás atributos y cualidades, pero te aseguro que a cualquier hombre le gustaría tu trasero. Lo llevaría a la locura.

Bien, le tocaba a ella preguntar y no sabía qué decir. Desde luego, él le había tomado la palabra y había dicho mucho. Y quizá tenía razón. Ella se había ido a la Gran Manzana para huir de las restricciones de la aristocracia de Savannah, ¿pero no seguía midiéndose según el rasero de ellos? ¿Y hasta qué punto su atracción por David y su compromiso no se habían dado debido a la necesidad de contar con su aprobación? Pero ya pensaría en todo eso más tarde. De momento, prefería centrarse en la parte de que su trasero podía llevar a un hombre a la locura.

-¿De verdad? ¿A la locura?

Él enarcó las cejas y a continuación le sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa auténtica que recibía de él, la primera que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Regina contuvo el aliento. Aún entonces, seguía habiendo una parte cerrada en él, como si guardara celosamente un secreto.

-Por lo menos al deseo.

La percepción que ella tenía de sí misma empezaba a cambiar. Quizá había empezado ya antes, con sus sueños con Robin y su reacción a él esa noche, con el modo en que se veía desde que había descubierto la infidelidad de David y el modo en que la había retratado Robin en relación con sus padres. En muy poco tiempo, su mundo había empezado a cambiar. Quizá el último año en Nueva York había sido una especie de calentamiento y en los últimos minutos era cuando más cerca había estado de descubrir su auténtico ser.

Y Robin y ella empezaban a conocerse y no quería que se retirara de nuevo. No quería volver a soñar con él esa noche. Esa noche quería al hombre de carne y hueso en su cama.

Una idea empezaba a cobrar forma en su mente. Él era mucho más real cuando estaba detrás de una cámara. Si podía convencerlo de que la fotografiara, tendría más probabilidades de llevárselo a cama.

-Robin, ¿harías algo por mí?

-Depende de lo que sea.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagarte.

Él sonrió con picardía.

-Ahora ya tienes toda mi atención.

Su tono perezoso y sensual hizo que la invadiera el deseo de nuevo. Tener su atención no estaba mal, pero ella deseaba algo más.

-¿Quieres fotografiarme mientras esperamos que vuelva la luz? Esta vez no para David sino para mí.

-Yo no me alquilo -dijo él.

Acceder a fotografiarla sería una mezcla de locura y desesperación.

-¡Oh! -la decepción de ella no era fingida.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo menos que podía hacer era ser realista consigo mismo. Fotografiarla sería una dulce tortura. Hacerle el amor con la cámara era un pobre sustituto a tocarla y acariciarla, pero más seguro. Y además, él era incapaz de negarle nada.

-Pero tiene que ser gratis -dijo.

Regina negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

-No. Insisto en pagar.

-Créeme. Lo hago por egoísmo. Si no es gratis, es menos probable que llores delante de la cámara. Te protegerás más.

-Yo sólo lloro cuando estoy furiosa, así que, si no me enfureces, no tienes nada que temer -sonrió ella-. Empiezo a pensar que no eres nada egoísta, pero que es la imagen que te gusta dar -entrecerró los ojos-. Si no quieres dinero, haremos un intercambio. Te planearé una fiesta a cambio.

-De acuerdo -él sólo tenía un amigo, David. Y en ese momento no sentía ningún deseo de darle una fiesta.

-O puedo preparar algo más íntimo para tu dama y para ti, si es que te decides a cortejarla -dijo ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-Tú ya te ofreciste a ayudarme con mi triste vida amorosa, ¿no?

-Puedo preparar algo muy bonito y muy romántico. Deberías hablar con ella. Tienes mucho que ofrecer a una mujer.

-Ya he dicho que te fotografiaré, no necesitas recurrir a las mentiras -dijo Robin. Se echó a reír para ocultar su sonrojo.

Regina sonrió y le lanzó un cojín, que rebotó en el pecho de él.

-Creo que tú también necesitas una pequeña dosis de vedad. Quienquiera que sea esa mujer, tendría mucha suerte de tenerte. Creo que detrás de esa altivez se esconde un tipo muy agradable. Eres listo, a veces muy divertido, tienes talento, eres sexy y yo te doy una puntuación muy alta en el apartado de los besos.

Robin no sabía qué decir.

-Está bien.

-Por lo menos piénsalo -insistió ella-. Decide qué clase de velada te gustaría tener con tu verdadero amor. Seguro que ella aceptará si se lo pides. Y del resto me ocupo yo.

Robin apartó la vista.

-Te prometo pensarlo -dijo.

-Avísame cuando lo sepas.

-Bien -él se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la bolsa con su equipo, que había dejado al lado de la puerta-. Ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu habitación favorita? ¿El lugar predilecto de tu casa? ¿Dónde pasas más tiempo?

Ella vaciló.

-Mi lugar predilecto es el sofá.

Robin no la creía. Ella había tenido que pensarlo demasiado para resultar creíble.

Miró la estancia iluminada por velas. Ella estaba sentada encima de las rodillas y lo observaba con los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

-Vamos, Regina. ¿Qué ha sido de eso de la sinceridad en la oscuridad? ¿Cuál es el lugar que más te gusta de tu apartamento?

Ella levantó la barbilla un poco.

-La bañera. Es de esas viejas de patas con garras. Ideal para baños de burbujas.

Robin tenía ya la foto en la cabeza. Ella, con el pelo recogido encima de la cabeza, el vapor subiendo a su alrededor, la piel brillante. Tragó saliva.

-¿Y tu segundo lugar favorito? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-El dormitorio -la cama resultaba sólo un poco más segura que el dormitorio, pero al menos la desnudez no se daba por supuesta-.Y la habitación que menos me gusta es la cocina. No me gusta cocinar y ni la cocina ni esta habitación tienen ventanas. Son claustrofóbicas.

-Pues te fotografiaremos en el dormitorio -él intentaba hablar con tono profesional.

Ella había encontrado la solución perfecta a su problema. Al fotografiarla se convertía en el profesional que hacía un trabajo y dejaba de ser el hombre loco por ella.

-Quiero cambiarme de ropa. Tengo calor y estoy sudorosa.

-Muy bien. No tengas prisa. Yo prepararé el equipo.

-No tardaré mucho -ella tomó una vela y vaciló-. ¿Te importa acompañarme al dormitorio hasta que encienda las velas? No me gusta entrar en una habitación oscura.

-Está bien. Yo iré delante para que no tengas que entrar en la habitación oscura.

-Gracias, Robin.

Su voz suave le producía cosquillas en la piel. Era ridículo que lo mirara como si hubiera accedido a matar dragones por ella.

-De nada.

Tomó una vela y echó a andar delante de ella. Por desgracia, conocía el sabor delicioso de su boca y el modo en que sus curvas se apretaban contra el cuerpo de él. Antes de llegar a la habitación, ella le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Espera un momento. Vamos antes al baño.

Necesito lavarme la cara con agua fría. Y seguro que tú también.

Robin necesitaba más una ducha de agua fría, pero no lo dijo.

-De acuerdo.

Cruzó la puerta que tenía a la izquierda y la vela iluminó una habitación rectangular con una ventana alta y pequeña. A un lado había una bañera de garras con una cortina de ducha circular. El espejo encima del lavabo reflejaba la luz de la vela y añadía brillo al baño.

Robin contuvo el aliento cuando la cadera de ella rozó su costado en la estrechez de la estancia.

-Perdona -murmuró ella.

-No importa.

La joven dejó su candelabro en un estante pequeño al lado del lavabo. En un armario abierto había toallas dobladas. Sacó dos toallitas pequeñas y las colocó bajo el grifo de agua fría.

Robin esperaba al lado del lavabo. Ella escurrió el agua de las toallitas y le pasó una.

Él se la pasó por la cara caliente y observó a Regina hacer lo mismo. Ella se pasó la tela por la cara y el cuello. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios.

-¿No es maravilloso? -preguntó en voz baja e íntima.

-Sí -repuso él.

-Trae. Déjame que te la moje otra vez.

Regina le quitó la toallita y la puso debajo del grifo. Se la tendió muy mojada.

Robin dejó la vela en la parte más ancha del lavabo y tomó la tela hacerlo rozó los dedos de ella y aquel contacto breve le provocó una ola de deseo.

-¿Alguna vez habías tenido tanto calor? - preguntó ella-. Si empiezo a arder, échame agua fría para apagar las llamas.

Robin no sabía qué le producía aquel impulso, pero se dejó llevar por él.

-¿Así? -preguntó. Se acercó, estrujó la toallita y dejó caer el agua sobre los hombros de ella.

La joven dio un respingo y a continuación se echó a reír.

-Eres malo...

-¿O así? -él le lanzó otra lluvia de gotas por la espalda.

-No, mucho mejor así -ella estrujó su toalla en la base del cuello de él y le lanzó un chorro de agua fría por la parte delantera de la camiseta.

Robin se echó a reír y repitió el gesto de ella. Regina lanzó un grito y no se molestó y pasó directamente a lanzarle agua del grifo con las manos. Poco después estaban los dos empapados. Uno de ellos había apagado una de las velas y ya sólo quedaba la pequeña de Regina.

-Ha sido divertido -declaró ella.

Tenía el pelo mojado y el agua le caía por la piel. El agua fría había endurecido sus pezones, que destacaban bien contra el top mojado. Robin tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos para no mirar más abajo.

-Sí, ha sido divertido -corroboró.

No sabía que podía ser tan juguetón. En su casa no había habido nunca peleas de agua. En su casa había habido pocas cosas divertidas. Sus padres se tomaban la vida y sus trabajos muy en serio.

Regina sacó una toalla del armario y empezó a secarle el pelo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo -dijo él.

-Ya lo sé -ella le pasó la toalla por la barbilla con gentileza y le secó la garganta-. Pero ya lo he hecho yo.

Retrocedió y se secó la cara con la misma toalla. Robin tendió una mano y para que ella le pasara la toalla.

-Puedo hacerlo yo -dijo.

-Ya lo sé -repuso él.

Le pasó la toalla por el cuello y por el valle entre los pechos. Procuró que la prenda de algodón fuera lo único que tocara su piel. Se situó detrás de ella y le secó con cuidado los hombros y la piel de la espalda. Se apoyó en una rodilla y bajó la toalla por sus muslos, la parte de atrás de las rodillas y las pantorrillas.

-Date la vuelta.

Regina obedeció y él subió la toalla por sus piernas, con la tela susurrando contra su piel.

Se puso en pie y le devolvió la toalla en silencio.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

-De nada.

Tenía que salir pronto de aquella habitación estrecha donde ella olía tan bien. Tomó la vela que estaba en el estante. Cuanto antes llegaran a su habitación y pudiera esconderse detrás de la cámara, mejor para los dos.

Regina sabía que estaba en un lío. Algo acababa de pasar en el baño, sin que mediara ni siquiera un beso. Algo que había hecho que pasara de la mera lujuria al enganche. Sabía ya que la cuestión no era si iban a acostarse, sino cuándo. Era imposible que él la tocara con tanta ternura si no la deseaba. Y, en cierto modo, saber eso, hacía que se sintiera más cómoda con él.

Robin encendió todas las velas colocadas por el dormitorio.

-Tengo un par de camisetas que me quedan grandes -dijo ella-.A ti te quedarán estrechas, pero al menos no están mojadas -sacó una camiseta que usaba a veces para dormir-. ¿Qué te parece ésta?

-Gracias.

-Pues quítate esa mojada.

-¿Piensas mirar?

-A menos que tú tengas inconveniente. Una chica tiene que extraer sus placeres de donde pueda.

-No sé si se me puede considerar un placer.

-Yo creo que sí.

Robin se quitó la camiseta. Y Regina pensó que tenía un cuerpo para morir por él. Hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y un buen torso entre ambas cosas. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de descubrir al hombre perfecto. Y aunque fuera un tópico, le resultaba muy sexy el modo en que su vello oscuro bajaba desde el ombligo y desaparecía por la cintura del pantalón.

-Sí eres un placer -declaró.

Él sonrió.

-¿Quieres lanzarme esa camiseta?

Ella suspiró audiblemente.

-Si no hay más remedio... pero no te sientas obligado a vestirte por mi causa.

Se la lanzó y él la atrapó con una mano.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? -preguntó.

-Sí. Descaradamente.

-¿Y crees que es buena idea?

-No. Creo que seguramente sea muy mala idea, pero me gusta. ¿Y a ti?

-¿Si me gusta o si me parece buena idea?

-Las dos cosas.

-Me gusta y sé que es mala idea -se puso la camiseta y escondió su torso.

¡Aguafiestas!

Pero no importaba, ya que Regina pensaba volver a quitársela muy pronto.

El dormitorio resultaba muy íntimo a la luz de las velas, sobre todo sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de desnudarse.

-Espera un momento, no te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Corrió a la sala y regresó inmediatamente con la cámara.

-Quiero captar el momento, la preparación, no sólo el producto foral -dijo.

Cuando hacía fotos, se volvía uno con la cámara. Detrás de la lente podía ser él mismo.

-¿Quieres fotografiarme cambiándome de ropa?

-No, pero sí preparándote para hacerlo. Además, así te vas acostumbrando a la cámara. Sólo tienes que olvidar que estoy aquí.

Regina lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada encendida que lo reconocía como el hombre al que había besado antes.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo -musitó.

-¿Y puedes olvidar que la cámara está aquí? -él estaba orgulloso de la firmeza de su tono, ya que se sentía muy poco firme.

-Creo que sí.

Robin hizo un par de fotos para que ella se fuera acostumbrando. Regina sonrió nerviosa.

-Relájate -le aconsejó él. Si conseguía que siguiera hablando, se relajaría también-. ¿Te has recogido el pelo porque así resulta más fresco?

-Sí, pero ahora hace tanto calor que no creo que haya ninguna diferencia.

Se volvió, se soltó el pasador y el pelo cayó sobre los hombros en una cascada de rizos. Robin hizo una foto y ella sacudió la cabeza y metió los dedos en el pelo. Lo miró a través del espejo con una mezcla de anhelo e incertidumbre y a él se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Había algo más íntimo y encantador que una mujer soltándose el pelo?

-¿Mejor? -preguntó ella.

Otra foto.

-Perfecto. Sigue con lo que haces.

Ella levantó los brazos y metió las manos debajo del pelo.

-Precioso. Así se definen muy bien el cuello, los hombros y los brazos. Un estudio de la perfección. Una obra de arte.

-No hace falta que digas esas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero son verdad -y sería mucho mejor sin la interferencia de las líneas del top-. Sigue de espaldas a mí y quítate el top -dijo, pensando sólo en la mejor foto.

-¿Así es como consigues que se desnuden las mujeres? ¿Con unos cuantos cumplidos? - ella lo miró riendo por encima del hombro.

-Me has cachado -repuso él con otra risita-. No quiero fotos eróticas, sólo captar la línea de tu espalda sin el top. Apártate del espejo, sigue de espaldas a mí, quítate el top y levántate el pelo como ahora. Un momento. Ahí. Quédate ahí -la apartó del espejo y la colocó delante del candelabro alto de tres brazos, de modo que la luz le diera en la espalda-. Sólo un poco más a la derecha.

La tocó un poco para expresarle lo que quería hacer. Había tocado cientos de veces a mujeres hermosas que iban menos vestidas que ella, pero tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez. Lo embargaba un anhelo cargado de deseo que amenazaba con derribar su compostura. Inhaló con fuerza.

Dejó caer la mano y se apartó de ella para agarrarse a la cámara a modo de salvavidas.

-No hace falta que te quites el top si no quieres -la voz firme de la que se había enorgullecido un momento atrás había desaparecido.

-Quiero quitármelo -murmuró ella.

Se lo desabrochó y Robin lo vio caer hacia delante. Ella bajó los brazos y lo sujetó por delante. La tela que cortaba las líneas y curvas elegantes de la espalda había desaparecido.

-Maravilloso. Espectacular -hizo una foto tras otra-. Muchas mujeres de rostro hermoso no quedan bien desde este ángulo. Levántate el pelo otra vez. Como has hecho antes.

Regina siguió sus instrucciones. Robin no se había visto nunca atrapado emocionalmente por su trabajo. Era un arte, su arte, y en cierto sentido, era una extensión de sí mismo, pero también había una parte que no era personal, que no involucraba sus sentimientos .Y esa noche no era así.

Ella se volvió un poco hacia la derecha, lo suficiente para insinuar la redondez de su pecho. Bajó los brazos y volvió el rostro hacia él cubriendo con el pelo los pechos y los pezones, pero revelando a medias la redondez suave de las nalgas. A pesar de que se había vuelto hacia él, su cuerpo expresaba también algo más... como si acabara de decidir algo.

-Robin, ¿sabes por qué tenía dudas sobre mi relación con David?

Él pensó un momento en la pregunta.

-¿Has conocido también a otro?

-No exactamente. Me interesa otra persona, sí, pero no he hecho nada por acercarme.

Él la escuchaba con atención.

-¿Puedes ser más clara?

-Antes te prometí que no volvería a echarme en tus brazos y no pienso hacerlo, pero ha llegado el momento de ser sincera y creo que tú debes saberlo. Eras tú.

A él se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Regina había tenido dudas de su relación con David porque pensaba en él? No podía creerla. ¿Qué podía atraerla de él?

-No digas eso, por favor. Puede que David se haya portado mal, pero yo no soy un hombre especialmente bueno y no quiero convertirme en un peón de tu venganza porque David te haya herido en tu orgullo o te haya roto el corazón.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás con una mirada de rabia y dolor, y pareció no notar que uno de los pezones asomaba a través del pelo. Pero ya lo notaba él por los dos.

-¿Crees que me he inventado esto para vengarme de David?

-¿No intentas seducirme?

-Intento ser sincera, payaso arrogante y sarcástico... y tú me estás empezando a poner rabiosa.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero por qué ibas a tener dudas sobre tu relación por mi culpa? Como no fuera porque dejaba de gustarte por tener un amigo como yo.

Regina parecía cada vez más furiosa.

-Ésta es la verdad, Robin. Te guste o no. No sé por qué, pero he empezado a soñar contigo. Con nosotros. Los sueños empezaron después del día que pasamos juntos en la sesión de fotos.

-¿Qué clase de sueños? -él apenas podía respirar.

-Sexuales. Y muy explícitos.

-Sólo son sueños, Regina.

-Ya lo sé. Pero esos sueños contigo empezaban a alterar mi relación con David.

En lugar de aclararse, todo era cada vez más oscuro y lioso. Casi resultaba más fácil cuando David y ella se pertenecían mutuamente. Entonces era fruta prohibida y el papel de Robin resultaba claro.

-¿Por qué ibas a permitir que unos cuantos sueños interfirieran con una relación de verdad?

-No era cuestión de elegir y no han sido sólo unos cuantos sueños. Suceden casi todas las noches. Al principio no quería dormirme porque no quería soñar que hacía el amor contigo -ella bajó la cabeza y se observó las uñas-.Y ahora he llegado al punto en el que estar dormida es la mejor parte del día.

Levantó la vista.

-Y me sentía terriblemente culpable porque me parecía que hacía mal en soñar esas cosas estando comprometida con David -lo miró a los ojos-. Y más todavía porque lo que tú y yo teníamos en los sueños era mucho mejor que lo que David y yo teníamos en la realidad.

Sus palabras lo seducían, le ponían los nervios de punta, tensaban su cuerpo como si ella lo hubiera acariciado con las manos.

-Puede que ya no tengas más sueños de ésos -dijo.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando ha llamado David esta tarde, estaba en la siesta. Soñaba que estaba a punto de explotar sexualmente... contigo.

Robin pensaba que, si se le ocurría entrar en más detalles, el que iba a explotar sería él. Su pene estaba y duro y palpitante.

-Me sentía como la puta más grande al este del Mississippi. ¿Sabes lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando me dijo que esta noche vendrían los dos?

-Ni idea -contestó él con voz ronca.

-Un trío. Para que veas lo depravada que me has vuelto. Ahora intento seducirte, pero no para vengarme de David sino porque necesito la realidad del contacto contigo para exorcizar los sueños. Porque tal y como estoy ahora, me temo que no puedo tener nada con otro hombre.

Cuando tenía siete años y estaba frustrada por su falta de progresos en sus clases de natación, un día había respirado hondo y se había lanzado de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Y desde ese día su filosofía había estado muy clara: nadaría o moriría en el intento. Evidentemente, había aprendido a nadar.

Y ahora acababa de lanzarse también de cabeza con Robin. Pero lo que había dicho era cierto. Temía no poder estar con otros hombres. Y si de paso, ella podía servirle de descarga de su amor no correspondido, ¿por qué no?

Robin se acercó a ella y empezó a hacer una foto tras otra.

-Regina, estoy seguro de que sí puedes estar con otros hombres. Y no tardarás en descubrirlo en cuanto vuelvas a estar en... circulación.

Circulación. Quería decir en la cama de otro hombre. Y evidentemente, no tenía la menor intención de ser ese hombre. Regina se sintió avergonzada.

¿Por qué no podía tener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué había dejado que unos cuantos sueños eróticos y un beso de primera la convencieran de que había química entre ellos?

Era obvio que toda la química estaba en su cabeza... en su desequilibrio. Él estaba dispuesto a fotografiarla y antes le había ofrecido consuelo y ella había interpretado mal la situación. Y lo que tenía que hacer ahora era vestirse e intentar mantener su dignidad hasta que volviera la luz y Robin saliera de su casa y de su vida.

-Tienes razón. Circularé un poco y resolveré el problema -repuso-. Déjame que me vista.

Se dirigió al armario. A lo mejor podía encerrarse una hora en él... pero no, porque estaba oscuro. No volvería a estar en su casa sin una linterna.

-Regina...

Robin le tocó el hombro y ella se quedó paralizada mientras una ola de calor la llenaba por dentro.

-Por favor, no me toques.

-Eso no era lo que decías hace un momento.

Anhelaba que la tocara. ¿Y qué importaba el orgullo después de todo? Ya se había puesto en evidencia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No creo que pueda soportar que me toques y no sigas más allá. Y puesto que eso no te interesa, lo mejor es que no me toques para nada.

La mano de él seguía en su hombro.

-Yo no he dicho que no me interese -sus dedos se movieron por la piel de ella en una caricia suave-. Lo que no quiero es que mañana te arrepientas de esto.

La joven se giró despacio hacia él.

-No busco una historia eterna. Te deseo esta noche. Sé que estás enamorado de otra mujer. Déjame ser ella esta noche para ti.

-¿Tú te acostarías conmigo sabiendo que puedo fingir que eres otra mujer?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Sí. Porque te deseo mucho -no era una chica tímida en casi ninguna situación, pero la proximidad de Robin y la luz de las velas la desinhibían más que nunca-. Aceptaré lo que tengas que ofrecer, excepto un revolcón por lástima.

-Tú no ocuparías el lugar de ninguna otra. Aquí se trata de ti y de mí. Yo no te insultaría fingiendo que eres otra persona -Robin le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla para echarle atrás la cabeza. En sus ojos no había nada de lástima. Ardían de calor y pasión por ella-. Y yo no quiero un revolcón por venganza.

-Jamás -repuso Regina. Le echó los brazos al cuello y sintió la tensión de su cuerpo-. Esto no es una venganza.

Quería saciar aquel deseo que la consumía y quería que él la hiciera sentirse una mujer deseable. Necesitaba subir su autoestima sexual.

Él le pasó el pulgar por el pómulo.

-¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres, Regina? ¿Estás segura de que me deseas a mí? Porque una vez que empiece, parar sería una tortura.

Ella se apoyó en él y acercó sus caderas a las de él. Su pene estaba duro como una piedra. Regina tenía las bragas empapadas y le ardía el cuerpo. Frotó los pechos desnudos en la camisa de él y se regodeó en la sensación suave del algodón contra sus pezones endurecidos. Respiró su aroma masculino y le mordisqueó la barbilla. La respiración de él se aceleró.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura de que te deseo. Y de que te quiero desnudo encima de mí... -le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja- debajo de mí... -pasó la lengua por sus labios-a mi lado... -notó que él se estremecía- detrás de mí... -el deseo espesaba su voz y palpitaba a través de su cuerpo- pero sobre todo dentro de mí.

 **Chao, chao ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sus palabras y caricias destruyeron todas las defensas que él había levantado. Acostándose con Regina, podía perder al único amigo que había tenido en su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar su amistad y su sentido del honor por una noche con ella. Por abrazarla, tocarla y hacerle el amor. Y si esa decisión le hacía ser menos hombre, tenía el resto de su vida para lidiar con eso. Tal vez se arrepintiera al día siguiente, pero esa noche ella era suya.

Dejó la cámara en el suelo.

-Regina...

Tomó la cabeza de ella en sus manos. La besó con gentileza, a conciencia, con una promesa callada de que por esa noche se pertenecían mutuamente. Le dijo en un beso todas las cosas que no podía o no quería decir en voz alta... lo mucho que la deseaba, lo hermosa que la encontraba por dentro y por fuera, que ella era la más deseable de las mujeres, que era su Perséfone, pero que después de ofrecerle y aceptar amor esa noche, la dejaría libre.

Ella le devolvió el besó y se fundió con él.

El beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, subió de intensidad, y ella introdujo las manos debajo de la camisa de él y le acarició la piel. Sus caricias lo encendieron todavía más. Tomó los pechos de ella en sus manos y jugó con los pulgares en los pezones. Regina se apretó contra él y gimió en su boca abierta. Robin se sentó en la cama y la colocó entre sus muslos.

Ella se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Tengo la sensación de que lleve años esperando tus caricias -musitó ella. Lo besó debajo de la barbilla mientras exploraba su pecho con las manos.

Bajó los dedos al cinturón y los vaqueros de él.

-Espera un segundo. Déjame quitarme las botas -dijo Robin.

Regina se levantó y él se agachó a quitarse las botas. Regina se sacó el pantalón corto y las bragas y los dejó en el suelo delante de él. Robin terminó de quitarse las botas y levantó la vista.

La vio desnuda en todo su esplendor y se alegró de estar sentado. Era una mujer redondeada, desde las piernas bien formadas hasta las curvas de las caderas. Tenía una cintura pequeña y pechos llenos. Y al parecer era una defensora de la depilación a la brasileña.

El deseo lo sacudió con fuerza, tensándole los testículos.

-Eres tan hermosa que me dejas sin aliento.

Ella sonrió, y en su sonrisa había una timidez que lo conmovió. Se sentó en la cama detrás de él y rió con suavidad, con el pecho contra la espalda de él. Le pasó las manos por los hombros y le besuqueó el cuello.

Robin se volvió y la atrapó debajo de su cuerpo, con los brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de ella. Los ojos de Regina se oscurecieron, abrió los labios y se pasó la lengua por el de abajo.

Arqueó la espalda. A la luz de las velas, su piel brillaba como una perla rara. Robin lamió el hueco de su garganta e inhaló su aroma. Quería hacerle el amor toda la noche, aprender cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca, con la lengua, con las manos... Pero hacía tanto tiempo que la deseaba que no creía que pudiera esperar mucho esa primera vez. Le lamió uno de los pezones y ella lanzó un gemido hondo.

-Robin... -musitó.

Él le lamió el otro con la punta de la lengua y volvió al primero para seguir atormentando los dos.

Estaban ambos húmedos de sudor y la piel de ella resbalaba contra la de él.

Se colocó de espaldas y lo besó como si no pudiera cansarse nunca. Su lengua se entrelazó con la de él. Sus manos lo exploraban, casi con frenesí, y ella gemía, lo cual lo excitaba aún más. Parecía desearlo tanto como él a ella. Volvió a ponerse de lado y tiró de él. Buscó algo detrás de él. Robin interrumpió el beso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscar un preservativo.

Era tan tonto que había olvidado el preservativo. Eso no le había ocurrido nunca.

Ella lo miró con ojos luminosos.

-Tengo miedo de que esto sea otro sueño - dijo-. No quiero despertar. Porque si me despierto, me voy a enfadar mucho.

Robin se echó a reír. Ella sabía cómo halagarlo.

-No es un sueño -le acarició la espalda. La realidad nunca había sido tan dulce.

La joven le mostró el preservativo con aire de triunfo.

-Con sabor a fresa -rompió el paquete-.¿Te importa que haga los honores?

-Por favor.

Regina le puso el preservativo con su mano cálida y él cerró los ojos.

-Mi placer es tu placer -dijo ella.

Hasta el momento sólo había rozado su pene; ahora lo apretó y volvió a acariciarlo. Él abrió los ojos.

-Si no quieres que esto termine aquí, no vuelvas a hacer eso -dijo con voz ronca.

-Yo estoy preparada si tú lo estás. Llevo semanas soñando contigo. No necesito más preliminares.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó el pecho y los pezones hasta bajar al vientre. Lamió su pene rígido y se lo introdujo en la boca. Robin tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar allí mismo. Ella lo soltó y él pudo respirar de nuevo. El pelo de ella le rozaba el vientre y sus mechones le hacían cosquillas en la piel

-Esto es mucho mejor que en mis sueños - dijo ella con ojos brillantes por la pasión.

Se echó hacia atrás, abrió las piernas y sonrió.

-¿Me vas a penetrar ya o voy a tener que suplicártelo?

Robin se colocó entre sus piernas y la rozó con la punta del pene.

-No es necesario que lo supliques.

Ella lo abrazó con las piernas y él la penetró con lentitud y tiró hacia atrás hasta que estuvo casi fuera antes de volver a entrar de nuevo igual de despacio. Regina lanzó un respingo y lo empujó dentro con fuerza.

-Eres un malvado -gruñó.

Y Robin empezó a moverse conmovido. Era como si ella hubiera creado una magia alrededor de ellos que los juntaba en una unión que iba mucho más allá de la parte física. Como si hubiera abierto una parte de sí misma y lo invitara al calor y la luz que había en ella.

Era muy abierta y generosa y él quería darse también. Le ofreció todo lo que pudo de sí mismo. Se movía cada vez más deprisa y ella se agarraba a la colcha y lo animaba con sus movimientos hasta que los dos entraron juntos y gritando en el orgasmo.

Su Regina no era ninguna flor apagada. Era una mujer osada y hermosa y, si él hubiera tenido algún miedo de que lo usara como sustituto de David, habría desaparecido al oírla gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

¿Había gritado alguna vez así el nombre de David? ¿Se había arqueado debajo de él como si fuera a morirse si no la tocaba? Robin no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Regina yacía inmóvil bajo él, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración jadeante. Una sonrisa lenta entreabrió sus labios. Abrió los ojos.

-Ha sido... increíble... mucho mejor que los sueños.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Tardó un momento en reconocer que era satisfacción, una gran satisfacción. Respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Desde luego -y, como quería compartir lo que sentía pero no sabía cómo decirlo, la besó lenta y tiernamente.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró. Su pelo revuelto estaba sobre la cama. Sus ojos eran oscuros y misteriosos, tenía los labios hinchados a causa de los besos y el cuerpo relajado por el orgasmo. Sin pensar lo que hacía, le pasó los dedos por la línea delicada de la mandíbula e inhaló su fragancia. Ella le tomó la mano, acercó los dedos de él a sus labios y los acarició levemente.

-Robin... -vaciló.

-¿Sí?

-No quiero que te sientas incómodo -ella apartó la vista-.Y no sé cómo decir esto.

El corazón de él, que apenas acababa de recuperarse de su encuentro sexual, volvió a latir con fuerza.

-Pues dilo.

-Oh... esto es muy difícil.

Robin apenas podía respirar. ¿Habría descubierto al hacer el amor que sentía algo profundo por él?

-¿Qué, amor? -los apelativos cariñosos nunca habían formado parte de su vocabulario.

No se los habían dicho de niño y no los había cultivado de adulto, pero aquél le salió solo.

-Estoy sudorosa y pegajosa y tengo miedo de oler mal. Necesito una ducha.

Claro. Robin se rió de sí mismo y de lo desviado de sus cálculos. Sabía que no era el ser más adorable del planeta. Ni siquiera lo habían querido sus padres y esa no era la declaración de amor que se había atrevido a esperar por un instante, pero ella tenía razón. Los dos estaban pegajosos de sudor y, aunque él podía ser muy tonto, no lo era tanto como para desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

-¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Regina sonrió y se dirigió a preparar la tina.

-Entra, el agua está muy buena -dijo Regina. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en la porcelana.

-Dame un segundo -él salió del baño.

Puede que estuvieran allí por la fuerza de las circunstancias, pero era muy romántico, con las velas bañando la estancia en una luz suave. Ella había colocado velas pequeñas redondas en platillos en el suelo alrededor de la bañera. No había nada como ser imaginativos.

La luz de las velas producía una atmósfera de ensueño; pero era algo más que eso. La noche entera resultaba surrealista. Robin estaba a punto de meterse en una bañera con ella después de haber hecho el amor de un modo fantástico, tierno y explosivo a la vez. Ella había descubierto que, detrás de su reserva, era considerado, y eso le gustaba.

Robin volvió con la cámara colgada al cuello e hizo una foto.

Regina se echó a reír.

-¿Me has hecho una foto mirándote desde la bañera?

-Sí. Y es muy sexy.

Conversar con un hombre desnudo tenía algo interesante y era que, cuando te decía que te encontraba sexy, bueno, podías tener una prueba visual que reforzaba su afirmación. Robin no mentía... parecía que la encontraba muy sexy

-No estoy totalmente desnuda en la foto, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

-No. Desde este ángulo y con el agua a este nivel, no se pueden ver los detalles... lo cual es una pena, pues tú tienes detalles muy buenos.

-Cuidado, amiguito. Vas a hacer que me lo crea.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando me meta en la bañera contigo? -preguntó él.

-Ni idea -susurró ella-. Pero como sigas hablando en vez de entrar, se calentará el agua antes de que llegues.

Robin se echó a reír.

-Vas a perder la posibilidad de refrescarte -le advirtió ella.

-Me gusta el calor -declaró él.

-Pues se calienta por momentos. ¿Por qué no vienes y descubres lo caliente que está? - ella se sentó en la bañera y se abrazó las rodillas-. No olvides que has prometido frotarme la espalda.

-Y pienso cumplir esa promesa, pero dentro de un momento. Este ángulo es maravilloso. No te muevas. Precioso. Oh, eso es genial -dijo él, que hacía una foto tras otra.

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas -se burló ella.

-Se lo digo a todas.

Regina sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Aquello no era lo que quería oír. Él la miró y le sonrió. Parecía joven y despreocupado, dos palabras que ella nunca había asociado con Robin. El corazón le brincó en el pecho.

-Pero después no me meto en la bañera con ellas -dijo.

-Seguro que no es por falta de oportunidades -comentó ella.

-Gracias... creo -él casi parecía avergonzado-. He tenido algunas invitaciones.

Por supuesto. Era demasiado guapo y sensual para que no fuera así. El calor en su interior se hizo más intenso. Él sí quería meterse en la bañera con ella y no con Zelena o con las otras mujeres exquisitas y delgadas a las que fotografiaba. Quedaba el tema de la mujer de sus sueños; claro, pero Regina no quería pensar en eso porque en aquel momento estaba con ella y estaba desnudo.

-Deja la cámara.

Él la miró divertido.

-¿Crees que soy una marioneta a la que puedes controlar? ¿Siempre eres tan mandona?

Lo era y lo sabía.

-Sólo cuando deseo mucho algo.

Robin sonrió con picardía.

-¿Y yo soy algo?

-Algo muy interesante -replicó ella.

Él dejó la cámara al lado de la pared y se acercó a la bañera. En el momento en el que había dejado la cámara parecía más consciente de su desnudez y a ella la conmovió que, a pesar de su arrogancia, no caminara como si su pene y él fueran un regalo de Dios a las mujeres.

Había tenido muchos sueños calientes con él, así que no la había sorprendido que el sexo fuera tan bueno, pero no había contado con que le gustara él tanto. Y le gustaba. Era tierno, divertido, sexy y... Se metió en la bañera con ella y Regina dejó de pensar.

Robin se sentó y estiró las piernas a ambos lados de ella; la colocó en la «V» de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido diseñada sólo para él. La espalda de Regina se apoyaba en su vientre y su pecho y su cabeza descansaba entre el hombro y el cuello de él.

A pesar de las bromas de antes, él parecía contento de disfrutar del momento. Regina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sensaciones. El corazón de él latía contra su espalda y sus brazos eran fuertes y tiernos. Olía a sexo, a sudor y a su aroma particular.

La luz de las velas bailaba en las paredes y el techo. Vivía uno de esos momentos perfectos y románticos de los que hablan las películas y las novelas románticas. Suspiró, contenta de estar allí en ese momento.

-¿Cómoda? -preguntó él.

-Mucho. Eres una buena almohada de baño.

-Me alegro. Ahora he pasado de marioneta a almohada.

Regina sonrió y le besó un brazo.

-Pero eres una almohada de baño muy sexy -sus sueños nunca habían sido tan maravillosos. Ella apreciaba el buen sexo tanto como cualquiera, pero también había algo bueno en aquella comodidad.

Él le besó el pelo y Regina habría podido jurar que todos sus huesos se habían vuelto de mantequilla. Se derritió contra él.

-Hay un sitio cerca de la granja de mi abuelo donde solía ir con mi primo John -dijo él-. En mitad del bosque hay un estanque con una cascada pequeña. El estanque es lo bastante superficial como para que el sol caliente el agua. Puedes tumbarte a tomar el sol en una piedra llana. El agua, está clara y el aire es dulce. Cuando éramos pequeños, pensábamos que allí vivían las hadas.

Pintaba una imagen tan clara que a ella le parecía ver el sitio. También veía a un Robin niño buscando hadas. La embargó un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo físico. Por lo que le había contado David, sabía que Robin era muy retraído. Quizá fuera la locura de la noche o lo extraño de las circunstancias, pero estaba segura de que era la primera vez que contaba aquello. Y la idea de un niño romántico que creía en las hadas no la sorprendía tanto como la hubiera sorprendido en otro tiempo. Era un hombre complejo, complicado. Antes había querido acostarse con él, pero ahora quería saber más cosas de él.

-Suena muy bonito.

-Lo es. Te gustaría.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Vas a Inglaterra a menudo?

-Antes iba todos los veranos, ahora voy un par de veces al año. Mis abuelos paternos murieron hace varios años, pero mis abuelos maternos viven todavía en Devon. Son increíbles. Tienen ochenta y cinco años y todavía cultivan una granja pequeña.

-¿Son muy unidos? -ella sólo había conocido a sus abuelos paternos, que eran todavía más conservadores y estirados que su padre.

-Todo lo unidos que se puede estar con un océano por medio. De niño pasé veranos increíbles allí.

-¿Vas con tus padres? -preguntó ella.

-No.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y sus brazos aumentaban un poco la presión. Aunque no conocía a sus padres, ya le caían mal. Por lo poco que él le había contado, tenía una imagen de dos personas egoístas y pagadas de sí mismas que no tenían tiempo para su hijo. Ella era la oveja negra de su familia, pero al menos sabía que la querían, aunque no siempre aprobaran lo que hacía.

-No te imagino en una granja -comentó.

-Pues debes saber que soy un experto en recoger huevos y ordeñar vacas.

-No te creo. Eso me gustaría verlo. ¿Tenías novia allí?

-No.

-¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de Inglaterra? No puedo creer que no tuvieras novia.

-Devon no es una ciudad como Nueva York o Londres.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no había chicas en el campo? ¿Nunca conquistaste a ninguna con tu maravillosa técnica de recoger huevos?

Robin soltó una risita, pero sonó forzada.

-Había una... su padre era el vicario -dijo.

-¡Qué británico! La hija del vicario. ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Ashley Sellers.

-¿Y qué fue de Ashley? ¿La sigues viendo cuando vas a Inglaterra?

-La veo en casi todos los viajes, sí.

-¡Oh! -de pronto Regina ya no encontró tan divertida la conversación. De hecho, sentía casi náuseas.

-Se casó con mi primo John. Esperan mellizos para el otoño.

-¡Oh!

Seguramente no había sido agradable que la chica que le interesaba se casara con su primo. ¿Era Ashley su mujer inalcanzable? Pero Robin había dicho que la suya no estaba casada.

-¿Te resulta incómodo verlos? -preguntó.

-Para nada. Ya hace mucho tiempo de todo eso.

Regina le acarició el brazo con el pulgar y sintió el juego del músculo bajo la piel.

-¿Le dijiste alguna vez lo que sentías?

-Pues sí. Pero antes de que terminara el verano, ella había decidido ya que no era su hombre. Entonces empezó a salir con John y ahí acabó todo.

Hum. Allí había más de lo que él decía. Hablaba con tono ligero, pero Regina sentía la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Te partió el corazón?

-Sólo una temporada. Ellos hacen buena pareja. Por algo salieron las cosas así. La vida a veces es sabia.

Regina no quería que él se retrajera debido al recuerdo de un amor perdido.

-Pues yo me alegro de que salieran así o ahora no estaría aquí contigo. Ashley no sabe lo que se pierde -se movió y apretó las nalgas contra él para recordarle dónde estaba y con quién-. Creo que eres muy divertido.

-¿De verdad? -él la besó en el cuello y se rió al ver que ella se estremecía.

-Sí - los dientes de él rozaban su hombro y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-.Y a mí personalmente me gusta mucho ese tipo de diversión.

-La diversión sólo acaba de empezar. Te debo un lavado de espalda -la soltó y ella le pasó el jabón-. Échate hacia delante.

Regina apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza en ellos. Él le pasó los dedos enjabonados por los hombros y bajó por la columna antes de frotarle la espalda en círculos pequeños. Ella se sentía tan a gusto que tenía ganas de ronronear.

-¡Ahhh! Tú sí que sabes lavar espaldas.

-Tu espalda tiene líneas muy hermosas -él le tocó el costado-. Esta curva está llena de gracia.

-Gracias. Pero no se te ocurra parar para ir a por la cámara.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Le lavó con gentileza los costados, rozando los pechos con las yemas de los dedos antes de llegar a las axilas. A Regina no le habían acariciado nunca las axilas y no sabía que podía ser bueno.

Levantó la cabeza y los brazos. Robin bajó sus manos por éstos y ella se apoyó de nuevo en él.

Él pasó los brazos debajo de sus axilas y le lavó el cuello por delante y la curva de los pechos, debajo de ellos pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Al fin los tomó en sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sí.

-¿Esto era lo que querías? -el aliento de él le rozaba el cuello-.

-¿Era esto lo que esperabas?

-Sí.

-Yo también -susurró él.

Sus dedos encontraron uno de los pezones y ella sintió un calor líquido entre las piernas. A juzgar por el modo en que resucitaba su pene contra la espalda de ella, a él le gustaba tanto acariciar sus pechos como a Regina que se los acariciara.

Él hizo un cuenco con las manos y le echó agua por delante para enjuagar el jabón.

-Ahora la espalda.

La joven se inclinó hacia delante y él se la aclaró. Volvió a colocarla contra su pecho.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -recorrió la oreja de ella con la lengua.

-Mucho mejor.

-Creo que puedes sentirte mejor todavía - susurró él.

La besó en el cuello y ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaba que le besaran el cuello, le producía un cosquilleo que le bajaba hasta los dedos de los pies.

-No sé... ya me siento... muy bien.

-Veremos.

Robin le pasó las mano por el montículo redondo del vientre y ella intentó meterlo para hacerlo más plano.

-Relájate -le pidió - Hay que tener curvas en los sitios apropiados.

Parecía leer sin problemas el lenguaje corporal de ella. Pasó los dedos por los muslos femeninos.

-Abre las piernas -dijo con voz espesa.

Ella obedeció. Robin deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y separó sus labios con los pulgares.

-Me encanta tu estilo de depilarte -musitó.

La primera vez Regina había tenido que tomarse dos margaritas para hacer acopio de valor y pedirle a otra mujer que le hiciera la cera allí. Le había dolido mucho, pero una vez que había probado a estar sin pelos, ya no pudo volver atrás.

Separó más las piernas.

-A mí también. Así te siento mejor.

Y lo sentía... todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se concentraban entre sus piernas. Él la acarició con un dedo hasta que encontró el clítoris y lo rozó. Ella soltó un gemido y se apretó contra su mano.

-Tranquila, relájate. No tan deprisa. Cálmate y disfrútalo. Saboréalo. ¿Te ha gustado eso?

-Sí.

-¿Y esto? -deslizó un dedo en su interior y ella se esforzó para no arquearse contra él, pero apretó los músculos en torno a él.

-Sí.

-Estás mucho más caliente que el agua. Es como hundir los dedos en miel caliente.

Su voz, baja y sensual, sus palabras, sus caricias, la sensación de su cuerpo detrás de ella, la sensación de su aliento en la piel cuando hablaba, el roce débil de su vello en la espalda, el agua fresca que le lamía la piel caliente... todo se centraba en ella, pasaba por ella.

Él le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar y le introducía a veces un dedo y a veces dos. Con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho derecho y jugaba con el pulgar.

Regina se agarró a los lados de la bañera y abrió más las piernas. No podría soportar aquello mucho más, pero tampoco quería que cesara.

-Más rápido. Sí... sí... así... oh... -levantó las caderas para introducir más los dedos de él en su interior y frotó el clítoris contra la presión del pulgar de él.

-Eso es, amor mío. Eres muy hermosa. Quiero que tengas un orgasmo. Eso es... -la voz de Robin la llevó al clímax. Regina volvió la cabeza y le mordió en el hombro al tiempo que gemía de placer.

Se dejó caer contra él porque no parecía tener ni un solo hueso en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tan informe y fluida como el agua que la rodeaba.

Robin le dio un beso en el pelo y apretó más los brazos en torno a ella.

-¡Oh, Regina!

-Hum -murmuró ella.

Frotó la mejilla en su brazo, la única respuesta de la que se sentía capaz en ese momento. Poco a poco se fue recuperando y empezó a ser consciente del pene erecto de él, de los músculos rígidos de su vientre y su pecho, de la tensión que ocupaba sus brazos.

Se echó hacia delante y se volvió a mirarlo de rodillas. En el rostro de él resultaba palpable el deseo, que brillaba en sus ojos. La joven buscó el jabón con una sonrisa.

-Te toca a ti.

.

.

.

.

.

-No puedo levantarlo -dijo Regina con frustración-. ¿Quieres probar tú?

-Sí. Probaré -Robin tiró con todas sus fuerzas del cierre de la ventana-. Estos edificios viejos se han pintado tantas veces que en ocasiones se han cerrado las ventanas con la pintura -sintió que empezaba a ceder-. Creo que ya sube.

La ventana se abrió unos centímetros y Robin tiró de ella el resto del camino.

-¡Mi héroe! -exclamó ella con una sonrisa. Y en sus ojos brillaba algo que calentó el corazón de él.

Era terrible. Se sentía treinta centímetros más alto sólo porque había conseguido abrir una ventana.

-No es un viento ártico, pero hace más fresco así -la lluvia había aliviado un tanto el calor intenso. Abajo subía vapor desde el pavimento.

-En casa cuando llueve también hay vapor, pero en Nueva York nunca huele a fresco como en Savannah después de la lluvia -comentó ella. Se dirigió a la cama, quitó la colcha y la sábana de arriba y se sentó contra los cojines que adornaban el cabecero-. Por lo menos las sábanas están frescas.

Era evidente que no tenía intención de ir a sentarse en la sala. Y a Robin le parecía bien. Se tumbó a lo largo del extremo inferior de la cama con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Ella se había puesto unas bragas negras y un top negro también.

-¿Echas de menos Savannah? -preguntó él.

-Algunas cosas. Como el olor después de una lluvia de verano. El sonido de un coche de caballos en los adoquines. El musgo en los troncos de árboles tan viejos y tan grandes que hacen de toldos en las calles. ¿Has ido alguna vez?

-No, no he viajado mucho fuera de Nueva York e Inglaterra.

Ella le acarició la pantorrilla con el pie. A Robin le gustaba el modo que tenía de tocarlo, como si lo necesitara y estuviera en su derecho.

-El ritmo lento puede volverte loco, pero la ciudad te encantaría.

Robin imaginó a ambos disfrutando de un paseo en carruaje por calles adoquinadas y debajo de robles cubiertos de musgo.

-Es evidente que te gusta. ¿Por qué te marchaste?

-Me gusta, pero tenía que irme.

-¿Tenías o querías?

-Tenía. Necesitaba salir de mi zona de confort, conocer lugares nuevos y cosas nuevas, descubrirme a mí misma.

-¿Y te has descubierto? -preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Creía que sí, pero esta noche me ha creo que al fin he descubierto que es un proceso que no se acaba. Cada día trae algo nuevo y diferente, algunos días más que otros... como hoy. Pero sé de cierto que no soy la misma persona que era cuando me marché y eso es bueno.

¿Qué sentía de los cambios de ese día? Después del problema con David, ¿querría volver a su casa? Robin tenía que preguntarlo.

-¿Crees que volverás ahora, después de lo que ha pasado con David?

Regina negó con la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

-En el futuro cercano, no. Me gusta Savannah y siempre será mi hogar. Me gusta ir de visita, pero Nueva York me ha robado también el corazón. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez has querido vivir en otra parte?

Era fácil hablar con Regina y la oscuridad también ayudaba. Robin se descubría contándole cosas que no había contado nunca.

-De niño, cuando pasaba los veranos en Devon, quería quedarme allí para siempre. Cuando me hice mayor, me di cuenta de que lo que me atraía eran mis abuelos y no el lugar en sí mismo. Cuando me fui de casa y empecé a vivir solo, empecé a apreciar Nueva York.

-Mis padres tampoco son muy cariñosos - comentó ella.

Apenas se tocaban, pero Robin se sentía más cerca de ella de lo que se había sentido nunca de nadie, David incluido.

-Pero tú eres cariñosa y extrovertida -comentó-. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Soy una anomalía -rió ella.

-Yo también he sido siempre el que no encajaba -musitó él. Lo había sentido así muchas veces y resultaba liberador poder decirlo-.

-¿Cómo son? -preguntó ella.

-¿Mis padres? -Regina asintió-. Inteligentes, interesantes, muy cultos. Muy buenos invitados para un cóctel y muy malos padres.

-¿No tienes hermanos?

-No, soy solo -y lo había sido en todos los aspectos. No habían formado una familia. Su vida había sido muy solitaria hasta que conoció a David y se hicieron amigos-. ¿Cómo era tener hermanas?

Regina era una narradora innata. A él le gustaba el ritmo y la cadencia de su voz. Su voz sonaba relajante incluso cuando le contaba sus escapadas de la infancia.

-Puede que seas la más joven, pero veo que siempre eras la instigadora -comentó él.

-Ya te lo he dicho... soy la que no encaja - bostezó ella.

-Pareces cansada.

-Lo estoy. ¿Qué hora es?

Robin miró su reloj luminoso.

-Casi las doce.

-Es temprano, pero creo que estoy agotada emocionalmente y tanta diversión...

-Duérmete.

-Buena idea.

Habían hecho el amor dos veces, pero aun así, había una intimidad especial en el hecho de compartir la cama con alguien, de bajar la guardia hasta el punto de dormirte...

-¿Prefieres que me vaya al sofá? -preguntó Robin.

-No, quédate conmigo -contestó ella-. Aquí hace más fresco..

-Bien -Robin le pasó un dedo por la línea de la nariz y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente-. Duérmete. Yo estaré aquí.

Ella sonrió.

-Procura dormir también -dijo.

-Lo haré.

Robin permaneció tumbado escuchando los ruidos apagados de una ciudad que no dormía nunca, ni siquiera en un apagón, y la cadencia suave de la respiración de ella. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, contento de tocarla mientras todavía podía, poco dispuesto a desperdiciar durmiendo el poco tiempo que pasaría a su lado. Ella emitió un ruidito de satisfacción.

-¿Robin?

-¿Hum?

-Me alegro de que haya ocurrido esta noche.

-Yo también -repuso él.

A pesar del calor sofocante, ella se acercó más a él y… qué diablos, los dos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos, así que la estrechó contra sí. El muslo de ella se deslizó entre los de él y apoyó el brazo en el pecho masculino. Le dio un beso en el pecho y él se sintió enseguida más enamorado aún de ella.

 **Este capítulo va con dedicación especial a las chicas insistentes de LPM. Ustedes saben quiénes son ;)**

 **PD. Por si no sabían, '** **Perséfone' ("la que trae la muerte"), también conocida como 'Kore', que en la mitología griega, es considerada la "Reina del Inframundo", este título se le atribuyó debido a que la** **Teogonía de Hesíodo afirma que Perséfone fue raptada por Hades, 'Dios del Inframundo'. Igual esto no era de su interés, pero tenía que ponerlo.**

 **Chao chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡No! ¡Vuelve!

Robin se incorporó de golpe, desorientado por la cama extraña, las velas y una mujer que gritaba. Su cama. El apagón.

-¿Qué pasa? -se puso en pie y agarró a Regina, que temblaba como una hoja.

-Lenny -ella tragó aire con fuerza y señaló la ventana-. Ha salido al alféizar -se aferró a él-. No tiene uñas en las patas de delante. ¿Y si resbala?

Ella quería a aquel gato. Robin no vaciló, no pensó, se asomó a la ventana.

-¿Lo ves? -preguntó ella.

Lenny parecía haberse dado cuenta del error cometido y estaba inmóvil en el saliente, un par de metros más allá.

Regina bajó la voz.

-Ven, precioso. Ven aquí. Tengo algo para ti -le temblaba la voz.

Lenny aulló con histeria felina, pero no se movió. Genial. Si la gente del siguiente apartamento abría la ventana, el gato seguramente se asustaría y caería a la calle.

Regina volvió a aferrarse a su brazo y Robin intentó calmarla.

-Tranquilízate.

-Voy a salir a por él -dijo ella.

-De eso nada.

-No puedo dejarlo ahí.

-Iré yo.

-No. No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Y además, a ti no te conoce.

Robin no pensaba permitirle que saliera a aquel alféizar mojado. Bajó la vista... había siete pisos hasta el suelo y no, no le permitiría salir de ningún modo.

-Los animales asustados responden mejor a los extraños en una situación de peligro. Lo vi en un documental -mintió para mantenerla alejada del saliente. La apartó de la ventana-. Espera aquí y yo te lo pasaré.

No le dio ocasión de discutir. Subió a la ventana y salió al alféizar. Era mucho más estrecho de lo que parecía desde dentro.

Se agarró al marco de la ventana con la mano izquierda y se puso en pie despacio, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Apoyó la mano derecha en la pared de ladrillo y deseó que el saliente estuviera hecho del mismo material y no de mármol mojado y resbaladizo. Abrazó el edificio.

Cometió el error de mirar abajo y el vértigo se apoderó de él. La cabeza le dio vueltas, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio. No le gustaban nada las alturas.

-Robin, vuelve aquí -la cabeza de Regina asomó por la ventana, cerca de sus rodillas.

-Volveré cuando tenga al gato -mantuvo los ojos fijos en el edificio y en Lenny.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Ella había elegido un mal momento para iniciar una conversación.

-No lo sé. Lo estoy pensando.

-¿Y no crees que deberías haberlo pensado antes de salir ahí?

Él avanzó hacia Lenny, y la toalla, cuyo nudo se había aflojado al subir a la ventana, resbaló un poco por sus caderas. Genial. Sólo llevaba una toalla y se estaba cayendo. Moviéndose muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, se la quitó y se la echó al hombro. Mejor enseñar el trasero a siete pisos de altura que tropezar con la toalla.

¡Maldición! Ni siquiera iba a morir con dignidad. Con honor, tal vez, pero con dignidad no.

Pero él podía hacer aquello. La clave para no morir estaba en moverse despacio. O al menos eso esperaba.

Pero no sabía si tenía muchas probabilidades de agarrar al gato. La maldita bestia lo había mordido antes, cuando había intentado acariciarlo. Robin hizo lo único que podía hacer... siguió avanzando hacia el gato y le habló en voz baja.

-Bien, amigo. Agárrate con fuerza. ¿Ves?, ahí está el truco. Puede que tú tengas siete vidas, pero yo sólo tengo una...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Regina.

Él volvió la cabeza en su dirección con cuidado.

-Hablo con el gato. Danos un minuto, ¿vale? Y te agradeceríamos mucho que no hicieras ruido ni movimientos repentinos.

Miró de nuevo a Lenny y siguió hablando.

-Con franqueza, creo que soy muy joven para morir, pero aunque no lo sea, no quiero morir estrellándome desnudo contra el suelo. Y quién sabe, puede que tú ya hayas agotado tus siete vidas.

El gato lanzó otro aullido estremecedor. Un murmullo de brisa enfrió el sudor que caía entre los hombros de Robin.

-Escúchame bien. Yo te sujeto, volvemos a entrar ahí y juro que la convenzo para que te ponga otro nombre. Si yo me llamara Lenny, también estaría aquí fuera. Pero por mi honor que te cambiaremos el nombre en cuanto volvamos ahí dentro.

Lenny aplastó las orejas. Aquello no era buena señal.

Robin ya casi estaba allí... sólo unos centímetros más...

-Voy a pasar por encima de ti para ir al otro lado.

Respiró hondo. Levantó el pie derecho y lo pasó por encima del gato, con lo que Lenny quedó entre sus dos piernas y él podía agarrarse al marco de la ventana del vecino de Regina.

Bajó la vista hacia el gato. Éste lo miraba a él. O más concretamente, una parte de él. Lenny contemplaba su pene colgante con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, como si acabara de descubrir un juguete.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Robin cubrió su pene con una mano protectora.

Una mujer mayor apareció de pronto en la ventana.

-¡Pervertido! -gritó.

Se apartó y bajó la persiana.

Robin, sobresaltado, clavó los dedos en el marco.

Tranquilo. Tranquilo.

Recuperó el equilibrio y pasó el pie izquierdo por encima del gato. ¡Bien! Apartó la mano del pene. Ahora ya sólo faltaba la parte más terrorífica.

-Te voy a envolver en esta toalla, pero necesito que te quedes muy quieto o perderé el equilibrio y nos caeremos los dos.

Pasó la toalla de su hombro a sus manos.

-Tranquilo. Recuerda que vas a tener un nuevo nombre. Uno interesante, un nombre de macho, uno que vaya con tu imagen -mientras hablaba se agachó y envolvió al gato en la toalla con cuidado-. No pierdas la calma. Sólo falta un minuto para que estemos a salvo.

Sorprendentemente, Lenny no ofreció resistencia y no se movió cuando él se lo colocó bajo el brazo, como si fuera un balón de fútbol americano. Robin no supo cuánto tardó... a él le parecieron horas... pero siguió hablando de vuelta hacia la ventana de Regina y al fin le pasó el gato y la joven lo apretó contra sí. Robin usó la mano libre para agarrarse al borde de la ventana abierta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para entrar? -preguntó ella.

-Sólo déjame espacio -pasó los pies primero.

Cuando al fin pisó suelo firme le empezaron a temblar las rodillas. Nunca le había parecido tan maravilloso estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Se volvió y cerró la ventana de golpe. Antes de volver a abrirla, se asarían como cerdos en el infierno.

Lenny, perdió la paciencia, se soltó de los brazos de Regina y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Regina se volvió hacia Robin con ojos llameantes.

-Eso ha sido lo más estúpido e idiota que he visto en mi vida -gritó.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué no me das las gracias?

-¿Las gracias? ¿Las gracias? -la voz de ella subía de tono a cada palabra-. ¿Tengo que darte las gracias cuando podías haber muerto ahí fuera, idiota? -se acercó y le golpeó el pecho con las manos-. Podías haberte caído. ¡He pasado tanto miedo! Y estabas desnudo. Y podías haber muerto.

¡Dios! Estaba casi histérica por él. Robin le sujetó las muñecas e intentó no hacerle daño.

-Calla, calla, no pasa nada, yo estoy bien. Y tú estás bien. Los dos estamos bien.

Regina apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él le pasó la mano por el pelo. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. Nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto miedo. Si llegas a caerte...

Lo besó en la boca con una pasión hija del miedo y la furia. Apretó la boca contra la suya y liberó en él la adrenalina provocada por la aventura. Robin le devolvió el beso como si quisiera devorarla.

Era cierto. Podía haber muerto allí fuera. Pero no había muerto y estaba en sus brazos. Y parecía que a ella le importaba muchísimo que se hubiera jugado la vida.

Se tambalearon abrazados hasta la cama, cada uno de ellos empeñado en comerse vivo al otro. Cayeron sobre el colchón y esa vez fue Robin el que sacó el preservativo del cajón con mano temblorosa. Antes la había deseado, soñado con ella, le había hecho el amor, pero nunca había conocido nada así, una necesidad tan abrumadora de enterrarse en ella para celebrar haber vuelto con vida del saliente... para reclamar su premio.

Mientras se ponía el preservativo, ella se desnudó y se tumbó de espaldas con las piernas separadas y el sexo brillante... preparada.

-No. Date la vuelta. Ponte de rodillas.

Ella cerró las piernas pero siguió tumbada de espaldas.

-Primero apaga todas las velas -dijo.

Desde luego, no era la mujer más lógica que había conocido.

-Pero la oscuridad te da miedo.

-Me da más miedo lo grande que es mi trasero. Y estamos perdiendo el tiempo -tendió la mano y le acarició el pene.

Robin se apartó y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la cama. Ella lo miró con recelo y no poca frustración.

-Estoy aquí para arrodillarme ante el altar de tu magnífico trasero. ¿Por qué crees que he salido ahí fuera? ¿Por el gato o para poder ver después tus brillantes ojos? No, amor mío. He salido ahí fuera por esto -le acarició una nalga y clavó los dientes en ella. Regina parecía no saber si echarse a reír o pegarle, pero por suerte, todavía brillaba el deseo en sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije antes -siguió él-. Esto -acarició la curva de las nalgas- puede hacer que los hombres caigan de rodillas. Yo estoy de rodillas y me gustaría verte a ti de rodillas y con tanta luz como sea posible para ver esta obra de arte en acción.

No pensaba ceder en ese punto. No sólo era verdad lo que decía, que quería verla retorcerse y moverse mientras le hacía el amor desde atrás, sino que también quería que superara aquel complejo ridículo y comprendiera que su trasero era motivo de celebración, no algo que había que esconder en la oscuridad.

Mordisqueó el trasero en cuestión y, convencido de que la acción valía más que las palabras, se dedicó a demostrarle cuánto apreciaba sus atributos. Se tomó tiempo besando... lamiendo... succionando aquel terreno dulce. Y ella lo recompensó con gemidos de apreciación y retorciéndose contra su boca.

Ardía de deseo por ella, estaba enganchado con su trasero y el aroma de su excitación resultaba enloquecedor, con su humedad deslizándose entre los labios de ella. Probó el sabor de su néctar con la lengua.

-Robin...

Miró el rostro sonrojado de ella desde su posición entre sus muslos.

-¿De verdad me vas a negar algo que me haría tan feliz?

La joven, jadeante, se dio la vuelta con tal rapidez que lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando se levantó, ella estaba ya de rodillas, con las piernas separadas y las nalgas en el aire. Su sexo brillante resultaba una invitación.

-Me vas a volver loca. Hazlo como quieras, pero hazlo de una vez -ella lo miró por encima del hombro y se dio una palmada en la nalga-. Si esto es lo que quieres, monta de una vez, vaquero.

Robin subió a la cama detrás de ella y deslizó un dedo entre las nalgas.

-Me he acercado al templo de lo divino. ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Maldita sea, Robin! No está bien que me hagas reír cuando me has puesto tan caliente.

Él deslizó su pene cubierto por el preservativo a lo largo del canal de ella y lo frotó contra su clítoris.

-Quiero ofrecerte un sacrificio.

Regina se echó hacia atrás y terminó de introducirlo en su interior.

-¡Sí! -gritó-. Ya estoy contenta. ¿Tú estás contento?

Ella estaba caliente y estrecha y él comenzó a moverse.

-No, estoy pletórico -contestó.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres que haga qué? De eso nada. No pienso hacerlo -Regina se colocó de espaldas y resopló con fuerza. Ella se sentía satisfecha después de un revolcón fabuloso y él tenía que estropearlo todo.

Robin saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó ella.

-Por la cámara.

-¿Necesitas la cámara para hablar de esto?

-No, la necesito para captar el aspecto que tienes ahora. Recuerda que tengo que captar a la auténtica Regina.

Volvió poco después con la cámara colgada. Ella le lanzó una mirada altiva.

Ella estaba enfadada y giró la cabeza.

-No estoy enfadada.

-¿No? ¿Y tú cómo lo llamarías?

-Ofendida. No tenías derecho a prometerle a mi gato que le cambiaría el nombre. Me encanta el que tiene. Si tú quieres bautizar a un animal, cómprate uno.

Le importaba un bledo si sonaba grosera. Toda su vida le habían dicho lo que tenía que hacer, cuándo y cómo tenía que hacerlo. Al fin vivía sola y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie, por mucho placer que le diera en la cama, le cambiara el nombre a su gato. Lenny era suyo y Robin podía irse al diablo.

-Estaba desesperado. No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Y le he dado mi palabra.

-Pues deberías haberme consultado antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que iniciara negociaciones contigo desde el alféizar de la ventana, donde por cierto estaba desnudo?

-No hay ninguna necesidad de ser sarcásticos.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de ser irracionales, Regina.

Dejaría pasar aquel comentario porque la otra opción era matarlo. ¡Y pensar que había empezado a gustarle mucho! ¡Agh! La ponía furiosa.

-¿Te he pedido yo que salieras? No. De hecho, te he pedido que no lo hicieras.

-¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar salir a ti?

Regina no podía recordar haber estado nunca tan furiosa.

-¡Vaya, salió el macho! ¿Crees que eres más valiente que yo sólo por ser hombre?

-¿Valiente? -él echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada, pero no parecía muy divertido-. El valor no ha tenido nada que ver con eso. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía ver con claridad.

-¿Y la irracional soy yo? ¡Ja! Si tanto miedo tenías, ¿por qué no me has dejado salir a mí?

-Porque no podía... me parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió del dormitorio. Típico de un hombre largarse en mitad de una conversación que no iba como él quería.

Regina se puso las bragas y el top y salió tras él.

-Me convence tu explicación -dijo con ironía-. Me convence mucho.

-¿No puedes dejar el tema? -Robin se sentó en el sofá.

-No, no puedo. ¿Qué quieres que haga si me gusta tener algo de lógica en mi vida?

-¿Lógica? Tú no eres precisamente la mujer más lógica que he conocido.

-Eso tiene gracia, viniendo de un hombre que sale desnudo al saliente de un séptimo piso y le promete a mi gato cambiarle el nombre sin mi permiso porque le parece que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Quieres lógica? A ver qué te parece esto. He salido ahí porque, si no lo hacía yo, lo harías tú y yo no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo -Robin cerró la boca con fuerza, como si hubiera dicho ya demasiado. Y, bueno, la verdad era que había dicho mucho.-

¿Había salido porque estaba preocupado por ella? La embargó un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo y sí mucho con la emoción. No había sido para hacerse el macho y el valiente, lo había hecho por ella.

-¡Oh! -musitó.

-Así que siento que te hayas enfadado, pero le he prometido otro nombre.

Robin no era un maníaco del control que intentaba dirigir sus asuntos. Y Regina se sentía culpable.

-Creo que mi reacción ha sido un poco exagerada.

-Creo que sí. ¿A ti te gustaría ser un gato malo y llamarte Lenny? -él se estremeció visiblemente.

-Está bien. Vamos a ver qué se te ocurre a ti. ¿Qué propones?

-Es tu gato.

-Según una cultura antigua, después de salvarle la vida, ahora te pertenece a ti.

A él parecía horrorizarlo la idea.

-Pero yo no lo quiero.

-No te lo voy a dar; es sólo en un sentido doy la tarea de ponerle nombre.

-Pero no la quiero.

-Pues lo siento. Tú le has prometido un nombre nuevo, así que dale uno.

-¡Pero yo no sé poner nombre a animales!

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel hombre era sexy, ilógico y exasperante.

-¿Cómo que no sabes ponerles nombre? Hazlo y en paz. ¿Nunca has tenido un animal?

-No.

Tenía que estar bromeando.

-¿Ni gatos ni perros ni un hámster?

-No.

-¿Ni una rana?

-No. A mis padres no les gustaban los animales.

Regina apretó los dientes. ¿Qué clase de personas eran capaces de descuidar a su hijo y encima le negaban un animal? A pesar de lo estirados que eran sus padres, en su casa había habido un perro, un hámster y varios peces de colores a lo largo de los años. Hasta una rana habría sido mejor que nada.

-No me gustan nada tus padres -declaró. Estaba deseando decirles lo que pensaba.

Robin pareció sobresaltarse, como si lo sorprendiera que le disgustaran sus padres por su causa. De pronto sonrió.

-No te preocupes -dijo-. Tú tampoco les encantarías a ellos. Eres demasiado... suelta para su gusto.

-¿Suelta? Eso me gusta -y ella no quería caer bien a personas así-. Pero no te vas a librar de bautizar al gato. O le cambias el nombre o se queda con Lenny y no cumples tu promesa.

-Eres una mujer muy dura -protestó él-. Brutus.

-No. No puedo vivir con un gato llamado Brutus. Prueba otra vez.

-Magnus.

Regina hizo una mueca.

-Olvídalo. He tenido una idea genial. Le pondré yo el nombre.

-Me parece bien. ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-Robin. Le pondré tu nombre.

Y sorprendentemente, él no pareció molesto ni enfadado, sino más bien complacido de que le pusieran su nombre a un gato.

-Parece contento con su nuevo nombre. ¿Tú qué piensas? -preguntó Regina.

Robin el gato estaba sentado encima del frigorífico con los ojos cerrados y sin hacerles ningún caso. Robin el hombre pensaba que estaba loca y que resultaba adorable.

-Está loco de alegría.

Regina se echó a reír y él hizo mentalmente una foto. Quería recordar siempre aquel momento. Estaban metidos en una conversación absurda en una cocina que era un horno sin electricidad, y no recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.

-Aunque no te guste admitirlo, eres un hombre muy agradable.

Su ternura lo sorprendió.

-¿No me has llamado idiota hace poco?

-No son mutuamente exclusivos. Se puede ser las dos cosas.

Lo miraba de un modo que hacía que a él se le acelerara el corazón. Pero ella se equivocaba. El noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo era idiota y ella estaba despechada por lo de David y le adjudicaba cualidades que no tenía.

-Tendrás que hablar con David -dijo.

-No, no tengo que hacerlo. Pero supongo que lo haré.

-Tienes que cerrar ese punto o tendrás que buscarlo más tarde para quitarte una adicción al Prozac -comentó él.

-Me conoces muy bien -ella le tiró un paño de cocina a la cabeza.

Él lo atrapó con la mano.

-Parece que lo has asimilado bien.

-No soy propensa a la histeria.

Robin enarcó las cejas, recordando la escena que había hecho ella cuando él había vuelto a la habitación. Había estado al borde de la histeria. Por ende, le costaba creerlo.

-Bueno -rectificó ella-. Si creo que alguien que me importa puede morir, eso es distinto, pero en líneas generales no soy propensa a la histeria -lo miró de arriba abajo y detuvo los ojos en la parte delantera de su pantalón-. Y tú me has ayudado a superar mi dolor por el rechazo.

-Me alegro de haber servido de algo.

-Puede que no me creas en absoluto, pero casi me siento aliviada. No de que David sea gay y me haya engañado, eso me cuesta aceptarlo. Pero creo que los dos sabíamos que algo no funcionaba. Y cuando empecé a soñar contigo... bueno, eso hace que pienses que no estás preparada para meterte en el matrimonio.

A Robin lo sorprendía todavía haber sido el objeto de sus fantasías.

-Los sueños no son un buen indicador -musitó-. ¿Habrías anulado el compromiso si David no se hubiera acostado con otra persona?

Regina pensó un momento la pregunta.

-No lo sé. Espero que no. No lo odio, pero no me gusta su infidelidad ni que te haya encargado contármelo a ti.

-¿Todavía lo quieres? Es evidente que lo has querido.

-No estoy segura -ella se tocó el punto del dedo donde había estado su anillo de compromiso-. Lo quería. Y supongo que, cuando se me pase el enfado, lo querré todavía -él sintió un nudo en el estómago-. Pero no como debería quererlo para casarme con él. Nos divertimos juntos, pero entre nosotros no hay pasión auténtica.

Lo miró a los ojos.

-No hay intensidad. ¿Me comprendes?

Robin apartó la vista. La comprendía muy bien.

-David y yo no tenemos eso.

Es cierto que era una mujer adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero en algún punto había estado lo bastante segura para querer casarse con David. Él sabía de primera mano que podía ser ilógica y emocional y no quería que tomara una decisión de la que luego se arrepintiera.

-La pasión no dura. Se quema y evoluciona a otra cosa -dijo, haciendo de abogado del diablo.

-No soy ninguna ingenua. No creo que la gente siga teniendo eso después de veinte años. O quién sabe. A lo mejor sí. Pero sí sé que debes tenerlo al principio. El amor no puede ser algo completamente cómodo, como unas pantuflas viejas. Tiene que ser como unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, sexy, excitante y que valga la pena la incomodidad. Y si eso es lo que ha encontrado David, mejor para él.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Eso es original -comentó él-. Nunca había oído comparar el amor con zapatos.

-Yo no sabía que sentía así hasta que... bueno, hasta que empezaron los sueños. Y ahora que David me ha obligado a reconsiderarlo todo... No sé lo que pensarás tú, pero yo creo que el sexo entre nosotros ha sido increíble.

Robin tendría que haber sido tonto o haber estado muerto para no haber sentido orgullo. Sonrió.

-Lo ha sido, ¿verdad?

-Y ya que hablamos de David, quiero que sepas que no tengo intención de contarle lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Aquello borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Porque te avergüenzas?

-No -lo miró como si estuviera loco-. Porque es tu amigo y no quiero interponerme entre ustedes. Pero, sobre todo, porque no quiero que pienses que me he acostado contigo para vengarme de él. Me he acostado contigo porque me volvías loca en mis sueños y cuando te tuve aquí... fue aún peor.

-¿Peor?

-Tú ya me entiendes. El sonido de tu voz, el contacto de tus manos en mis hombros, tu olor...

Regina lo excitaba sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Y sólo había una respuesta lógica para eso.

Robin la hizo retroceder hasta la encimera y la besó.

Regina pasó las manos por el pecho sudoroso de Robin. La reconciliación había subido su temperatura y la cocina era como un horno.

Recordó algo que había leído una vez en una revista. Parecía el momento perfecto para probarlo.

-¿Quieres un polo? Si la electricidad tarda mucho en venir, se van a derretir de todos modos. Por lo menos estará frío.

Él se movió un poco, de modo que ella ya no estaba atrapada entre la encimera y el cuerpo duro de él.

-Sí. Hace años que no tomo un polo.

-Yo los compro cuando hace este calor. Son dulces y tienen menos calorías que los helados -abrió el congelador-. Estupendo. Siguen congelados. ¿Cereza, fresa o uva?

-Definitivamente, cereza.

Regina le pasó uno.

-También es mi favorito.

Desenvolvió el suyo y lo lamió despacio, primero por un lado y después por el otro.

-Hum.

Miró a Robin, se metió el polo en la boca y chupó con fuerza. Lanzó un gemido.

Robin la miraba apretando el suyo en la mano.

-No sé si puedo verte comer un polo sin tener un infarto -se apoyó en la encimera como si tampoco supiera si podían sostenerlo las piernas.

Regina sonrió y mordisqueó la punta. Le encantaba ver cuánto lo excitaba. Se bajó el top y liberó sus pechos.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

Pasó el polo por los pezones.

-¡Vaya! Esto te enfría con rapidez.

Robin hizo un ruidito con la garganta.

-Regina...

Definitivamente, había un bulto en la bragueta de su pantalón.

-¿Quieres que nos llevemos esto al dormitorio? Me parece que estaremos más cómodos allí.

No tenía intención de hacer el amor delante de su gato. Tomó un tazón.

-Vamos -él le tomó la mano y casi la arrastró por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio.

-Humm. Me gustan los hombres entusiastas.

-Tu polo y tú han suscitado mi entusiasmo -repuso él.

Ella levantó del suelo la toalla con la que había salido él a por el gato, la extendió en la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Robin intentó abrazarla, pero ella se escabulló.

-Una cosa es el entusiasmo y otra la impaciencia. Todavía no es hora. Acabamos de empezar a disfrutar del polo.

Volvió a pasarlo por los pezones y después por el vientre y por la parte de arriba de los muslos.

-Regina, por favor.

Se sentía una mujer perversa...Y le gustaba.

-Puedo decirte dónde necesito enfriarme un poco.

Se tumbó de espaldas, apoyada en un codo. Colocó un pie sobre la cama y se abrió, con lo que Robin pudo ver claramente lo húmeda que estaba ya.

-Regina... -gimió.

El beso del hielo en la parte interior del muslo le provocó una sensación intensa. Acercó despacio el polo a los labios.

Se sentía perversa y muy excitada. Introdujo un poco el polo y lo movió.

-¡Oh!

Estaba duro y helado y ella estaba caliente. Robin se quitó los pantalones sin dejar de mirarla. Ella introducía y sacaba la punta del polo y se lamía los labios.

Robin se acercó al borde de la cama.

-Chupa el mío.

Regina estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que podría haber explotado cuando oyó el tono erótico de él. Robin le rozó los labios con su polo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Regina no se había sentido nunca tan excitada como en ese momento. Estaba caliente por dentro, el polo se derretía en ella en un tiempo récord, deliciosamente frío contra su calor. Y la expresión de Robin...

Lamió el polo de él arriba y abajo.

-Parece que tienes calor -dijo-. Yo sé cómo refrescarte. Con algo frío en la superficie y caliente por dentro.

Robin no esperó una segunda invitación. Se puso un preservativo y la penetró.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Regina. Nunca había sentido nada tan placentero como el tacto del pene de Robin contra la piel fría. Calor y frío. Dureza y suavidad.

Era tan agradable que sabía que no podría durar mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

Robin se despertó con un sobresalto. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que sonaba su móvil, que estaba en sus pantalones en algún lugar del suelo oscuro. Saltó de la cama y los buscó a tientas.

Cuando consiguió encontrarlos, había dejado de sonar. Miró su reloj. ¿Quién podía llamar a esa hora de la madrugada?

Regina se incorporó sobre un codo.

-¿Quién llama?

-Voy a verlo -marcó el buzón de voz.

-Robin, soy tu padre. Llámame cuando oigas esto. Espera, no puedes llamarme aquí -colgó.

-Mi padre -dijo Robin a Regina, que estaba ya bien despierta-. Primero me pide que lo llame y después dice que no puedo llamarlo. Pero voy a probar de todos modos.

Se sentía aprensivo. Sus padres no lo llamaban nunca. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer la llamada, sonó de nuevo su móvil.

-¿Papá?

-Robin, gracias a Dios que contestas. Estoy en el hospital City North. Creemos que tu madre ha tenido un infarto.

Las palabras de su padre fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Robin se sentó en la cama.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Aquí, en el hospital.

-No, quiero decir si está en la UCI.

-No. Le están haciendo un electro en Urgencias. Necesita que vengas -hubo una pausa-. Yo necesito que vengas.

Robin no vaciló. Para bien o para mal, eran sus padres.

-Voy para allá. Puede que tarde, pero voy para allá. Llevo el móvil, llámame si cambia algo.

Colgó el teléfono y notó con sorpresa que le temblaban las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi madre ha tenido un infarto -decir aquello en voz alta le hizo sentir náuseas.

-¡Oh, Robin! -Regina lo abrazó por detrás-. ¿En qué hospital?

-El City North.

Ella lo soltó y salió de la cama. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda y se puso un pantalón corto de correr. Robin se puso los vaqueros y la camiseta. Ella se puso un sujetador deportivo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Me visto. El City North está al noroeste de aquí. No tengo coche y no sé si podremos encontrar un taxi a estas horas, pero podemos ir corriendo -miró las botas Doc Marten de él-. Si crees que puedes correr con eso. Mis deportivas no te valen.

-¿Podemos?

Regina se recogió el pelo en una coleta y lo miró por el espejo de la cómoda.

-Voy contigo.

-No es necesario.

-Sí lo es.

-¿Y si no quiero que vengas?

-¿Me estás diciendo que no me quieres allí?

El problema era que lo asustaba hasta qué punto la quería allí. Lo asustaba lo fácil que era querer apoyarse en ella cuando había vivido tanto tiempo solo. ¿Y qué importaba que él la quisiera allí o no? Había llegado a conocer bien a Regina en esas pocas horas y sabía que iría de todos modos.

-¡Qué diablos! Vente si quieres.

-Muy amable -ella lo besó en la mejilla-. Pero te perdono. Sé que estás preocupado por tu madre.

Se puso unas deportivas y se ató los cordones con rapidez.

Lo miró.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí. ¿Seguro que sabes adónde vamos?

-Seguro. Tengo un gran sentido de la orientación.

-Me alegro. Yo no tengo ninguno.

Robin encendió una vela pequeña y apagó el candelabro de tres brazos. Regina apagó las velas que había dejado encendidas en la sala. Su apartamento parecía un horno. Todavía no habían empezado a correr y a Robin le corría ya el sudor por la piel.

Regina se reunió con él en la puerta.

-Apaga esa vela y déjala aquí. Nos hará perder mucho tiempo en la escalera.

Robin la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la boca. Ella tenía pánico a la oscuridad, pero no quería retrasarlo en el viaje hasta su madre.

-Eres una mujer increíble. La conservaremos en el primer tramo de escaleras para que podamos contar cuántas hay de un rellano a otro. Si luego se apaga, podemos contar en la oscuridad.

-Buena idea -salieron al pasillo y ella cerró la puerta tras ellos-. La escalera está por aquí.

Agarró la mano libre de él y lo condujo por el pasillo oscuro. Robin abrió la puerta pesada que daba a las escaleras. Una vez allí, apretó la mano de Regina con más fuerza.

-¿Preparada? -preguntó.

-Vamos allá.

Robin contó en voz alta las escaleras hasta el primer rellano. Sólo faltaban seis pisos más. La vela había temblado varias veces en los últimos escalones y eso que no iban deprisa. A ese paso tardarían siglos en llegar abajo.

Regina lo detuvo en el rellano del sexto piso.

-Apágala, Robin.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella respiró hondo.

-¿Me darás la mano?

-Prometo que no te soltaré pase lo que pase.

-Entonces vamos -ella se volvió y sopló la vela, con lo que quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad.

Al principio avanzaron con cautela y después acabaron formando un ritmo. Robin contaba en voz alta y apretaba la mano de Regina. Pronto llegarían al primer piso. No habían tardado mucho, pero seguro que a Regina le había parecido una eternidad, a juzgar por el sudor que cubría su mano.

Una ola de calor los golpeó al salir del edificio. De los tejados y las escaleras de incendios llegaban algunas voces y una mujer reía calle abajo. En la distancia sonó un claxon. La atmósfera festiva anterior había desaparecido del todo.

-Es como un cuento de hadas donde hubieran echado un conjuro, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella.

Robin estaba de acuerdo. La ciudad que nunca dormía estaba sumida ahora en una duermevela intranquila.

-Es como el gigante dormido, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Oye, sé que estás ansioso por llegar, pero no olvides que hay diez kilómetros y tenemos que controlar el paso. Creo que se pondrá bien, Robin. Ya está en el hospital y en buenas manos.

-Tú muestra el camino y yo te sigo.

Regina echó a correr en dirección este a través de la oscuridad y Robin la siguió. Al doblar una esquina, ella giró al norte. Robin procuraba adaptarse a su paso y corrieron juntos un rato en silencio. Sólo pasaron a unos cuantos coches y algún peatón que otro.

Necesitaba aquella carrera para calmarse. No estaba muy unido a sus padres, pero no quería que le ocurriera nada a su madre. Intentó poner voz a lo que sentía porque sabía que Regina lo entendería.

-No debería tener tanto resentimiento, Regina, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre han sido un grupo de dos, conmigo mirando desde fuera. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro y yo tenía mi resentimiento. Fue mi compañero durante la infancia y la adolescencia. Son muchos años y ahora me cuesta abandonarlo. Pero lo más extraño es que la quiero mucho y... -se interrumpió, pues estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Claro que la quieres, es tu madre. Y puedes tener mucho resentimiento, pero no implica que no los quieras. La vida es así. Nuestros padres nos fastidiaron a nosotros y nosotros lo haremos con nuestros hijos. Es la ley de la naturaleza. Pero eso no significa que no te quieran y no significa que tú no los quieras.

Sus palabras calmaban el alma perturbada de él y el calor opresivo de la noche absorbía el golpeteo rítmico de sus pasos. Robin ignoraba la mordedura de una ampolla en el talón izquierdo. Las Doc Marten no eran el zapato ideal para correr. Era increíble cómo hablar con ella hacía que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan lista? -preguntó.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder. Los alumbró un foco y una voz gritó:

-¡Alto! ¡Policía!

Regina tropezó y Robin la sujetó por el brazo. Se pararon y se quedaron esperando en la acera.

Cegados por la luz, oyeron cerrarse la puerta de un coche y unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿No es raro ir corriendo vestido de negro en mitad de una noche así? ¿Huyen de algo o alguien en particular?

Robin no necesitaba en ese momento un policía arrogante. ¿Aquel hombre no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

-¿No tiene nada...?

Regina le dio un pisotón en el pie y lo interrumpió.

-Buenos días, agente -dijo con su acento meloso- vamos al hospital City North. La madre de Robin ha tenido un infarto. Yo no tengo coche y no hay taxis, así que vamos corriendo -Regina sonrió al policía, que seguía siendo una silueta sin rostro fuera del círculo de luz-. Sé que parece raro, pero Robin no tenía ropa de correr en mi apartamento y por eso corre vestido de negro.

-¿De dónde es usted?

¡Maldición! Hacía un calor espantoso, era una hora horrible, estaban en mitad de un apagón y aquel poli se ponía a ligar con ella.

-De Savannah.

-Ah, un melocotón de Georgia.

Regina se echó a reír.

-Y usted parece un chico malo de Nueva York.

-Nacido y criado aquí. Eh, ¿qué les parece si los llevo al hospital?

Antes ella había acusado a Robin de ser muy macho y él no lo había sido nunca. Pero ahora sentía un impulso irreprimible de decirle a aquel poli que se metiera su coche...

-Estaría muy bien. Nos gustaría llegar al hospital lo antes posible, ¿verdad, Robin? -ella volvió a darle un pisotón.

-Ah, sí. Cuanto antes mejor.

Regina bajó de la acera y tiró de Robin hacia el coche. El policía les abrió la puerta trasera. Regina le sonrió.

-Es usted muy amable.

Subió al asiento de atrás con los pantalones cortos abrazando cada curva de su hermoso trasero. Y sí, el imbécil de la placa también se dio cuenta. Robin subió detrás de ella. Unos barrotes de acero los separaban de la parte delantera. Era la primera vez que estaba en un coche patrulla. Sonó la radio y el policía dijo su posición y adónde se dirigía.

Regina apretaba la mano de Robin mientras conversaba con Dan Berthold, el policía-chófer. Con las calles desiertas, al agente Berthold no parecía importarle violar la ley que supuestamente tenía que defender y pocos minutos después paraban en el hospital, que destacaba como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad circundante.

-¿Le importa dejarnos en Urgencias? -preguntó Regina.

-Claro que no -Berthold rodeó el edificio hasta la puerta de Urgencias, paró el coche y saltó al suelo para abrir la puerta de atrás.

A Robin no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que miraba las piernas de Regina cuando ella salía. Reprimió el impulso de darle un puñetazo. Atacar a un policía que lo había llevado con su madre no parecía buena idea, aunque se lo mereciera por mirar a Regina así.

La joven le estrechó la mano.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Ha sido un placer -Berthold miró a Robin-. Espero que se ponga bien, amigo.

Le tendió la mano y Robin se la estrechó. A lo mejor aquel hombre no era tan malo después de todo. Habían llegado mucho antes que corriendo.

-Gracias por traernos.

-De nada.

Berthold lanzó una última mirada de apreciación al trasero de Regina y subió al coche.

-Le gustas.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos ha traído al menos un cuarto de hora antes que si hubiéramos venido corriendo - miró hacia la puerta del hospital.- Cuando entremos no te preocupes por mí. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo.

Robin se detuvo antes de empujar la puerta.

-No. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-No me importa esperar en el vestíbulo. No quiero entrometerme.

Él le acarició la barbilla con el dorso de la mano porque necesitaba tocarla.

-Me gustaría mucho que vinieras conmigo.

-Entonces iré -ella le tomó la mano- Vamos a buscar a tu madre.

Entraron en el caos brillante de Urgencias y la bendición del aire acondicionado. Robin miró a su alrededor, sin saber adónde tenía que ir. Regina tiró de él.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-Esmerald Hunter. No tomó el apellido de mi padre al casarse.

Regina se acercó al mostrador y minutos después sabía ya dónde estaba su madre. Le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Ve tú delante. Tengo que lavarme la cara.

-Esperaré -ahora que estaba allí, no quería seguir por miedo a lo que podía encontrarse.

-No. Vete. Necesitas unos minutos a solas con ellos. Yo iré en diez minutos -lo besó en la mejilla y lo empujó en dirección a donde su madre se encontraba.- Ella te espera.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aquí va el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Debo decirles que esta historia está por acabar, así que disfruten._**

 ** _Saray, gracias por tus comentarios ;)_**

 **Capítulo 7**

Cuando Robin desapareció en el ascensor, Regina salió a la calle y sacó su teléfono móvil, que no se podía usar en Urgencias. Respiró con fuerza. No le apetecía nada hacer aquella llamada.

Él contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-¿Regina?

-Estamos en el hospital City North -dijo ella sin preámbulos-. La madre de Robin ha tenido un infarto. Tienes que venir aquí lo antes que puedas -caminaba por la acera y pasó a una pareja que fumaba un cigarrillo sentados en un banco-.

-Pero estoy encerrado en la galería -protestó David.

-Pues deja de estarlo. ¿No has oído lo que he dicho? La madre de Robin ha tenido un infarto. Te necesita aquí.

-No sé si...

David agotaba su paciencia.

-Yo sí. Yo sé que tu mejor amigo te necesita ahora más que nunca y más vale que vengas aunque tengas que arrancar los goznes con los dientes -llegó una ambulancia con las luces encendidas pero la sirena en silencio-. No me hagas ir a buscarte, David.

-Regina.

-Esto no es un juego. Si es preciso, iré a sacarte de allí.

-Espera un momento.

Se abrió la puerta de atrás de la ambulancia y sacaron a una mujer hispana muy embarazada y muy nerviosa. Regina se alegró de no ser esa mujer.

Oyó una conversación apagada al otro lado y después David volvió al teléfono.

-Killian viene conmigo -dijo con tono de desafío.

-Me importa un bledo si te traes a toda la coalición del arco iris, pero ven aquí.

-Pero no hay taxis ni metro.

-David, tú eres neoyorquino, ¿verdad? Pues anda.

-Sé razonable. Llevo mis Bruno Ms.

Si un hombre volvía a decirle esa noche que fuera razonable... Regina apenas podía contener su mal humor.

-David, sé que adoras esos zapatos y yo personalmente te pagaré unas suelas nuevas. Pero escúchame y escúchame bien. Finge que tú no eres el centro del universo y finge que tu amigo te importa por lo menos tanto como esos malditos zapatos. Esta noche has colocado a Robin en una posición espantosa y él lo ha hecho por ti. Me importa un bledo si tienes que arrastrarte, pero ven aquí. Tienes una hora para aparecer o te juro que convertiré tu vida en un infierno.

-Está bien. Voy para allá.

-Y David...

-¿Sí?

-No te quejes de los zapatos cuando llegues aquí.

Colgó el teléfono, bastante segura de que David aparecería antes de una hora. Pedirle que acudiera por su amigo no había sido tan efectivo como prometerle una vida infernal si no acudía. Porque David sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa.

Apagó el móvil y volvió a Urgencias.

Se metió en el baño; después de orinar, se lavó las manos y se miró a espejo. Estaba horrorosa.

Sin maquillaje. Sudorosa. Con el pelo sucio pegado al cuello por el sudor y ojeras oscuras por la falta de sueño. Se lavó la cara y arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo, pero sabía que esa noche no ganaría ningún concurso de belleza.

Salió del baño y buscó los ascensores. Salió en el cuarto piso, en un pasillo relativamente tranquilo que no formaba parte de Cuidados Intensivos, lo cual era buena señal. En el mostrador de enfermeras conversaban dos mujeres. Regina siguió la flecha que indicaba el número de habitación que le habían dado abajo.

Un hombre de aspecto distinguido que se parecía mucho a Robin estaba de pie fuera de la puerta. Algo más alto que Robin, de pelo gris, perilla cuidada y ropa elegante. La distinción no la impresionaba. Su padre y los amigos de éste eran muy distinguidos y eso no los convertía en mejores o peores que otros seres humanos.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que cambiar de actitud. No estaba allí por ellos. Estaba allí para apoyar a Robin, no para relacionarse con sus padres. Aquel hombre podía no haber sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero seguía siendo el padre de Robin. Y él, a pesar de todo, quería a sus progenitores.

Eran sus padres, independientemente del hecho de que Robin hubiera merecido tener unos mejores. También merecía un amigo mejor que David, al que había tenido que amenazar para que fuera allí. Robin era dulce, tierno y uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido y merecía todo lo mejor que la vida pudiera ofrecer.

El hombre levantó la vista y la miró.

-¿Señor Locksley? -él asintió-. Soy Regina Mills, amiga de Robin.

Le tendió la mano y, tras un instante de vacilación, él se la estrechó.

-Muy bien. Muy bien. Robert Locksley.

-¿Cómo está la doctora Esmerald?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Estable. Descansa tranquila, ahora que ha llegado Robin.

Su estado alterado frenó mucho la animosidad de ella. Fuera o no un buen padre, aquel hombre estaba preocupado por la mujer a la que amaba.

-Casi ha corrido diez kilómetros para venir aquí -pensaba que él debía saberlo.

El hombre pareció sorprendido.

-¿Ha corrido?

-Sí. Corrido. Con botas. No hay taxis y yo no tengo coche. Estaba muy preocupado -decidió no mencionar que los había parado la policía.

-Oh. No me lo ha dicho.

Robert parecía un académico que se dejaba absorber por otros tiempos y lugares y no invertía mucho en el aquí y ahora.

-No, claro que no -repuso ella.

-Siempre ha sido un solitario. Y muy reservado.

Regina se mordió la lengua para no contestar. Los refranes de «le dijo la sartén al cazo...» o «de tal palo, tal astilla», parecían encajar perfecta mente allí.

-Hay que esforzarse un poco por conocerlo, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo.

El hombre la miró como si ella acabara de inventar una hipótesis científica nueva, pero no hizo comentarios.

-¿Ha sido un infarto? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. Se despertó a medianoche con dolores en el pecho. Esme es una de las mujeres más sensibles que conozco. No sabía si era el calor, una indigestión o un infarto, pero me ha dicho que la trajera al hospital. Que prefería sentirse avergonzada si era una indigestión a muerta si no lo era. Una mujer muy sensata.

-He visto las estadísticas. Muchas mujeres mueren todos los años innecesariamente de infarto porque ignoran los síntomas o esperan demasiado a pedir tratamiento.

Al parecer, Robert no estaba tan entero como parecía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-Me alegro de que ya esté bien.

Robert asintió.

-Tengo algo en el ojo.

-Sí, por supuesto.-pensó Regina.

-Menos mal que es una mujer muy sensata. Vamos a entrar para que la conozca.

-Esperaré aquí hasta que salga Robin.

-Tonterías. Robin querrá saber que está aquí y seguro que a Esme le gustará conocerla.

Regina no tuvo más opción que entrar en la habitación.

Robin estaba de pie a la derecha de la cama con aspecto de sentirse terriblemente incómodo. La joven miró a su madre.

Se había preparado mentalmente para encontrarse con un monstruo y la sorprendió lo normal que parecía aquella mujer en la cama, aunque estuviera enganchada a una máquina que medía algo. Era morena, de rostro blanco y ojos de la misma forma y color que los de Robin.

-Esme, ella es Regina Mills -dijo su marido-. Ha venido con Robin.

La joven, sin pensar, se situó al lado de Robin y le tomó la mano, más por ella que por él. No sabía por qué padecía aquel repentino ataque de nervios.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Esme con un acento británico mucho más pronunciado que el de su marido.

-Lo mismo digo -sonrió Regina-, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias -su acento sureño sonaba más espeso que nunca en contraste con el de la mujer-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien. Un ligero fallo en el sistema, pero lo superaré -miró a Regina, a su hijo y de nuevo a ella.

Robert sonrió a su esposa. La ternura que pasó entre ellos casi dejó sin aliento a la joven.

-También lo tienen -dijo él.

-¿Qué tenemos? -preguntó Robin.

Nadie le contestó. Regina tampoco sabía de lo que hablaba Robert. Parecía que Esme y él compartían un lenguaje propio.

-¡Oh, es maravilloso! -Esme le sonrió desde la cama-. Es la primera vez que Robin nos presenta a una chica.

¿Presentarles a una chica? Sin duda habían interpretado mal su relación con Robin. Regina intentó soltar su mano.

-Pero...

En vez de soltarla, Robin le apretó la mano y miró el monitor situado al lado de la cama de su madre. Muy bien, pues. Por el momento tenían una relación. Todo lo que su madre quisiera.

Regina sonrió a la mujer.

-Sí, bueno, me hubiera gustado conocerlos en otras circunstancias -repitió.

-No, hija. Esto es maravilloso -Esme bajó la voz-. A Robert y a mí empezaba a preocuparnos que fuera gay.

Robin emitió un ruido extraño con la garganta y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Mamá...

-Definitivamente, no lo es -declaró Regina sin pensar. Y enseguida se arrepintió de ello. ¿Cómo podía hablarles así a sus padres?-

En lugar de ofendidos, parecían encantados con sus palabras. Robert guiñó un ojo a su esposa.

-¿Qué te había dicho?

Regina miró a Robin. Vio la bondad y la integridad de sus ojos azules y el sonrojo de sus orejas. Le apretó la mano y el corazón le dio un vuelco al comprender que sí, ellos también tenían algo.

-Robin y Regina han corrido diez kilómetros para venir aquí, Esme. Y Robin llevaba botas - dijo el padre de él con orgullo.

-¿Has venido corriendo para verme? -preguntó su madre, sorprendida.

Robin sabía que cada vez se hundía más en el barro, pero ya aclararía todo aquello cuando su madre no estuviera tumbada en una cama de hospital conectada a máquinas y con un tubo de oxígeno en la nariz. ¡Sus padres parecían tan complacidos por la confusión de su relación con Regina!

-Bueno, diez kilómetros no. Nos han traído en coche los últimos.

-¿Con botas?

Robin nunca habría creído que fuera tan importante para ellos. La emoción le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Tenía que ver si estabas bien -dijo con brusquedad.

A su madre no pareció importarle su tono.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Es un hombre maravilloso. Deberían dedicar algo de tiempo a conocerlo -dijo Regina.

A pesar de la suavidad de su tono, sus palabras sonaron como un reto.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento. Robert se enderezó un poco con los labios apretados. Robin casi dio un respingo cuando vio que se suavizaba su rostro y tomaba la mano de su esposa.

-Creo que tiene razón, señorita. Sospecho que nuestro hijo es maravilloso.

Aquello era lo más cerca que habían estado nunca de un momento familiar entrañable. Robin se emocionó.

Y casi agradeció que David entrara en ese momento por la puerta.

-Doctora, ¿qué hace aquí?

¿Qué hacía David allí?

Robin miró a Regina.

-¿Esto es obra tuya?

Ella asintió.

-No sabía lo que te ibas a encontrar. He pensado que podías necesitarlo -le dijo al oído. David se acercó y le pasó un brazo a Robin por los hombros.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi chica.

-¿Tu chica? Pero nosotros pensábamos... -Esme frunció el ceño confusa.

David sonrió.

-Sí. Regina y yo estamos prometidos. ¿No se lo ha dicho Robin?

-No. Nadie ha mencionado ese detalle -declaró Robert.

-Pero Robin y Regina… -la madre de Robin parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-David es muy bromista -Regina lo miró muy seria-. Deja de burlarte de la doctora -miró a la mujer-. Usted tiene que descansar. Chicos, vengan. Vamos a tomar un café.

La madre de Robin sonrió.

-Ah, una mujer como a mí me gustan, de las que saben asumir el mando -miró a su hijo-. Me gusta, hijo.

-A mí también -declaró su padre.

Bueno, pues ya eran tres, porque a Robin también le gustaba.

-Soy un tipo con suerte.

-La afortunada soy yo -Regina lo miró con adoración.

-Pero... -David los miraba a los dos, confuso.

Regina lo interrumpió.

-Un café con hielo sería una maravilla, ¿verdad? Vamos a buscarlo -tomó a David del brazo.

-¡Ay! Me has pellizcado.

-Perdona -miró a la madre de Robin-. Procure descansar.

-Lo haré. Gracias por venir con mi hijo -miró a éste-. Pasarás por aquí antes de marcharte, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Duerme un poco.

Regina sacó a David de la habitación. Robin los siguió.

-¿A qué venía eso? -preguntó David en cuanto salieron al pasillo.

-Cállate -le dijo Regina, cortante-. Necesito desesperadamente una taza de café para sentirme humana. Luego hablaremos.

Siguió andando. Killian se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y se acercó a David. La mirada que pasó entre ellos era una mirada inconfundible de amantes.

-Veo que te has traído a la coalición del arco iris -comentó Regina.

Killian la miró de hito en hito y se agarró del brazo de David.

A Robin le resultaba desconcertante ver a su mejor amigo del brazo de su amante gay. Pero, en general, no mucho más que encontrarse a Regina en su cama o descubrir que sus padres pensaban que era gay. En conjunto, había sido una noche muy curiosa. Y todavía no había terminado.

Bajaron en el ascensor. A las tres y media de la mañana, eran los únicos pasajeros.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, David respiró hondo y olfateó el aire como un perro de presa. Palideció visiblemente y miró a Regina y luego a Robin.

-Ustedes dos se han acostado- no era una pregunta.

-¿Pero qué dices? -lo desafió Regina.

-Ustedes… apestan a sexo -David miró a Robin-. No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con mi prometida.

Robin sabía que tendrían que tener un día esa conversación, pero no había previsto que sería tan pronto. Miró a Killian con intención.

-Tú no tienes derecho a hacerte el ofendido.

Regina se situó delante de David.

-Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas. Yo no soy tu prometida y ya no es asunto tuyo con quién me acueste ni cómo. Podría acostarme con todo el equipo de los NY Giants y no sería de tu incumbencia. Después de meter tu pene ahí... -señaló la parte baja de Killian-no ibas a volver aquí nunca más.

-Querida, a su pene ya no le interesa nada de lo que tú tienes -intervino Killian.

-Cosa de la que me alegro mucho.

Robin reprimió una carcajada. ¡Bien dicho! Regina era una mujer magnífica.

Se abrió la puerta en el primer piso y salieron todos del ascensor.

-Creo que todos necesitamos un café -dijo Robin. Echaron a andar hacia la derecha, siguiendo la flecha que indicaba «café».

Regina miró a David.

-Se suponía que venías aquí a apoyar a Robin, no a hacer el idiota.

-Pues si a Robin no le gusta, siempre puedes darle tú un beso y que se le pase -gruñó David.

Robin sabía que Regina tuvo que hacer uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad para ignorar aquel comentario.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? -preguntó-. No me creo que hayas venido en este tiempo desde la galería.

-Mi apartamento está a un par de manzanas de aquí -contestó Killian.

Robin se sintió como un tonto. David no había estado encerrado en la galería. Lo había utilizado. Le había mentido y lo había utilizado. Su amistad había soportado algunas peleas ocasionales, pero jamás había pensado que David podría mentirle así. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cafetería y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Gracias, Killian. Me encantaría que me invitaras a un café -dijo Regina, que obviamente quería dejar a David y Robin solos.

David miró a Killian.

-Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

-Bien, si es por ti... –Killian miró a Regina con disgusto y la siguió de mala gana a la cafetería.

-¿Te quedaste encerrado en la galería? -preguntó Robin con furia.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

David se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pareció avergonzado.

-Una hora. La compañía del sistema de seguridad me dio instrucciones por teléfono para desarmarlo.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que me pidieras que le diera yo la noticia a Regina?

-Después. Te juro que fue después.

Robin se sintió algo mejor... siempre que David no mintiera. Durante quince años habían sido como hermanos y en menos de un día ya no sabía si podía confiar en él. Ya no conocía al hombre que tenía delante. El hombre al que había querido como a un hermano no habría podido engañar a su prometida y no le habría dejado a él recoger los platos rotos.

-¿Pero cuando saliste de la galería no se te ocurrió que tenías que ver a Regina?

-Tú estabas con ella. Pensé que sería mejor darle tiempo a asimilarlo. No sabía que se acostaría contigo.

La furia de Robin se disipó tan deprisa como había llegado, dejando sólo agotamiento. Él no había utilizado a David, pero, hasta cierto punto, sí lo había traicionado.

-David, tú nos has colocado a los dos en esta posición. ¿Sabes que le da miedo la oscuridad?

-Claro que lo sé. Hemos salido juntos seis meses.

-¿Y entonces por qué me dijiste que la dejara sola en su casa? Eso me pareció terrible.

David apartó la vista.

-Las cosas no iban muy bien entre nosotros. Ya te dije que no batíamos ningún récord en el dormitorio precisamente. Ella dice que me quejo mucho y que soy egoísta.

-Eso es cierto.

David lo miró.

-Puede que sí, pero ella es muy mandona.

-Es verdad -Robin lo consideraba parte de su encanto. También era lista y muy valiente, pero David aún no había entendido esa parte-. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que me pidieras que la abandonara en la oscuridad?

-No lo sé. Sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros, pero no quería imaginármela sola con otro hombre, aunque fueras tú.

-¿Un caso de no comer ni dejar comer?

-Soy un egoísta -comentó David.

-Sí.

-No hace falta que coincidas tanto conmigo.

-Es que me lo has quitado de la lengua.

-Creo que esta noche me he vuelto un poco loco.

-¿Estás cambiando de idea? -preguntó Robin.

-Respecto a Killian y Regina, no. Pero lamento cómo he llevado todo esto. He tomado algunas decisiones malas y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Temo haber puesto en peligro nuestra amistad -era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-No has matado a una vieja con un hacha, ¿verdad?

-No que yo recuerde.

-Entones todo está bien. Esta noche... con Regina... no pretendíamos que ocurriera. Y si te ha dolido... lo siento.

David apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

-Robin, no merezco un amigo como tú.

-Eso es verdad.

-¿Vas a seguir dejándome que me autoflagele sin interrumpirme?

-Lo intentaré.

-Estaba celoso. Sabía que, en cuanto Regina se enterara de lo de Killian, acabaría lo nuestro. La conozco y lo sabía. Pero cuando he entrado y los he visto de la mano y... bueno, a mí nunca me ha mirado como te mira a ti.

Robin movió la cabeza. Era tarde y todos estaban cansados y nerviosos.

-Eso lo hacía por mi madre. Mis padres se han hecho una idea equivocada y nos ha parecido que, por el momento, era mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba en el hospital?

-Me ha llamado papá.

La sorpresa en la cara de David lo decía todo. Robin se echó a reír.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Más o menos -movió la cabeza-. Regina les ha dicho que deberían molestarse en intentar conocerme.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué ha dicho tu padre?

-Pues creo que ha dicho que tenía razón o algo así.

-A lo mejor están cambiando. Y ya sería hora.

-Pero no tiene sentido. Yo soy el mismo de siempre.

-En eso te equivocas. Llevo años diciéndote que no debes pensar que tú eres el problema. No importa si eres o no la misma persona, porque esto siempre ha sido cosa de ellos. Eran ellos los que tenían el problema, no tú -David se echó a reír de no haber estado cuando Regina les ha dicho eso.-Ya te dije que esa chica es una magnolia de acero.

-Es un poco terca.

-Lo sé. Y también te equivocas en otra cosa. Yo la conozco y te seguro que no es buena actriz. El modo en que te miraba no era por tu madre.

-Te equivocas -dijo Robin.

-Hace mucho que nos conocemos y no sabes cómo me alegro de no haber arruinado del todo nuestra amistad.

-Creo que no me gusta lo que va a seguir.

-Seguramente no. Pero por mucho que me esfuerzo, no consigo comprender por qué tienes tanto miedo de ser feliz.

Regina tomaba un café con hielo que sabía a agua de cloaca fría e ignoraba a Killian, que estaba dos mesas más allá. No sufría mucho por la infidelidad de David, pero no estaba preparada para abrazar a su nuevo objeto de deseo. Se alegraba de que David y Robin estuvieran hablando fuera porque necesitaba también unos minutos para aclarar sus ideas.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba enamorada de Robin. En algún momento de la noche se había enamorado de él.

Sabía que había encontrado lo que quería... un amor de los de tacón de aguja. Robin no tenía nada de cómodo. Era alternativamente cáustico y tierno, valiente y vulnerable. Y ella sabía con una certeza que casi la asustaba que diez años después o cincuenta años después sentiría todavía lo mismo por él.

Tal vez todo aquello había empezado en la sesión de fotos de dos semanas atrás y los sueños eróticos habían querido decirle lo que ni su cabeza ni su corazón estaban preparados para escuchar.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando David se sentó a su lado.

-Robin dice que tenemos que hablar.

-Pues habla.

-Lo siento -dijo él.

-Y deberías. Eres un villano. No sólo me eres infiel sino que esta noche me mientes cuando te llamo por teléfono y me haces creer que sigues encerrado en la galería.

-Lo sé. He hecho mal. No puedes llamarme nada que no me haya llamado yo ya. Sabía que te enfadarías y, si se enteraba Robin, él también. No quería hablar contigo esta noche. No quería lidiar con esto.

-Tú has creado un monstruo, doctor Frankenstein. Lidia con él.

-Tienes razón.

-Sí.

¿Cómo seguir riñendo a alguien que se mostraba de acuerdo con ella? Lo que antes quería decirle cuando lo viera cara a cara era que esperaba que se le cayera el pene, pero ahora... seguramente se mostraría de acuerdo con ella. ¿Y qué satisfacción podía haber en eso?

-Siento muchas cosas. No haber tenido el valor de decirte las dudas que tenía sobre mi sexualidad antes de enrollarme con Killian. No haber sido lo bastante hombre para decírtelo personalmente. Y haberme portado como un idiota hace un rato.

Regina no había sido nunca rencorosa. Perdonaba con facilidad. No sabía si era una bendición o una maldición. Y su facilidad para perdonarlo seguramente indicaba que no lo había querido como debía querer una mujer a un hombre para casarse con él. Y sabía también que, de no ser por el comportamiento de David, jamás habría ocurrido aquella noche con Robin. Y ella se alegraba mucho de que hubiera pasado. De eso no se arrepentía.

-Acepto tus disculpas y ya no deseo que se te caiga el pene -dijo.

David soltó una risita.

-No quiero que te enfades eternamente conmigo.

-No voy a decir que me caiga bien Killian, pero si a ti te importa y te hace feliz, me alegro por ti.

-Gracias. Es más de lo que merezco.

-Sí que lo es -Regina sonrió y David tendió una mano y le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Eres una mujer muy especial. A una parte de mí le habría gustado que lo nuestro saliera bien.

-Habría sido imposible, David. Y debo decir que me alegro de que hay pasado esto. Yo estoy bien, ¿pero tú has hecho las paces con Robin?

-Sí. Hemos hablado de lo que pasó antes. Ya le he pedido perdón. Y me ha hablado de sus padres.

-Es raro. Yo los detestaba por lo que me había contado él y luego me han caído bien.

-A mí siempre me ha pasado lo mismo con ellos. Han hecho mucho daño a Robin, pero no son intencionadamente crueles, sólo distantes. Yo de adolescente nunca me sentía mal recibido en su casa, pero siempre había una distancia. Si eres el amigo, eso está bien, pero si eres su hijo, no. Robin finge que no le importa, pero siempre ha querido que se fijaran en él -parecía disgustado-. Ni siquiera vinieron a la graduación del instituto.

Regina sufría por Robin.

-En cuanto ha llamado su padre, no ha dudado ni un segundo en venir. Se merece unos padres mejores.

Su vehemencia hizo sonreír a David.

-Eso le pasa a mucha gente, pero tenemos que conformarnos con lo que tenemos. Robin es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, pero ellos le han dejado algunas cicatrices.

Regina respiró hondo y se lanzó a la piscina de cabeza.

-Lo quiero -le pareció que el sentimiento cobraba realidad al darle voz.

La conmovió la melancolía que vio en los ojos de David.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo es posible...?

-Lo he sabido en cuanto los he visto juntos en la habitación.

Regina soltó una risita.

-Ridículo, ¿verdad? Ayer tú y yo estábamos prometidos y ahora estoy aquí sentada diciéndote que me he enamorado de él.

-Yo no diría ridículo. Yo diría que es como es, más o menos igual que lo mío con Killian.

-Tú eres su mejor amigo. Necesito que a ti no te importe -a Regina no le resultaba fácil pedirle su bendición.

-No puede importarme o tú no dejarías de atormentarme y darme la lata.

Los dos se echaron a reír. David se puso serio.

-Tendrás que luchar por él.

A ella se le encogió el corazón.

-Sé que está enamorado de otra, o por lo menos eso cree él. ¿Quién es ella?

-Sé que hay alguien. Alguien de quien no quiere hablar, lo cual no es raro en él ya que es muy reservado. Pero yo no me refiero a eso.

.

.

.

.

-Esperaba encontrarte aquí. Está dormida.

Robin levantó la vista de su taza de café. Su padre había envejecido veinte años en una noche. Hablar con él era siempre más incómodo que hacerlo con un desconocido.

-¿Quieres un café? -preguntó Robin.

-¿No sería posible conseguir una taza de té?

-Siéntate y veré lo que puedo hacer.

Volvió poco después con una taza de agua, una bolsa de té y azúcar.

-Es lo máximo que he conseguido.

-Gracias -dijo su padre.

Dejó que reposara el té y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Robin carraspeó.

-Si mamá está bien y descansando, no volveremos a subir. Explícale que no queríamos despertarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Su padre asintió.

-Se lo diré. Gracias por venir.

-De nada. Me alegro de que me hayas llamado.

Hubo otro silencio. Su padre preparaba su té con movimientos precisos. Un terrón de azúcar que removía dos veces. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Robin.

-Ella quería que vinieras... y yo también.

-Sólo tenía que llamar -quizá fue por el agotamiento o tal vez por el valor para decir cosas a horas intempestivas, pero Robin dijo-: Lo único que he querido siempre era que me quieran.

Su padre movió la cabeza. Parecía un anciano cansado.

-Me temo que hemos sido unos padres terribles. Siempre he querido tanto a tu madre que no hice sitio para nadie más. Eso estuvo muy mal. Cuando esta noche he creído que podía perderla, me he dado cuenta de lo importantes que son para mí, no sólo ella sino tú también. Los dos. Creo que Regina tenía razón. Tenemos un hijo maravilloso al que no conocemos.

El frío interior de Robin no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado.

-No quiero ser eso que cubre un hueco porque crees que puedes perderla.

-No. No es eso. Tu madre y yo te hemos echado de menos estos últimos años, pero todos hemos cerrado el círculo. No sé si era tu intención, pero tú también nos has apartado de tu vida.

No había nada que decir a eso, así que Robin guardó silencio.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos lo merecíamos, lo sé. No podemos cambiar el pasado. El futuro es lo único que tenemos. A tu madre y a mí nos gustaría formar parte de tu vida.

Robin había esperado eso toda la vida. Tendría que haber estado exultante. Pero había construido un muro alrededor de sus sentimientos. Cada decepción, cada hora de soledad, había sido como un ladrillo de ese muro. Una oferta de buenas intenciones no podía derribar una pared tan firme. Se frotó el cuello, rígido por la tensión.

-No sé.

-Supongo que es justo.

Robert tomó un sorbo de té. Robin terminó su café. Su padre carraspeó.

-¿Qué hay de Regina? ¿Está prometida con David?

Robin prefería aquel tema al de la falta de relación con sus padres.

-Hasta esta noche, era su prometida. Yo no soy gay y no lo seré nunca, pero David acaba de salir del armario.

Su padre parpadeó. Dos veces.

-Esto parece un drama de la BBC.

Robin sonrió. Su padre nunca intentaba ser gracioso, pero a veces lo era. Movió la cabeza.

-Es complicado, pero lo que importa es que Regina y yo no somos pareja. Anoche me quedé atrapado en su apartamento y cuando mamá pensó que... bueno... le dejamos pensarlo.

-Ah, todo eso a mí no me importa. Lo que me importa es la expresión de tu cara cuando la has visto entrar en la habitación. Ella y tú tienen lo mismo que hemos tenido tu madre y yo siempre. Una corriente profunda, una conexión que poca gente encuentra.

Robin le había explicado ya que no tenían una relación y no tenía intención de hablar de sus sentimientos con aquel hombre que nunca antes había mostrado el menor interés por ellos.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para decidir que te interesa mi vida?

-Eso depende de ti, pero no, yo no lo creo. No puedo cambiar el ayer, pero puedo cambiar el mañana.

Robin no sabía qué decir. No podía prometer nada que no pudiera cumplir y no sabía si para él era ya demasiado tarde.

Su padre parecía decepcionado.

-Está bien. ¿Volverás mañana, o mejor dicho hoy, a ver a tu madre?

-Vendré.

Era lo máximo que podía prometer.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de encontrar aparcamiento en una calle de Manhattan? -preguntó Regina cuando Robin metió el viejo Jaguar de su padre en un hueco a muy poca distancia de la casa de ella.

-Debe de ser por todos esos pobres diablos que se quedaron atrapados en el trabajo -sonrió él.

Robert Locksley les había ofrecido su coche, ya que él no pensaba moverse del hospital y Robin volvería ese día. Regina había aceptado encantada volver a casa con aire acondicionado en lugar de corriendo.

-Papá ha dicho que hay una linterna en el maletero. Dame un minuto -Robin abrió su puerta y salió.

Poco después aparecía en la puerta de ella con la linterna en la mano.

-Por lo menos no tenemos que subir las escaleras a oscuras -dijo.

-Le estaré eternamente agradecida a tu padre -repuso Regina.

La calle estaba desierta y en silencio. Robin y ella parecían ser las dos únicas personas despiertas en la ciudad. Una vez en la puerta, Robin le tomó la mano y entraron juntos.

-No sé si mi padre me hubiera ofrecido el coche si hubiera estado yo solo -dijo él cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras-. Seguro que tú nunca has conocido a nadie al que no le caigas bien.

Regina sabía que hablaba para distraerla de la oscuridad. A pesar de la linterna, la negrura apelaba a sus peores miedos. Se centró en la conversación e intentó no pensar que podía tragarla la oscuridad.

-Eso no es cierto. Con la mayoría de la gente me llevo bien, sí, pero eso es porque me gusta la gente. Creo que por eso me molestaba tanto haberte caído mal desde el primer momento.

-Nunca me caíste mal.

La joven hizo una mueca, pero no discutió su afirmación.

-Y a la señora Hinky no le gusto.

-¿A quién?

-A la vecina de al lado. Pero no le gusta nadie. Yo creo que está loca, que es una paranoica. Está convencida de que la gente la espía.

Robin hizo-un ruido con la garganta.

-¿Vive a tu derecha mirando el edificio de frente?

-Sí.

Él le contó su experiencia en el saliente y Regina se echó a reír.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso habría dado un susto de muerte a cualquiera, pero en especial a esa mujer -volvió a reírse.

-Pobre mujer. Seguro que yo era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

-Yo te he visto desnudo y no es una pesadilla, pero luego iré a explicárselo para que no se muera de miedo.

-Buena idea -él tiró de su mano-. Ya hemos llegado.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Regina abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Dentro hacía tanto calor como cuando se habían marchado.

Robin encendió una vela y apagó la linterna.

-No quiero que se acabe la pila.

El gato los recibió con un maullido. Regina lo levantó sorprendida.

-Hola. ¿Nos has echado de menos? -miró a Robin-. Es la primera vez que sale a recibirme.

El gato le golpeó la barbilla con una pata. Regina se echó a reír y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Ya es suficiente, ¿eh?

-Es el cambio de nombre -comentó Robin.

-Puede, o puede que sea mi fe en que cambiaría algún día. Nuestras percepciones se convierten en nuestra realidad.

¡Vaya! ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Debía de estar muy cansada para ponerse a filosofar.

Y lo estaba. Agotada. Física y mentalmente. Se desperezó y captó el olor de su axila. Terrible.

-Podría dormir una semana, pero antes me voy a duchar. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Sólo a la ducha -añadió, para que él supiera que no le ofrecía sexo.

-Sí -rió Robin-. En este momento no soy capaz de nada más. No creo que se me levante, ni siquiera por ti.

Y sonrió.

-Mejor. Porque seguro que yo me quedaba dormida antes de terminar.

Robin la abrazó por la cintura.

-De acuerdo. Sólo ducha.

Entraron en el baño y él dejó la vela en el lavabo.

Regina se desnudó y amontonó la ropa en el suelo. Miró desnudarse a Robin.

-Si no estuviera tan cansada, intentaría seducirte.

Él se echó a reír.

-Creo que tendré que quemar toda esta ropa cuando llegue a casa.

Entraron en la ducha. Ella no quería pensar en él volviendo a su casa. No quería que terminara la magia de esa noche.

-No sé si quemarlas. Puede que te baste con fumigarlas -dijo.

Se metió debajo del chorro. El agua fría era una delicia sobre su piel sudorosa. Robin y ella se turnaban en silencio debajo del chorro. Cuando los dos se hubieron lavado de arriba abajo, cerraron el grifo.

-Espera -él tomó una toalla y empezó a secarla con gentileza.

-Puedo hacerlo yo -protestó ella, pero no hizo ademán de quitarle la toalla.

-Ya lo sé.

Siguió secándola y ella lo miraba, fascinada por el agua que se pegaba a sus pestañas oscuras y por las gotas atrapadas en la barba de su mandíbula.

-Hum -era agradable sentirse mimada-. Lo creas o no, necesito más de una hora de sueño.

Robin soltó una risita y se arrodilló para secarle las piernas. Cuando se enderezó, le cubrió el pelo con la toalla y empezó a darle un masaje maravilloso en la cabeza.

-O dejas de hacer eso, o me voy a quedar dormida de pie.

Robin le puso la toalla alrededor de los hombros y sonrió.

-Eso no estaría bien.

Tomó otra toalla y se secó rápidamente, mientras ella lo miraba con aire de zombie. Él salió de la bañera, le puso una mano detrás de los hombros, la otra debajo de las rodillas y la levantó en brazos.

Regina no protestó. Le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. El ritmo firme de su corazón le servía de nana. Se durmió así, rodeada de su aroma, con su piel contra la de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Robin observaba dormir a Regina. El sol le acariciaba las nalgas y las piernas, tenía un brazo encima de la cara y el pelo castaño sobre la almohada.

Él salió de la cama y entró en el baño a buscar los calzoncillos y los vaqueros. Andar desnudo había estado muy bien durante la noche, pero ya no. La magia de la noche se había desvanecido con la salida del sol.

Tomó su cámara y la ajustó para la luz brillante que había en la habitación. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido bajar la persiana cuando se habían metido en la cama cuatro horas atrás. Ella yacía en parte a la luz y en parte en sombra. Hizo varias fotos, encantado con el juego del sol sobre su piel. Retirándose otra vez detrás de la seguridad de la cámara.

Regina abrió los ojos y le sonrió adormilada. Miró la cámara.

-Por favor, dime que no me estás haciendo fotos sin maquillar y con el pelo así.

-Estás muy guapa -le aseguro él. Y era cierto.

-Sí, claro -ella levantó una mano-. No más fotos, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Robin se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior, para ofrecerle un momento de intimidad sin llegar a salir del cuarto.

Crujió el colchón, lo que anunciaba que ella se había levantado. La oyó salir de la estancia y el chirrido de protesta de la puerta del baño.

La gente poblaba de nuevo las calles de la ciudad, pero se veían pocos coches. Hizo varias fotos sin mucho interés. Su corazón no estaba en eso.

Oyó abrirse la puerta del baño y ella volvió a la habitación.

-Gracias por venir conmigo anoche al hospital -dijo él sin volverse.

Regina abrió un cajón de la cómoda.

-Me alegro de haber conocido a tus padres. Y de que tu madre esté bien.

-Sí -Robin se encogió por dentro. Los dos hablaban como personajes de un guion malo.

-Me cayeron mejor de lo que esperaba -siguió ella.

-Estaban... distintos.

Pero eran tan egoístas como siempre. No lo habían buscado porque se sintieran orgullosos de él o se hubieran dado cuenta de que no lo conocían. No, se sentían mortales y vulnerables y él era su refuerzo. Seguía ocupando un segundo plano con ellos. Y en cuanto su madre se sintiera bien, volverían a su mundo privado de dos.

-Tú también les gustaste -comentó.

-¡Ja! Les hubiera gustado cualquiera que te hubiera salvado de ser gay.

Robin se echó a reír.

-Eso tuvo gracia, ¿eh? Si nunca les había presentado a una mujer, tenía que ser gay. Pero no era eso. Tú sabes conquistar a la gente.

-¡Ja! No olvides a la señora Hinky. Y te aseguro que no conquisté a Killian.

-Killian y tú no tuvieron un buen comienzo -comentó Robin-. ¿Arreglaste las cosas con David?

-Más o menos. He cerrado ese capítulo, así que puedo olvidarme del Prozac -sonrió ella-. ¿Y ustedes?

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sí.

Regina se acercó a él, le puso las manos en el pecho desnudo y Robin sintió que le ardía la piel.

-Quiero que sepas que esta noche pasada ha sido la mejor de mi vida -dijo ella.

Él retrocedió para alejarse de sus manos.

-Es una reacción muy poco corriente a la ruptura de un compromiso.

Regina dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes. Lo bueno de anoche fuiste tú.

-Me siento halagado -y era cierto, pero uno de los dos tenía que mostrarse sensato. Salió a buscar la funda de la cámara, que seguía al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Regina lo siguió sin vacilar.

-No pretendo halagarte, sólo digo la verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre le dijo a tu madre que nosotros también lo "teníamos"?

Robin tomó la funda de la cámara sin mirarla.

-Sí. Y siento que ocurriera eso. No quería contrariarla porque había tenido un infarto.

-Yo no siento que ocurriera. Cuando lo dijo, me di cuenta de que había acertado a medias.

Él levantó la cabeza. ¿Había adivinado que estaba enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me di cuenta de que para mí sí era así -repuso ella con voz suave.

Robin sintió un anhelo interno, pero se apresuró a reprimirlo. La noche anterior ella estaba dolida y vulnerable. Seguramente habría sentido lo mismo sobre cualquier otro hombre que la hubiera acompañado y tratado con cierta decencia.

-No, Regina. Lo de anoche eran circunstancias especiales. Tú estabas emocionalmente agotada. No confundas las circunstancias de la noche conmigo.

-¿Insinúas que no sé lo que siento? -esa vez su tono suave anunciaba tormenta. Pero él tenía que decir aquello.

Ya se había aprovechado de ella hasta cierto punto y sería un imbécil completo si la dejaba seguir con aquello. Y si le contaba lo que sentía por ella, al día siguiente, o quizá al mes siguiente, ella se daría cuenta de los fallos que tenía, vería la oscuridad que habitaba en él y lo odiaría. Era mucho mejor así.

-La noche pasada fue una montaña rusa de sentimientos para ti. Espera un par de días y será sólo la noche en que se fue la luz en la gran ciudad.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo.

-Sólo soy racional. Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

En cuanto dijo aquello, supo que había cometido un error.

-Dime que no te he oído decir eso -pidió ella.

Robin sólo quería que ella viera lo que para él era dolorosamente evidente. La noche anterior había sido un espacio fuera del tiempo. Si se mostraba racional, vería que ese día volvía la norma. Pero, por otra parte, a lo mejor ella no podía verlo en ese momento. Quizá se encontraba en los días hormonales del mes.

-¿Estás con eso? -preguntó.

-¿Con qué?

-Ya sabes... el síndrome premenstrual.

El gato aulló en la otra habitación.

-Por suerte para ti, no. Si lo estuviera, seguramente tú estarías muerto -ella entró en la cocina y él la oyó echar comida de gato en el tazón.

Robin buscó su camisa, se sentó en el sofá y se puso los calcetines y las botas. Ella volvió de la cocina y encendió un par de velas en silencio.

-Oye, no me extraña que no pienses con claridad. Entre la salida de David del armario, el apagón y el viaje al hospital, la noche fue de lo más extraña, hace un calor infernal y no has dormido mucho -dijo Robin.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero tengo el suficiente sentido común para saber lo que siento.

-Cuando vuelva la luz, lo verás de otra manera. Una habitación fresca, una ducha caliente, una comida decente y una noche durmiendo a pierna suelta y todo será distinto.

Regina puso los brazos en jarras.

-Toda la electricidad del mundo no va a cambiar el hecho de que te quiero, arrogante... -cerró la boca con fuerza.

-No -él cerró los ojos un segundo-. Los dos sabemos que no puedes quererme. No se puede pasar de estar prometida con un hombre a querer a otro en menos de veinticuatro horas -y desde luego, no a él, en cuanto lo viera a la luz del día en lugar de ver la versión romántica que se había creado la noche anterior.

La joven levantó la barbilla con desafío.

-Cosas más raras se han visto. Algunas personas se enamoran a primera vista.

-Lo sé -a él le había ocurrido. Pero a ella no. Él no había hecho más que frenar el impacto de la traición de David.

Parte de la ira de ella se desvaneció.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Estaba tan absorta en... Perdona. Olvidaba que tú quieres a otra.

Robin movió la cabeza.

-Hay alguien, pero... Algunos hemos nacido para estar solos.

-No, eso no lo creo. Tú eres maravilloso y tierno y... me niego a creer que tengas que estar solo. Si de verdad la quieres, ve a por ella. No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Un ejemplo perfecto de que ella seguía emocionalmente inestable.

-Decídete, Regina. Si me quieres como tú dices, ¿por qué me dices que me vaya con otra?

Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla y lo miró con tristeza.

-Porque no puedo obligarte a que me quieras. Y el orgullo no vale tanto. No me avergüenza haberme enamorado de ti. Tengo justo lo que quería. Este amor es de los de tacón de aguja -bajó la mano y le sonrió-. Esto es duro, Robin. La tenacidad siempre me ha hecho conseguir muchas cosas. Pero no puedo obligarte a que me quieras. Y sé que estamos aquí para eso. Parte de nuestro propósito en la vida es querer y que nos quieran. Así que, si amas a esa mujer, tienes que decírselo… No soy una psicópata que quiera que seas desgraciado sólo porque no me quieres a mí. Quiero que seas feliz.

Ella sólo creía amarlo. Robin sabía que eso no era posible.

-Regina, eres muy especial...

La joven movió la cabeza y levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-No creo que pueda oírte cantar mis alabanzas. Y antes de que sigas, déjame decirte que no puedo sentir lo que siento por ti y ser tu amiga.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-No, no creo que podamos ser amigos. Ha sido una noche estupenda y tú eres una persona maravillosa, pero no es probable que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar. Algún día harás muy feliz a alguien...

Ella apartó el rostro y se abrazó como si tuviera frío a pesar del calor sofocante.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Robin se colgó la cámara al hombro.

-Te enviaré las fotos por correo cuando las revele. Dame un par de días.

Ella lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Envíame la factura.

-No. Eso ya lo hablamos. Nada de factura, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pues entonces te debo una fiesta. Pero sería más cómodo que me cobraras.

-Espero que encuentres al hombre de tus sueños, Regina.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Ya lo he encontrado.

Robin salió por la puerta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella estaba equivocada. Y un día le daría las gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El móvil de Regina empezó a sonar. Por un momento pensó que podía ser Robin que se había dado cuenta de que la noche anterior había sido especial. Pero no. Era el número de David.

-Hola.

-¿Robin sigue ahí?

-No. Llámalo a su móvil.

-No quiero hablar con él, sólo quiero saber si sigue allí. Tengo que pasar -dijo él.

Regina no tenía tiempo para sus dramas.

-Me parece que no. No es un buen momento. No estoy de humor.

-Tengo algo que quiero enseñarte -insistió él.

Regina se sentía demasiado apática y desgraciada para discutir mucho.

-Como quieras. Pásate.

-¿Puedo llevar a Killian?

Por lo menos le pedía permiso.

-¿No vas a ninguna parte sin él?

David se echó a reír.

-No seas mala.

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras.

Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a arreglar el apartamento y arreglarse ella. Que la hubieran rechazado no implicaba que tuviera que abandonarse. David y Killian llegaron con cafés con hielo, panecillos, queso de untar y jamón cocido. La cafeína estaba bien. Y la comida mejor aún.

Regina tomó la comida y la dejó en el arcón entre el sofá y el sillón.

-Ha sido idea de Killian -le dijo David.

La joven no estaba todavía segura de que le cayera bien, pero optó por mostrarse educada.

-Gracias.

-Hay un bollo de canela y pasas -comentó Killian.

-Mi favorito. Gracias de nuevo -ella sacó el bollo y lo untó de queso.

-¿No quieres saber qué es lo que queremos enseñarte? -preguntó David, que se sirvió un panecillo.

-Espero que sea interesante, porque no estoy de humor.

-A ver si lo adivino -David puso jamón cocido en su panecillo-. Le has dicho a Robin lo que sientes y él te lo ha racionalizado todo y se ha ido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con él? - preguntó ella.

Hubiera preferido aquella conversación sin Killian, pero tampoco le importaba tanto. Y él estaba callado.

-No me hace falta hablar con él. Somos amigos desde hace mucho -la apuntó con un cuchillo de embarrado de queso- te dije que tendrías que luchar por él.

La joven se sentía vacía por dentro.

-No puedo obligarlo a que me quiera.

-Si te quisiera, ¿lucharías por él?

Regina hizo una mueca. Sabía que David era egoísta, pero no cruel.

-Si pensara que me quería, tú sabes que lucharía.

David sonrió como el gato que acaba de comerse al canario.

-Esta mañana he descubierto que Robin tiene un gran secreto conmigo...

-¿Sí?

-Sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien, pero no sabía de quién. Y esta mañana he sabido quién es la misteriosa mujer.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Una cosa era saber que Robin amaba a otra mujer y otra...

-Creía que no habías hablado con él.

-Y no lo he hecho. Pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras. ¿Recuerdas nuestra fiesta de compromiso en la galería?

-Claro que sí. La planeé yo. ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez? ¿Quién es ella?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Ten un poco de paciencia. Esa noche, Killian hizo fotos de nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Esta mañana las hemos mirado juntos.

Killian sacó una foto de un sobre en el que Regina no se había fijado antes y se la dio a David, quien se la pasó a ella.

-¿Qué te parece?

Robind, que claramente no sabía que lo estaban fotografiando, miraba a alguien fuera de la foto. El anhelo de su rostro, la ternura y el dolor de sus ojos fueron como un cuchillo en el corazón de la joven. La expresión de su cara, de sus ojos, era tan íntima, tan personal, que se sentía mal mirándolo. Killian había captado la belleza y la tristeza del amor. Regina apartó la vista.

-Yo diría que es el rostro de un hombre apasionadamente enamorado -dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Sentía náuseas. Si aquélla era su fiesta de compromiso, era probable que conociera a la mujer a la que tanto amaba él. O no. Muchos invitados habían sido conocidos de David.

-Estoy de acuerdo -repuso éste-. La foto está hecha con zoom. Killian sacó esta otra con una lente normal -le pasó otra foto-. Mira al amor de su vida.

Regina se obligó a mirar. La foto cayó sobre el arcón y ella miró atónita una foto de ella misma sentada sola a una mesa. Todos los demás se habían levantado a bailar y ella necesitaba quedarse unos momentos a solas. Robin se sentaba una mesa más allá.

El anhelo, la pasión, iban dirigidos a ella.

-Pero soy yo -susurró.

-Sí. Y como ya te he dicho, una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Él te quiere -dijo David con una mueca de triunfo.

Regina estaba atontada.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido. Esta mañana le he dicho lo que sentía y él se ha ido.

-Normal -asintió David.

-¿Pero por qué? Le he dicho qué lo quería y él me ha hecho creer que quería a otra y me ha deseado que sea feliz.

-Desde que lo conozco le ha faltado cariño. Esme y Robert no son malas personas y no son crueles. Y yo creo que por fin se han dado cuenta de lo que han hecho y quieren rectificar. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro y Robin estaba solo. Gracias a Dios que existían sus abuelos. Si no hubiera sido por ellos... Pero Robin está convencido de que nadie puede quererlo.

Regina había sacado conclusiones similares por lo poco que le había contado él de su infancia.

-¿Te ha dicho él que no es digno de amor?

-No hace falta. Mantiene a todo el mundo a distancia. He pensado mucho en él desde que salimos del hospital. No creo que haya sido siempre así, aunque cuando yo lo conocí ya lo era. Creo que de niño sus padres no dejaban de apartarlo de sus vidas hasta que al fin decidió que sufría menos si era él el que cerraba la puerta. Sus padres. Ashley, una chica inglesa. Tú. Hasta yo a veces.

Todo aquello empezaba a cobrar sentido.

-Ashley se casó con su primo.

David enarcó las cejas.

-¿Te ha hablado de ella?

-Anoche.

-Me sorprende.

-¿Cómo acabó casándose con su primo?

-A mí me contó que, en cuanto llegó a conocerlo, se apartó de él -comentó David-. Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas.

Regina se echó a reír.

-Esto cada vez me gusta más.

-Disculpa. Tengo que ir al baño.

David se levantó y salió de la estancia.

Robin la quería. A ella. No a un parangón de delgadez sin nombre y sin rostro. ¡La quería a ella!

Su apartamento parecía ya diez grados más frío, lo cual era imposible. Tal vez se debía a que sentía el corazón mucho más ligero.

Killian carraspeó y ella se sobresaltó. Se había olvidado de él.

-Te debo una disculpa –suspiró- teníamos que haber enfocado esto de otra manera. Si te he hecho daño, lo siento. No espero que seas mi amiga pero, por el bien de David, no quiero ser tu enemigo.

Regina fue por la habitación apagando velas. Cuando terminó, se volvió a mirarlo. En los ojos azules de él no había hostilidad, sólo cautela.

-Yo no creo que el fin justifique los medios, pero es mejor que David haya descubierto esto ahora que después de casarnos -hizo una pausa-. No sé si podré ser tu amiga, pero no soy tu enemiga -lo miró a los ojos-. A menos que hagas sufrir a David, porque entonces lo seré.

Killian parpadeó, claramente sorprendido. Sonrió.

-Me parece bien.

David volvió del baño y los miró.

-Tengo la impresión de que interrumpo algo.

-Le estoy contando tus defectos, pero no he tenido tiempo de terminar -comentó ella.

David fingió sorpresa...

-No sabía que tuviera ninguno.

Regina sonrió con aire angelical.

-En una hora me dará tiempo a decírtelos todos.

-Eres un encanto, pero sospecho que tienes cosas mejores que hacer con tu tiempo -David tomó la foto de Robin y Regina, y la observó-. Creo que le da miedo creer que alguien pueda quererlo de verdad. Eso no es sólo un error. Robin sabe bien cómo querer, lo que no sabe es dejarse querer.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Pues está a punto de aprender.

David le pasó la foto.

-Seguro que lo que siente por ti le da un miedo de muerte. Y si tú le has dicho que lo querías... seguro que está aterrorizado -movió la cabeza-. Si no supiera que eres lo mejor que podría pasarle, casi sentiría lástima de él. Casi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** -¡Un momento! -gritó Robin.

¿Es que no podía tener ni un momento de paz en su apartamento? Primero lo había llamado su padre al móvil después de dejarlo en su casa, después había llamado David para contarle tonterías y preguntarle si estaba en su casa y ahora había alguien en la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras de su loft. Por lo menos había vuelto la electricidad y no tenía que preocuparse por lo que le ocurriría a Regina en la oscuridad.

A pesar del regreso del aire acondicionado, seguía haciendo mucho calor. Se había duchado sin afeitarse y se había puesto zapatos de correr y una camiseta. Estaba limpio, pero la barba le daba aspecto descuidado, lo cual encajaba mejor con su humor.

Abrió la puerta, y se arrepintió enseguida. Era Regina. La miró. Llevaba un vestido de verano que realzaba sus curvas y el pelo recogido encima de la cabeza. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos. En la espalda llevaba una mochila negra pequeña.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él con brusquedad.

-Puede que no hayas tenido buenos padres, pero seguro que te educaron mejor que eso. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

-Entra -él se pasó las manos por el pelo, pero se hizo a un lado. No tenía un buen día y no se sentía especialmente bien educado-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -repitió.

Dejó la puerta entornada a modo de indirecta.

Regina cerró la puerta y se subió las gafas de sol a la cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos. Estaba radiante.

-Vengo a cobrarme una promesa.

Se acercó más, y el olor combinado de su perfume y de su cuerpo hizo que a él le resultara muy difícil pensar.

-Yo no te prometí nada.

-No fue una promesa exactamente, sino más bien una intención -ella se quitó la mochila y la sujetó con una mano. Lo miró de arriba abajo con malicia.

Robin no sabía qué pensar. Esa mañana la había dejado y ahora ella lo miraba como si fuera un polo en un día de calor. Y él sabía muy bien lo que hacía ella con los polos.

-¿Has bebido? -preguntó.

La sonrisa de ella le subió la temperatura del cuerpo.

-Sólo café.

-¿Y cuál es esa intención?

-Tú dijiste que, si conseguías a tu amor, sabrías qué hacer con ella -se acercó un paso más a él-. Pues bien, estoy aquí y espero que me poseas como un loco durante una semana.

Aquello lo excitó en el acto. Robin sabía que tenía que sacarla de allí enseguida. Cuando se ponía a hablar así...

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

-¿Y por qué crees que tú eres ella? -era imposible que lo supiera; él no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Dime que no lo soy -ella sacó una foto de su mochila y se la pasó.

Era una foto de él, sorprendido en un momento de debilidad... mirándola.

-Convénceme de que esto es mentira -insistió ella.

Robin sabía bien el poder de una fotografía. ¡Qué ironía! Tantos años escondiéndose detrás de una cámara para que ahora lo desnudara una foto.

No podría convencerla de que no la quería. Pero sabía que ella no lo amaba de verdad. No era posible. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo apartó de ella- Regina, tú estás despechada. Es demasiado pronto. No me conoces bien.

-Está bien, creo que ya has sacado todos tus argumentos. Pues ahora me toca hablar a mí. En primer lugar, David me hirió en mi orgullo -le dio con el dedo en el pecho-, tú me has partido el corazón. En segundo lugar, ¿para qué es pronto? El amor no tiene tiempo. Y tercero, no me digas que no te conozco.

Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Te conocí cuando saliste al alféizar por mi gato. Te conocí cuando me dabas la mano en la oscuridad y cuando cubrías a David. Te conocí cuando fuiste corriendo a ver a tus padres porque te necesitaban, cuando me secaste y me llevaste a la cama en brazos porque estaba muy cansada para moverme. Seguro que hay muchas facetas de ti que todavía no he visto, pero no me digas que no te conozco.

Robin quería creerle, pero sabía cosas que ella desconocía. Sabía que, cuando ella lo conociera, conociera el núcleo vacío dentro de él, no podría quererlo.

Apartó la mano y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿No lo comprendes? -tenía que hacérselo entender.- Yo soy Hades, señor de la oscuridad. Tú eres Perséfone, luz y belleza. No debes estar conmigo.

Regina abrió mucho la boca unos segundos.

-Por favor, dime que no crees esas bobadas que acaban de salir de tu boca. ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer yo ser una blanda como Perséfone? Si te gustan las analogías mitológicas, por lo menos compárame a Atenea o Artemisa, no a una inútil a la que tuvo que salvar su madre -lanzó la mochila sobre el sofá-. Pensaba llamar a un psicólogo el lunes para mí, pero creo que eres tú el que debe pedir cita.

-Yo no necesito un psicólogo -repuso él-. Y si tan maravilloso soy, ¿por qué intentas cambiarme?

-Yo no intento cambiarte -ella levantó las manos en el aire-. Sólo intento que comprendas un par de cosas. Y si no dejas de decir locuras, sí necesitas un psicólogo.

-¿Y crees que puedes anularlas sólo con decir que son locuras?

-Escucha, amigo. Tú fuiste el que me dijo que, si iba a dejar que la opinión de mis padres dirigiera mi vida, hiciera las maletas y volviera a casa. Sigue tu propio consejo y no dejes que tus padres arruinen tu capacidad para tener una relación.

Robin suspiró.

-¿Por qué necesitas tú un psicólogo?

-Porque me estás volviendo loca.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo te vuelvo loca?

-Bueno, tú personalmente no, pero sí esos sueños. No entendía cómo podía querer a David y soñar contigo todas las noches. Pero ahora ya no necesito un psicólogo para eso. No quiero a David, bueno, sí lo quiero, pero como a un cruce entre hermano y amigo, no como te quiero a ti.

Robin tenía que reconocer que ella hablaba con lógica.

-¡Oh!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

Regina cerró los ojos, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia.

-Robin, creo que tenemos un futuro largo y feliz por delante. Sé que me quieres, pero me gustaría oírlo sin tener que sacártelo con sacacorchos -se acercó y le puso una mano en el pecho, justo donde se encuentra su corazón- ¿Tan difícil es decir eso?

La foto ya lo decía a gritos, pero Robin optó por decirlo también con los labios.

-Te quiero.

-Gracias -ella parecía tan feliz que a él casi se le partió el corazón.

¿Y si no cumplía con sus expectativas? ¿Y si no era el hombre que ella creía?

-Pero eso no cambia nada.

-Y un cuerno. No te vas a librar de mí porque te quiero y sé que me quieres. Adelante, retírate detrás de ese muro que te has construido, pero te juro que lo hundiré aunque tenga que hacerlo ladrillo a ladrillo. Te aseguro que estoy entrenada para luchar por lo que quiero y que esto es la guerra.

-Te cansarás. Antes o después descubrirás que no soy esa versión romántica que te has forjado en tu mente.

-Te equivocas. Y por favor, no me digas que soy irracional. No me hago ilusiones. Eres arrogante, testarudo, sarcástico y mandón.

-¿Tú me has llamado mandón?

-Por eso hacemos tan buena pareja. No me asustas porque yo soy igual -se sentó en el sofá y tiró de él hasta sentar a Robin al lado-. Tú me dijiste que habías pasado miedo en alféizar de la ventana. Tener miedo está bien. Para eso está el valor. Para afrontar lo que no te da miedo no se necesita valor. Tener miedo está bien, pero huir de él no.

-Tú sólo tienes miedo a la oscuridad –dijo él.

-Eso no es verdad. Me asusta muchísimo no ser capaz de convencerte. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte que estoy temblando por dentro.

-¿Y crees que eso sería tan malo?

-Mucho peor que estar sola en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a otro hombre que adore este trasero? -sonrió, pero enseguida se repuso- estoy desnudando mi alma, Robin. Sal al alféizar conmigo.

Poco a poco lo convencía, lo hacía creer. Había algo de mágico en ella porque Robin empezaba a pensar que quizá podía amarlo después de todo. Ella se había aventurado en la oscuridad con él y sólo le había pedido que le apretara la mano. Y ahora le pedía lo mismo. Robin sintió que el vacío oscuro que siempre llevaba dentro empezaba a cerrarse.

Tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios.

-Me quieres de verdad, ¿no? -preguntó, maravillado.

Regina le sonrió como si acabara de darle la luna.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

Robin la sentó en su regazo y ella se abrazó a su cuello.

-Te quiero -dijo él-. La besó con ternura-. Te amo -reiteró.

Le sentaba bien decirlo y sonaba tan terrorífico como había pensado. La besó de nuevo, esa vez con pasión.

Cuando se apartaron para respirar, él frotó su erección en el delicioso trasero de ella. Sólo un beso y ya estaba excitado. Y antes de entregarse al placer, quería saber una respuesta.

-Tengo una pregunta -dijo-. ¿De dónde has sacado esa foto?

-Me la ha dado David -ella le mordisqueó el cuello-. Deberías mirar mi ropa interior, creo que te gustará.

Robin deslizó una mano debajo de su vestido.

-¿David hizo esa foto? -esperaba encontrarse un tanga o encaje, pero sus dedos tocaron piel caliente y húmeda rodeada de encaje-. ¡Oh, qué interesante! -recorrió con un dedo los labios húmedos de ella, que el encaje dejaba al descubierto.

-Con agujero. He venido armada para la batalla -sonrió ella. Le lamió el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua-. La foto es de Killian.

Robin le subió el vestido y descubrió unas bragas negras con un agujero en el centro.

-O sea que David se ha chivado.

Regina se echó a reír y separó las piernas.

-Sí. Ha sido él.

Robin deslizó un dedo en su canal sedoso y ella lanzó un gemido que lo excitó todavía más.

-Me encanta que hagas esos ruidos. Me pones el pene muy duro.

-Y a mí me encanta que hables así y me toques así. Haces que me moje. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Sí. Eso lo sabía.

-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a David más tarde. Mucho más tarde. La semana que viene, por ejemplo. En este momento tengo que cumplir una promesa.


	10. Epílogo

**_Bien chicas, este es el final de la historia._**

 ** _Algunas me pidieron que la alargara, pero como les dije en un inicio, la historia no es de mi autoría y por ello no me parece correcto alterar el curso de esta._**

 ** _Si bien fue una historia corta, creo que al menos fue bonita, ¿no? Eso me lo dirán ustedes._**

 ** _Disfruten ;)_**

 **Epílogo**

Un año más tarde...

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó Robin.

Regina miró desde su posición en el despacho de David a los invitados que se movían por la galería de arte. Todo estaba en su sitio. La música. La comida. Los invitados.

-Un poco. Nunca había planeado una boda, ni siquiera una informal. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú estás nervioso?

Él introdujo un dedo debajo del cuello de la camisa blanca.

-No me gusta llevar esmoquin ni tener que estar de pie delante de una multitud, pero, aparte de eso, estoy bien.

Regina lo miró de los pies a la cabeza.

-Estás muy bien. Creo que te voy a poner esmoquin más a menudo.

Robin hizo una mueca.

-Prefiero que te dediques a quitármelo.

-Eso lo haremos más tarde. ¿Crees que vendrán tus padres?

Él se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia calculada.

-Supongo que sí.

Todavía se ponía tenso cuando hablaban de Robert o Esmerald, pero los tres habían hecho algún progreso en el último año.

-Creo que se arrepienten mucho de haberte dado esa infancia. Y por lo menos ahora lo intentan.

-Yo también. ¿Crees de verdad que la gente puede cambiar?

-Claro que sí. Lo único que nos limita es el miedo y las fronteras que nos pongamos nosotros.

-Nuestra relación me ha ayudado a entender mejor eso -él se pasó una mano por la barbilla-. Creo que la relación de mis padres es parecida a la nuestra. Después de treinta años, él todavía está loco por ella.

Por fin, después de un año, empezaba a creer en serio que ella lo amaba. Que no se iba a despertar un día y decidir que se había dado cuenta de que él no era como esperaba.

Un par de meses atrás la había acompañado a Savannah a conocer a su familia y había sido un fin de semana interesante. David los había conquistado con su carácter extrovertido, pero Robin les había gustado más. Su padre lo había descrito como un hombre profundo. Su hermana Kristin lo consideraba raro, pero su hermana consideraba raros a todos los hombres que no jugaban al golf ni eran miembros de un club de campo.

Y Regina supo de cierto que Robin empezaba a sentirse cómodo con su relación cuando le pidió que lo acompañara en otoño a Inglaterra a conocer a sus abuelos. Si todo seguía así, tal vez dentro de una década su amor se sintiera lo bastante seguro como para hacer la locura de comprometerse.

-Hablando de relaciones... ¿dónde está la feliz pareja? -preguntó ella.

Robin sonrió.

-Killian estaba nervioso y David ha decidido que debían pasar unos minutos a solas antes de la ceremonia -se tiró de la corbata-. Una ceremonia de compromiso gay que tiene lugar en una galería de arte no es muy convencional. ¿No crees que podían haber elegido algo más vanguardista que un esmoquin?

-Killian quería el esmoquin y David quería complacerlo. Creo que Killian le ha venido muy bien.

-Desde luego. Es mucho más considerado que antes.

-Y me parece romántico que hayan elegido el aniversario del apagón.

-Muy sentimental.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-No seas idiota -sabía mejor que nadie lo romántico y sentimental que era él en realidad. Robin le sonrió.

-Perdona. Nosotros también llevamos justo un año juntos y todavía hay algo pendiente entre nosotros.

-¿Pendiente? -Regina no sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí. Yo te di las fotos, pero tú todavía no has planeado mi fiesta. Y ahora necesito que prepares un evento.

-¿Qué clase de evento? –Robin no era hombre de fiestas.

-Algo parecido a esto, pero quizá un poco más lujoso. En una iglesia y con una fiesta después y mucho baile.

¿Estaba diciendo lo que ella creía? A Regina le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Quieres una boda?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro? Es mucho trabajo y, si crees que puedes cambiar de idea luego...

-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.

-Y supongo que habrás pensado en alguien.

-Bueno, hay una criatura encantadora que me tiene loco de amor.

-¿Y se lo has pedido ya?

-Estoy en ello -él le tomó una mano y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla-. Regina, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella siempre había creído que eso de arrodillarse para declararse era un poco cursi, pero no lo era. Era tierno, dulce y, si acababa llorando y arruinaba el maquillaje, lo mataría.

-Me encantaría, Robin.

Él sacó una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Será un honor que quieras llevar mi anillo.

Abrió la cajita y sacó un anillo exquisito con un diamante grande en forma de pera.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó.

-Me encanta -ella se lo puso en el dedo-. Es precioso -tal vez era una materialista, pero siempre había querido un anillo grande y su hombre acababa de dárselo-. Es una roca.

-¿Es tan grande como el de tu hermana?

Regina sonrió.

-Sí. Éste la deslumbrará.

-¿Y es más grande que el de David?

La joven supuso que seguían hablando del anillo.

-Es más grande que el de David. Ha debido de costarte una fortuna.

Robin la abrazó y la besó con ternura en la sien.

-Tú lo vales, amor. Y además, lo he pagado con las fotos tuyas en el baño que he vendido en Internet.

Ella sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello. Se oyó el clic inconfundible de una cámara y los, dos levantaron la vista justo en el momento en que Killian hacía otra foto.

-Ahora que he fotografiado el final feliz, ¿creen que podemos seguir adelante con esta boda? -preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Regina se echó a reír y no lo corrigió. Aquello no era un final feliz... aquello era sólo el comienzo.

 _ **Hemos llegado al final, espero que esta historia les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Agradezco a las chicas de LPM por la presión al subir capítulos. Sin eso, creo que iríamos apenas en el capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Pronto empezaré a subir otra historia, así que estén pendientes si es que quieren leerla.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas!**_


End file.
